


Trozos de Alma (Samuel Drake x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 46,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Samuel Drake ha dejado los cigarros y el alcohol por algo aun mas fuerte.¿Podrá salir de eso?





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan Drake supo que algo andaba mal con su hermano al verlo nuevamente, luego de más de seis meses fuera. La última vez que lo había visto había sido tras descubrir que seguía vivo y adentrarse junto a él por la aventura de Libertalia, Rafe, Avery.

Aun así, a pesar de la prisa, con su típico estilo de vida aventurero, lo había visto bien, hasta el momento en que volvió con Elena a su hogar y lo dejó en manos de Sullivan. Su viejo amigo le había contado de la aventura que en su inicio parecía épica, pero que terminó en meses de seguir pistas falsas, caminos sin salida, confusiones, caos, para terminar en un tesoro pésimo que se redujo a la mitad tras pagar todas las deudas ocasionadas.

Y Samuel Drake volvió emocionalmente inestable, mentalmente apagado, defraudado con su propia vida y con problemas sumados a los que ya tenía. Él le dijo a su hermano menor que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que era únicamente cansancio, aunque Víctor, por su lado, le insistió que lo vigilara. No había descubierto que tenía, pero era un viejo lobo, sabía que algo más que decepciones había traído en su viaje.

Cada vez que lo visitaba, Nathan lo veía extraño, confuso, perdido en sus pensamientos, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para parecer normal. Primero se lo adjudicó a un exceso de cerveza, ya que siempre lo veía con una en la mano, pero luego empezó a dudar de si era únicamente aquello.

Se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad cuando lo visitó sorpresivamente un fin de semana, y un cuerpo desaliñado con la forma de su hermano abrió lentamente la puerta, con la mirada en otro mundo.

\- ¿Sam?- Nathan tomó su brazo, entrando.

\- Hey… Hermano- Saludó él, muy lentamente, mirando hacia el infinito.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Sam!- Lo sacudió levemente.

\- Estoy bien… Estoy bien…- Caminó torpemente- Dormí poco…

\- Te he visto días sin dormir y apenas si te veías cansado… No me mientas.

\- No grites- Se frotó la frente.

\- No estoy gritando…

Los ojos de Nate viajaron hasta una pequeña mesa junto al sillón. Inspiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo un frio espectral recorrerle la espalda mientras distinguía una cuchara, una goma, papeles y una jeringa vacía. Velozmente lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, levantando un poco la manga de su camiseta, notando pequeñas marcas oscuras en su piel.

\- O-oh por Dios…- Se aterró Nathan- ¿Sam? ¿Qué demonios? ¿T-te drogaste?

\- ¿Qué…? No…- Balbuceó.

\- ¡Tienes una maldita jeringa usada y marcas en los brazos! ¡Viejo! ¿¡Que mierda te inyectaste!?

\- Dios… no grites…- Se tapó un oído.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Qué te inyectaste?

\- Hmmmmm… Heroína…

\- ¿P-pero por qué? Demonios, hermano… ¿Por qué?

\- Es mi problema- Lo apartó.

\- ¿Qué dices? 

\- Que te vayas- Señaló la puerta- Ve…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ve con tu esposa perfecta… a tu casa perfecta… en tu vida perfecta… No tienes nada que hacer aquí…

\- Samuel- Tomó su brazo.

\- ¡Vete!- Se zafó del agarre- ¿¡Qué no ves!?

\- ¡Samuel! ¡Estas mal! Está bien si no quieres explicar nada ¡Pero déjame ayudarte!

\- No necesito tu ayuda, ni que me cuides ¡Soy lo suficientemente adulto!

\- Estas drogándote… ¿Entiendes eso? Bastante malo era que estuvieras con alcohol y tabaco, como para que agregues esa mierda… Por Dios…- Nathan dio un paso atrás, descubriendo algo- Estabas drogado cuando volviste… ¿Qué mierda pasó en el viaje con Sullivan? ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Ese viaje fue una mierda… Nunca… Nunca me sentí menos realizado que con esa porquería…- Se apoyó en la pared- Tanta esperanza, para nada… No soy tu, no voy a serlo… Es en vano…

\- ¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Estas así solamente porque un trabajo fue mal?

\- ¡Mi vida va mal!- Lo increpó- ¡Todo va mal! ¡Vete a la mierda y déjame solo!

\- ¡Sam! ¡Para!

\- ¿O qué?- Lo empujó con fuerza- ¿¡O que!? ¡Vete de aquí o te romperé la nariz!

\- Recapacita, por favor…

Samuel abrió la puerta, con fuerza, para sujetar a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y prácticamente lo arrojó a la calle, furioso. Cerró la puerta tras de él, con un sonoro portazo.

Nathan miró la puerta, sin creer el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, y sin saber qué hacer. Él jamás había hecho nada más grave que mentirle unas cuantas veces. Jamás le había puesto una mano encima, mucho menos amenazarlo de ese modo. Su hermano siempre lo había cuidado. Esa actitud solamente era una muestra de que de alguna manera había caído lo más bajo posible y él solo no saldría de allí.

Dentro de la casa, Samuel caminaba como poseído, entre furioso y angustiado, empujando sillas y mesas. Destapó una botella de cerveza y se la bebió de un solo movimiento. Luego sacó una caja de encima del refrigerador, llena de cajas pequeñas y bolsas, tomando una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco.

Caminó hasta el sillón, subiendo su manga y atándose la goma en el brazo, con fuerza. Colocó un poco de agua en la cuchara, mezclándola con el polvo y metiendo el líquido blancuzco en la jeringa, para luego usar su mechero y calentar el vidrio.

Tras golpearse el brazo, se inyectó lentamente, inspirando. Dejó la jeringa vacía y desató la goma de su brazo, para semi recostarse en el sillón. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como poco a poco su mente se apagaba y sus pensamientos se hacían humo en una nube de falta de sensaciones.

Sabía que estaba en la mierda, pero esa heroína eliminó ese pensamiento de un plumazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana completa había pasado desde que Nathan se había visto cara a cara con su hermano, o lo que quedaba de él tras una dosis de heroína deformando su mente. Una semana luego de que, transformado, casi lo golpeara, fuera de sí.

Y en esa semana, no dejó de contarle sus preocupaciones a Elena, a pesar de estar renuente a hacerlo. Después de todo, ella tenía un par de meses de embarazo, y no quería arruinar su delicado estado con cosas como esas. Pero debía hacerlo, por más que se hubiese desahogado en parte, con Víctor, por teléfono, igualmente necesitaba a su esposa, con su mente preocupada y analítica.

Era casi media noche cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la casa de Nathan, quien al decidir abrir, se encontró con Samuel, de aspecto deplorable y tambaleante.

\- ¿Sam?- Se preocupó.

\- H-hey… Hermanito…- Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Ahora que tomaste?- Se frotó la cara, dejándolo pasar.

\- N-nada… Nada…- Dio un par de pasos lentos dentro.

\- ¿Nada? Puedo oler el humo, Sam… Y no es humo de tabaco…

\- Ya… Marihuana… Pero no vine a eso…

\- Genial- Suspiró.

\- Yo… Lo siento hermanito… No… No quise gritarte y empujarte aquella vez… Yo solo… No lo sé…

\- Entiendo, Sam… En serio. Estabas ciego de tanta droga, no eras tú.

\- Sabes muy bien que jamás te haría daño…

\- Eso tampoco elimina el hecho de que me amenazaste, por más que estuvieras intoxicado.

\- Lo se… Me siento terrible por eso…

Samuel intentó abrazarlo. Nathan, a pesar de dudar, optó por devolverle el abrazo, que sintió en especial fuerte, desesperado.

\- Te quiero… Hermanito- Susurró el mayor.

\- Demuéstralo- Palmeó su espalda- Deja las drogas.

\- No es tan fácil- Se separó lentamente- No es remotamente fácil.

Elena se asomó por la cocina, para mirarlos. Por un lado, ella apreciaba al hermano de su esposo, pero el hecho de estar drogándose como adolescente callejero, colocaba su cariño unos cuantos metros más lejos. La seguridad de su hogar iba primero.

\- Samuel…- Dijo Elena, acercándose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine… a disculparme con Nathan- Dijo él.

\- Veo… Me duele decirte esto, pero no eres bienvenido aquí… No en ese estado.

\- P-pero…

\- Ya sé que dirás… Conocí a gente tan dentro de la droga como tú… Y por eso lo digo. Por la seguridad de ambos, y de mi bebe, es mejor que aparezcas solamente cuando estés desintoxicado. Si no puedes hacerlo, lo lamento…

\- Estoy bien, mírame…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿En serio?- Fisher se acercó un poco más- ¡Luces fatal, Samuel! Tienes bolsas debajo de tus ojos desencajados, la ropa sucia, te ves delgado, tus manos tiemblan… No estas ni remotamente cerca del bien. Y quien sabe cómo estará tu mente… En serio, no quiero comenzar a tener miedo de ti.

\- Te entiendo- Él bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento…

Samuel sonrió levemente, pero con una obvia tristeza, acercándose a la puerta entreabierta.

\- Hey- Nathan palmeó su brazo- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

\- No… Gracias… Daré un paseo… para despejarme…

\- Viejo- Sujetó su hombro- Inténtalo, por favor.

\- Claro- Sonrió a medias.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? Como advertencia… Si en algún momento te encuentro en el límite, te internaré. Aunque no quieras.

\- No serviría de nada…

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso te sirve más estar fumando cosas raras?

\- Esas cosas raras evitan que piense de más… Lo sabes… Lo mismo me pasaba con el alcohol…

\- Sam…- Se quejó- Eres el tipo más fuerte que conozco, has aguantado de todo en la vida… No te tires de cabeza ahora que todo va relativamente bien.

\- ¿Relativamente bien?- Dio un par de pasos hacia afuera- ¿Para quién?

\- Déjame acompañarte, y hablamos esto a fondo ¿Quieres?

\- No necesito un psicólogo…

\- ¿Entonces que necesitas?

Él lo miró, caminando hacia atrás, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso estoy tratando de descubrir- Samuel se señaló la cara.

\- No estás solo ¿Lo sabes?

\- Lo sé- Sonrió levemente- Que descanses…

Caminó lentamente por la vereda, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Su idea de pasear para despejar la mente, había sido una burda mentira. Una vez que llegó a la esquina, sacó un pequeño cigarro de papel, el cual encendió rápidamente y fumó con avidez.

El tabaco ya no le hacía demasiado efecto, pero la marihuana se sentía mejor en su cerebro.

Caminó lentamente por la noche, rumbo a su casa, con la mente divagando entre nubes de confusión y pensamientos oscuros.

Ya en su casa, revisó nuevamente su caja de drogas y se inyectó una dosis de morfina, que lo dejó completamente abstraído en una paz mental sin dolor ni preocupación.


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel se despertó en su cama, aletargado. Se sentía extremadamente torpe, su cabeza le daba mil vueltas y le dolía en partes que no sabía que existían. Con un largo quejido, se frotó los ojos, que le dolían como si se los hubiera llenado con arena, descubriendo también que sus manos le temblaban demasiado.

Miró encima de la mesa cercana a su cama, a la jeringa con la cual se había dado dos dosis de morfina, después de tomar un par de antidepresivos.

Él se tanteó la camisa, descubriéndola empapada en sudor, para luego darse cuenta de que su colchón estaba empapado. De alguna manera u otra, se había orinado.

Insultó, lentamente, tomando su celular, para ver la hora. Era mediodía. Sacudió su cabeza un momento. Era el mediodía del martes. Recordó haber salido el sábado, a comprar más droga, así como recordó irse a dormir a la madrugada.

“¿Q-qué? ¿E-estuve durmiendo tres días?” Pensó, dificultosamente.

Intentó salir de la cama, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerlo. Luego de tres días inmóviles, sus músculos estaban paralizados, además de que la falta de comida y agua impidieron que tuviera energías para hacerlo. Termino cayendo torpemente al suelo, con sus piernas ardiéndole por dentro.

El movimiento empeoró aún más su condición, ya que comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal. Sus mareos habían empeorado, su cabeza le dolía horrores, sus oídos zumbaban y podía jurar que se estaba muriendo. Su estómago se comprimió con dolor, y lo obligó a vomitar en el suelo, mientras sudaba y su cuerpo se sacudía con escalofríos.

Desesperado, se arrastró, tirando la pequeña mesa donde estaba su teléfono. Agarró el celular con sus manos lo suficientemente temblorosas como para no poder discar el número de Nathan. Su mente le recordó, fugazmente, que lo tenía en el marcado rápido, por lo que presionó el 1, viendo como el teléfono empezaba a sonar.

Boca abajo, se sentía desvanecer, y los sonidos apagados lo confundieron como para a duras penas escuchar el “¿Sam?” del otro lado de la línea.

\- N-nate…- Gimió, casi sin voz- A-ayúdame…

\- Oh Dios… ¡Aguanta ahí, voy en camino!

Samuel se quedó quieto, rogándole al cielo por no morir antes de ver a su hermano.

El joven Drake llegó a su casa extremadamente rápido, aunque para Samuel, fue una eternidad. Ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado, lo aterró.

\- ¡Sam!- Se agachó a su lado- ¡Sam!

\- N-nate…- Abrió los ojos, levemente- L-lo siento…

\- Está bien, olvídate de eso. Elena ya alertó al hospital y nos espera en el auto- Lo sujetó- Vamos… Trata de ponerte de pie…

Nathan lo levantó dificultosamente, descubriendo que prácticamente no podía mantenerse en pie, y poco a poco lo llevó al asiento trasero del auto, donde lo recostó, para luego subirse como acompañante.

\- Sam- Se asomó hacia atrás, mientras Elena conducía- Mantente consiente… Vamos…

\- ¿Recuerdas que tomaste?- Preguntó Fisher.

\- M-morfina…- Tembló Samuel- Dos… Y Dos… Anti… Antidepresivos… Hace t-tres días… Me dormí… Hasta a-ahora…

\- Por Dios…- Suspiró Nathan.

Samuel se torció en el asiento, atacado por un intenso dolor generalizado, como si un elefante estuviera aplastando todos sus huesos.

\- Aguanta Sam- Le dijo Nate, dolido de verlo así.

\- L-lo siento- Murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo siento…

\- Tranquilo… El hospital se hará cargo… Y luego haré que te internen en el ala de adicciones.

\- Yo no… No quiero sentir… esto…

\- Lo se…

En el hospital, los doctores lo internaron inmediatamente, llenando su cuerpo de suero y nutrientes, al tiempo en que le daban los fármacos necesarios para paliar todas las cosas que había consumido.

Por suerte, tras un par de horas en la camilla, pareció estabilizarse.

Nathan y Elena se acercaron a él, viéndolo conectado a cien maquinas diferentes, delgado y carcomido.

\- Viejo- Nathan palmeó su brazo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor…- Dijo él, con voz ronca- Al menos no siento que me estoy muriendo.

\- El doctor dijo que deberás quedarte aquí por tres días- Elena se acercó- Por si acaso.

\- Sam… Dios…- Se aferró a su brazo, angustiado- Eres un idiota…

\- Lo se… Lo siento hermanito…

\- Ahora deberás empezar a demostrarlo, de verdad- Fisher le acercó una planilla y un bolígrafo- Ten… debes escribir lo que te piden allí, y firmar.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Leyó.

\- Es para tu internación…- Suspiró Nathan- Necesitan tu consentimiento… Preferentemente. Si no lo firmas, yo si… Y te internarán a la fuerza.

\- Nathan… Yo no…

\- Fírmalo- Lo interrumpió- Samuel… En serio… No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme en ese estado y yo llegar demasiado tarde… No quiero verte muerto en un mes… Por favor…

Con un suspiro largo, Samuel comenzó a rellenar el formulario, para finalizar con su firma. Él tampoco quería morir en un mes, mucho menos de esa manera.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de tres días internado, una enfermera acompañó a Samuel al ala de adicciones, del hospital. Era una zona destinada al manejo de terapias y métodos para todo tipo de adictos a las drogas.

Era una sección bastante grande, para internados recientes, ya que, como le habían dicho, cuando su terapia avanzara lo suficiente, lo seguiría en su propia casa. Pero de momento, debería quedarse allí.

Nathan le había traído ropa y todo lo que podría necesitar, ya que como estaba especificado, debería quedarse una semana, sin salir, como mínimo. Al principio le había parecido una buena idea, pero eso había sido mientras sentía que se moría. Ahora, cuando la droga comenzaba a escasear en su cuerpo, pensó en que quizás no era tan buena idea.

Samuel estaba colocando todo en su minúscula habitación, que, por suerte, no debería compartir con otra persona, cuando escuchó a alguien golpear suavemente su puerta abierta. Se giró, para observar a la mujer completamente vestida de celeste, que de la nada había aparecido.

\- ¿Drake?- Preguntaste, con una hoja llena de información, estudiando sus rasgos.

\- Si- Te miró.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Soy tu acompañante terapéutico- Le extendiste una tarjeta con tu nombre- Estoy aquí para acompañarte en todo tu proceso para dejar las drogas.

\- ¿Acompañante terapéutico?- Leyó la tarjeta- ¿Te dedicas a tratar adictos como yo?

\- Soy enfermera, básicamente. Pero si, me dedico a ayudar a los drogodependientes para que puedan tener una vida normal. En esta semana básica, tendremos un itinerario bastante ceñido, para tratar de que el síndrome de abstinencia no te vuelva loco.

\- Espero que funcione- Se sentó en la cama- Estoy comenzando a sentirme ansioso.

\- Si no te molesta ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? Quiero saber que tratamiento darte, y si necesitaras un psicólogo.

\- No, está bien- Se encogió de hombros- Aunque no quiero un psicólogo.

\- Eso lo veremos con el tiempo… ¿Qué consumes?

\- ¿Antes? Tabaco y alcohol… Ahora… cocaína, anfetaminas, heroína, marihuana, lsd, opio y morfina.

\- Y cuando dices ahora… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

\- Unos tres meses…

\- Son drogas muy variadas y pesadas para usar en tan poco tiempo. Lo bueno es que debes tener una dependencia bastante baja… Si pudieras consumir alguna de esas, que relajaran tus ansias ¿Cuál sería?

\- Morfina…

\- Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuántas ansias tienes?

\- Bastante- Movió su pie, inquieto- Un 7…

\- Puedo ayudar con eso- Leíste la hoja- Aquí dice que estas por debajo de tu peso, que estuviste tres días en privación y otros tres internado…

\- ¿Privación?

\- Es cuando, por alguna razón, no puedes comer y beber. Tres días son bastantes. En media hora está el almuerzo, tendrán un menú destinado a tu condición, junto con tus medicamentos. Y voy a vigilarte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero asegurarme de que comas todo- Sonreíste- Ten en cuenta que me llaman “la fastidiosa”, así que no intentes nada tonto. Voy a asegurarme que salgas limpio, nutrido y sano, así tenga que seguirte hasta el baño.

\- Tienes muchas victorias ¿Cierto?

\- Por suerte… si…- Comenzaste a salir- Te dejaré tranquilo un rato… no te acostumbres. Luego seguiré molestando tu existencia. Y por cierto, bienvenido. Me alegra que estés aquí y no matándote poco a poco debajo de un puente. Esto ya es una pequeña victoria.

\- Gracias- Te sonrió.

\- Punto para Drake- Dijiste, al salir.

Él sonrió levemente. Después de todo, desde que lo habían internado, nadie lo había tratado más que como un paciente cualquiera, además de que su nueva acompañante terapéutica parecía amable y testaruda, lo suficiente como para recordarle a Nathan.

Media hora después caminó hasta la sala común, donde todos recibían un almuerzo específico según lo que necesitaban.

Se sentó un poco apartado, con su enorme ración de comida y bebida, mirando el lugar, donde había, mínimamente, quince internos, y varios enfermeros rondando de un lado a otro.

Tú te acercaste a él, dándole un pequeño recipiente cerrado con varias pastillas.

\- ¿Qué son?- Te miró, fijamente.

\- Un antibiótico leve- Leíste la hoja que siempre parecías cargar- Un antiemético, un relajante muscular y una pastilla con extracto de aceite de marihuana.

\- ¿Antiemético?

\- Para que no tengas nauseas.

\- No las tengo.

\- Ahora. No queremos que te de ganas de vomitar justo después de comer.

\- ¿Y la pastilla de marihuana?

\- Es para calmar a tu cerebro con tu ansiedad por abstinencia. No vamos a eliminar tus drogas por completo en el primer día, pero si queremos que cada vez pasen más días entre pastilla y pastilla- Palmeaste su hombro- No te preocupes, funciona.

\- De acuerdo- Sonrió levemente.

\- Y come todo- Lo señalaste- Soy una lechuza, lo veo todo.

\- ¿Y si dejo algo?

\- Tendrás puntos menos.

\- ¿Puntos para qué?

\- Un niño malo tiene pocos puntos, y lo que era básicamente una semana internado, se vuelve un año. Un niño bueno tiene muchos puntos y puede salir. De ti depende.

Él te vio alejarte para acercarte a otro hombre y darle también pastillas y charla. Samuel suspiró, mirando su comida de aspecto hospitalario, pensando en cuan bajo había caído. Su versión adolescente lo hubiese escupido en la cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Samuel estaba comiendo en silencio, mirando y estudiando a todos en la sala común. Había visto a un par de mujeres, una era una joven que parecía tener la mente totalmente fuera de ese mundo, y otra casi de su edad, de aspecto tranquilo. También miró a la mayoría de los hombres, todos con el mismo aspecto que él traía. Demacrados, con la cabeza aún en la droga, la ropa andrajosa, la mirada perdida.

Los enfermeros eran variados. Había solo un hombre delgado, y todos los demás eran grandes como un ropero. Las mujeres se veían tan amables como seguras de sí mismas.

\- Por Dios- Se quejó un hombre bastante joven, no muy lejos- Que asco de comida…

\- No es un restaurant, Jacob- Dijiste, desde otra mesa- Si quieres comer delicioso, deja las drogas de una vez y ahorra el dinero para una cena elegante. Esa comida que tienes ahí está hecha para nutrir, no para disfrutar…

\- Me lo comería todo, si fuese más delicioso…

\- ¿Quieres perder más puntos?

\- Que loca eres…

\- Sobreviviré.

Tú conocías bien a Jacob, ya que era un reincidente. Era uno de los pocos que había visitado el centro por tercera vez, y te asombraba el hecho de que no se hubiera muerto de sobredosis.

Te acercaste suavemente a un muchacho joven, de cabello negro y aspecto gótico, que comía muy apartados de todo, en silencio y con la cabeza baja. Era un caso complicado, ya que era extremadamente tímido.

\- Kurt- Te sentaste en la misma mesa, pero un poco lejos- Estas comiendo… Te daré puntos por eso. Me alegro que por fin estés superando tu problema alimenticio. Avísame si quieres más.

Kurt asintió, sin siquiera mirarte. Eso no te preocupaba, él casi nunca hablaba, ni miraba a los ojos, ni hacia nada que implicara conectarse con otras personas. Pero aun así, progresaba, a su manera, ya que estaba tolerando la falta de drogas y ya no vomitaba tanto.

Uno a uno revisaste a todos los que comían, incentivando a aquellos que no parecían querer alimentarse, dándole ánimos a todos, a su manera. Te acercaste al más nuevo de todos, al rudo hombre con tatuajes de aves.

\- ¿Cómo vas, Drake?- Lo miraste, a él y a su plato ya casi completamente vacío- Muy bien, estas comiendo todo.

\- Bueno… Tengo hambre- Se encogió de hombros.

\- La pastilla de marihuana siempre abre el apetito… Y llevas días sin comer sólidos.

\- Mhm- Pensó- Sigo sin entender lo de los puntos.

\- Es simple- Acercaste una silla para sentarte al lado- Si participas en las actividades, comes todo, tomas tus medicamentos, eres amable y haces cosas buenas, sumarás puntos. Si decides no participar en nada, no comer, no medicarte y ser un patán, además de tener puntos en rojo, los enfermeros con forma de autobús te obligarán. Luego de una semana, si tienes muchos puntos, y la psicóloga encargada lo cree conveniente, puedes volver a tu casa, a seguir con el tratamiento. Si tienes puntos en rojo, no te vas.

\- ¿Eso es legal?- Te miró.

\- Técnicamente, sí. Estás internado, así que los agentes de la salud podemos forzarte a lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea para mantener tu integridad física. Sino pregúntale a Jacob… Que la primera vez que estuvo aquí, no quiso comer e intento robar droga…

\- Entonces volveré a casa en una semana, si hago lo que dicen.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil. Eso depende de la psicóloga.

\- No necesito psicólogo…

\- Drake… Casi te matas a ti mismo, tomando drogas como animal. Eso no es estar bien de la cabeza. Y si no tratamos eso- Apuntaste a su cabeza con tu dedo- Por más que salgas de aquí limpio, vas a recaer. Hay que eliminar la fuente del problema, las drogas son solo el síntoma.

\- Que profundo- Sonrió.

\- Imagínate lo profunda que será tu terapia con la psicóloga.

\- ¿Puedo negarme a eso?

\- Serian puntos menos- Te pusiste de pie- Y sería una obviedad.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que te vea en terapia intensiva, en menos de un mes- Te acercaste bastante- Terapia, Drake… No quiero que te mueras…

Palmeaste su enorme espalda, para seguir tu recorrido. Como acompañante terapéutico, el incentivar a tus pacientes era la clave. Más aun con gente como Drake, que no era el típico drogadicto delincuente, más allá de que lo pareciera. Drake tenía un notable aire triste detrás de su marcado exceso de autoestima. Y como tú siempre decías “Mientras las compleja la cerradura, más grande el tesoro”.

Samuel te miró mientras te alejabas, con cierto buen gusto en la lengua. A pesar de estar internado de una manera que le hacía recordar a Panamá, el trato cercano que estaba recibiendo de tu parte, lo hacía sentir mejor. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, no podía negar nada de lo que habías dicho: las drogas eran el síntoma. 

Durante la tarde, se vio obligado a oír una terapia de grupo al cual se opuso participar. No le contaría sus dramas a un psicólogo, mucho menos a un grupo de drogadictos. Por supuesto, punto menos.

Luego se encontró dentro de un tratamiento bastante extraño. Dentro, en el sentido literal de la palabra, ya que lo enviaron a una habitación cálida, en donde se sentó en una especie de gran bolsa gigante, herméticamente sellada, que solo dejaba su cabeza afuera, mientras, sentado en una silla, su cuerpo empezaba a recibir calor en forma de mucho vapor de agua caliente.

Entrando a la habitación, de vez en cuando, “la fastidiosa” lo vigilaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntaste, secando su cara expuesta, con una toalla.

\- Dios…- Bufó- Me estoy quemando vivo… Me siento como una olla de fideos…

\- Lo se… Es un sauna, pero más serio.

\- ¿Cuánto falta?

\- Queda solamente otra media hora- Chequeaste el reloj- Hay mucha toxina que expulsar la primera vez.

\- Yupi…- Dijo, sarcásticamente.

Riendo, decidiste salir, pero tu nombre en sus labios te detuvo.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste.

\- Quédate un rato…- Puso rostro de perro abandonado- Me aburro…

\- Está bien- Reíste- Un rato.

Lo viste sonreír, con la cara bañada en sudor.


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de ir y volver un par de veces, te quedaste en la sala en donde Drake estaba cocinándose vivo. Te sentaste en una silla cercana y permaneciste allí, tratando de distraerlo de algo tan aburrido.

\- Por cierto- Pensaste- Más allá de tu condición física empeorada por las drogas, es bastante obvio que llevabas cierto régimen de ejercicios. Estas delgado, pero el músculo es evidente. Y es extremadamente raro eso. Los grandes consumidores de droga no se cuidan físicamente ¿Por qué tu si?

\- Me ejercitaba mucho antes de consumir… Supongo que ya que consumo desde hace poco, mi cuerpo no se atrofió del todo.

\- Deberás retomar eso. Sobre todo porque muchas toxinas se almacenan en el músculo y grasa. Estoy segura de que te darán un régimen estricto para que bajes aún más de peso, para perder esa grasa, y después ejercicio y mucha comida. Espero que no te sea difícil con tu edad.

\- ¿Con mi edad?- Se ofuscó- Por Dios… ¿Crees que soy tan viejo?

\- No- Reíste- Me gusta molestar.

\- ¿Y cuánto falta? Quiero salir…

\- Que caprichoso- Miraste el reloj- Quince minutos.

\- Genial- Suspiró.

Lo miraste un momento, notándolo levemente distraído.

\- ¿Abstinencia?- Preguntaste.

\- Un poco… Bastante de hecho…

\- ¿Podrás aguantar hasta la cena?

\- Puedo intentarlo… ¿Tienen algo de nicotina? Quiero fumarme diez cigarros.

\- Tenemos chicles y parches. Te traeré uno cuando termines de asarte.

\- ¿Y algo de cocaína?

\- Drake… O uno o el otro…

\- Nicotina entonces…- Inspiró lentamente- ¿No se supone… que esto me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?

\- Es para desintoxicarte, no para que te sientas mejor. Eso viene cuando superes la abstinencia ¿Por qué?

\- Me siento mareado- Cerró los ojos.

\- Es normal- Te acercaste, apagando el sauna y sacándolo- Tranquilo. Tu presión sanguínea debe haber bajado.

Tú lo ayudaste a acostarse en una camilla cercana, colocándole una toalla húmeda en el cuello.

\- Veamos- Colocaste un tensiómetro en su brazo y mediste su presión sanguínea- Si, esta baja… Típico. Entre el calor y la abstinencia… Quédate aquí, voy a subir eso. Si quieres desmayarte hazlo, y si quieres vomitar…

Le colocaste una bolsa entre los dedos.

\- Ya vuelvo.

Fuiste rápida para conseguir la inyección, pero cuando volviste, te preocupó verlo bastante mal. Estaba sudando a mares y su piel se sentía fría al tacto.

\- Hey- Palmeaste su hombro- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Que me muero- Te miró, desolado- Mi corazón está corriendo, me duele el pecho, siento frio… Todo me tiembla… Estoy aterrado…

\- ¿Cómo te duele el pecho? ¿Es como si un elefante te pisara?

\- N-no… Como si me clavaran una daga…- Se tocó en el centro del pecho- Justo aquí.

\- ¿Te duele la mandíbula o el brazo?

\- No…- Respiró velozmente- Dios…

\- Tranquilo- Colocaste la mano en su frente- No es un infarto, es un ataque de pánico, gracias a la abstinencia. Vamos a tratar de pararlo ¿Si? Respira lento, te estas hiperventilando. Inspira lento, reten el aire cinco segundos, espira lento, reten el aliento otros cinco, y vuelve a repetir.

\- ¿No me estoy muriendo?- Te miró.

\- No. Y puedo darte relajantes para eso, pero es mejor enseñarte como detenerlo. Hay “botones” en el cuerpo… Mira…

Tú colocaste las yemas de tus dedos en la base de su cuello, tocando a ambos lados de su garganta, como si trataras de buscar su pulso, y comenzaste a masajear muy suavemente, presionando, haciendo suaves círculos.

\- Este es un punto muy eficaz- Comentaste- Por aquí pasa un nervio que prácticamente deja de funcionar antes de un ataque de pánico, empeorándolo todo, y masajearlo lo activa. Estas volviendo a respirar rápido, enfócate.

\- Siento que el corazón se va a salir de mi pecho- Se concentró en respirar.

\- No te enfoques en lo que sientes, eso solo lo empeora. Trata de distraerte. Ten en cuenta que es psicológico… Es tu cerebro pidiéndote droga.

\- B-bien…- Tembló- Dios…

\- Drake…- Seguiste masajeando- Cierra los ojos… ¿Tienes un lugar feliz?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un recuerdo, algo que viene a tu mente y que solo te genera felicidad, paz… Que si pudieras viajar al pasado, irías decididamente a aquel momento.

\- Si- Cerró los ojos.

\- Bueno, respira lento y ve allí…

La mente de Samuel lo ubicó en algo que amaba como su más grande tesoro. Se vio a si mismo, muy joven, recostado entre mantas, en una cama, una tibia mañana. Había tranquilidad en el aire plagado de una extremadamente baja melodía. Recordó un brazo, al cual él estaba abrazado, cálido, de ropa blanca. Recordó su aroma, su perfume, la sensación de su piel. Recordó sus ojos azules plagados de afecto, su largo cabello marrón, tan suave al tacto, su enorme barriga.

Ese día tan especial que por alguna razón carecía de la única gran fuente de tristeza y miedo de la casa. Solo él, acurrucado junto al brazo de esa mujer que le contaba mil historias de lo que sería la vida con ese pequeño hermano que aún no había nacido.

Su mente recordó, en su melodiosa voz, la frase “¿Tú crees que Nathaniel es un lindo nombre?”, a lo que él había respondido con un “Largo y complicado. Nathan es mejor”

La suave risa de su madre retumbó en su memoria.

Tú lo viste abrir los ojos, más tranquilo, pero con un enorme velo de tristeza.


	7. Chapter 7

A pesar de que era notorio que su ataque de pánico se había detenido, tú aun masajeabas suavemente la base de su cuello, ya que sabías muy bien cuan volátil y cambiante podía ser ese estado.

\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntaste.

\- Eso creo…- Suspiró- Gracias.

\- Es mi trabajo- Lo soltaste- Seré muy molesta, pero me gustaría recalcar que te haría muy bien la psicóloga.

\- No gracias…

\- Tu sabrás- Te encogiste de hombros- Deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar. En la cena te daré pastillas de nicotina.

\- ¿No puedes dármelas ahora?

\- ¿Crees que es fácil conseguirlas? Tengo que hacer papeleo para eso…- Palmeaste su hombro- Ve…

Drake refunfuñó algo, levemente, poniéndose de pie lentamente y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Y luego quiero que participes- Le dijiste, deteniéndolo- Las charlas grupales están por una razón, úsalas.

\- No me gustan.

\- ¿Sabes?- Lo miraste, en la puerta- Si sales de aquí, es porque no has hecho idioteces. Pero si fuera por mí, no te dejaría ir hasta que lo cumplieras todo.

Él te vio alejarte, sin evitar dar una leve sonrisa. Tu apodo de “la fastidiosa” cada vez cobraba mas sentido.

En lo que restaba del día, él vio calmar sus ansias de nicotina gracias a los chicles, pero aun así, no participó, al igual que luego de un par de días. No importaba que le dijeras, su respuesta era un rotundo no.

Al mediodía de uno de los días siguientes, tú rondabas los internados, como siempre, chequeando que comieran todo y que se medicaran. Estabas algo preocupada por Jacob, el reincidente, ya que su abstinencia por anfetaminas lo estaba volviendo algo difícil de tratar y tenía actitudes que podrían ocultar cierta violencia. Te acercaste a él, con cuidado, viendo que no comía y que tan solo estaba acurrucado en sí mismo, sudando.

\- Jacob- Lo miraste- ¿Necesitas una dosis?

\- No…- Resopló- Lárgate.

\- Trata de comer un poco… ¿Quieres?

\- Púdrete…

Tú negaste. Volviste a rondar a todos, incluyendo a Drake, que había optado por integrarse un poco y sentarse más cerca del grupo. Tras una ronda, increpaste a Jacob nuevamente.

\- Hey…- Tocaste su hombro- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Si… Que me dejes en paz…- Movió su pierna, inquieto.

\- No puedo hacer eso, estas colapsando…

\- ¡Que me dejes!- Se puso de pie.

Jacob ni siquiera se giró para mirarte, tan solo movió su codo velozmente hacia atrás, a tu rostro, golpeando tu cara con fuerza. Tú, aunque siempre estabas atenta a cualquier cosa similar, no pudiste evitar un ataque tan rápido y cercano, por lo que trastabillaste unos cuantos pasos, sujetándote de la mesa, sintiendo un punzante dolor en tu nariz.

Entre las cientos de estrellas que nublaban tu visión, viste al hombre, furioso, acercándose, con el puño listo para otro golpe. Pero en vez de encontrarte desprotegida contra él, viste a Drake aparecer ágilmente por detrás de él, adelantarlo, y propinarle un veloz gancho derecho en la mandíbula, que lo hizo dar casi un giro completo sobre sus pies y caer inconsciente.

El fornido recién llegado te miró un momento, con ojos entre curiosos y preocupados, e intentó acercarse, pero se detuvo, levantando pacíficamente ambas manos, al notar los cinco enfermeros de tamaño monumental rodearlo, evidentemente, al creer que él también te golpearía.

Un par lo apartó firmemente, mientras otros dos juntaban a Jacob del suelo, y otro te ayudaba a soltar la mesa.

\- E-estoy bien- Mascullaste.

\- Te rompió la nariz- Dijo el enfermero, sin cabello, buscando un pañuelo entre sus bolsillos, pero de lo cual carecía.

Tú miraste tu ropa de enfermería, viendo la sangre que evidentemente provenía de ti. Quisiste taparte la nariz, pero al hacerlo, el dolor te obligó a dar un precioso insulto en voz alta.

Al ver que tu compañero no tenía que ofrecerte, Samuel sacó un pañuelo grande del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo extendió a uno de los enfermeros que lo vigilaba, y que, a su vez, te lo acercó.

\- Eres estúpida…- Suspiró el calvo.

\- Gracias, Ernesto- Gruñiste, tapándote la nariz.

\- Vamos a la guardia- Te tomó el brazo, para ayudarte- Antes de que la nariz te quede desproporcionadamente fea… Más de lo que ya es.

\- Tu eres desproporcionadamente feo- Comenzaste a caminar.

Lentamente caminaste hacia la puerta, pasando cerca de Drake, aun vigilado por enfermeros. Te detuviste un momento, mirándolo.

\- Drake- Lo señalaste con tu mano libre- Muchos puntos para ti.

\- No los quiero- Sonrió- Hice lo que cualquiera haría, solo gané por proximidad.

Negaste suavemente, alejándote, de la mano de Ernesto.

Y mientras estabas en la camilla, esperando a que tu nariz se desinflara con el hielo, pensaste en cuan tonta habías sido en acercarte tanto a Jacob, sabiendo que estaba bajo el efecto del síndrome de abstinencia y sabiendo cuan peligroso sería. Pero eras demasiado bonachona y testaruda.

También pensaste en cuán rápido había actuado Drake, y el hecho de que, de no ser por él, Jacob hubiese llegado a ti antes que los enfermeros, y te hubiese golpeado nuevamente, quizás con más fuerza. Tu mente recordó con que agilidad y certeza lo dejó fuera de combate, así como su manera de quedarse atento a ti. Era obvio que él, a su manera, era una persona extremadamente amable.


	8. Chapter 8

Por el ataque que habías recibido, el hospital decidió que te tomaras el resto del día libre, por lo que las restantes horas, y la cena, transcurrieron en tu ausencia, y de alguna manera u otra, se notaba que no estabas allí.

Había otra reunión de adictos. Drake, obviamente, no participó, sino que se quedó en la parte opuesta de la sala, sentado en una silla, lo más lejos posible de los demás y el coordinador.

No pudo evitar mirar a su lado un par de veces. El silencioso de Kurt estaba allí también, sentado lejos del grupo, reducido en sí mismo, mitad por timidez, mitad por miedo a él.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Samuel se hubiese quedado callado, pero podía sentir que Kurt estaba temeroso. Y eso no le gustaba. Una cosa era generarle miedo a un asesino, pero otra muy diferente era a un adulto joven con obvios problemas de interacción y mirada tan aterrada como amable.

\- ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?- Samuel preguntó, tratando de animarlo.

Kurt lo miró, levemente, casi ignorando la broma de que alguien pidiera eso estando internado para desintoxicarse.

\- No entiendo por qué quieren que participemos en eso- Continuó Drake, al ver que su interlocutor no respondía- Como si solucionara algo…

Pero Kurt seguía sin responder.

Pensando en su leve y positiva relación con la enfermera más testaruda del lugar, Samuel cambió de enfoque.

\- Ahora que la “señora nariz rota” no está… Si necesitas decir algo, puedo escucharte…

El muchacho de cabello negro asintió, levemente.

\- Ella es la viva imagen de “la gota vence a la roca por su perseverancia, no por su fuerza”- Rio Drake, levemente- Pero si sigue así, la golpearán muy seguido.

\- Para plantar un rosal debes pincharte las manos- Susurró Kurt.

Samuel se sorprendió un poco, ya que era la primera vez que lo oía hablar desde que había entrado. Había descubierto que su tono de voz era en especial suave, terso, casi dulce.

\- Mhm- El hombre de tatuaje de aves se cruzó de piernas- Ella es casi demasiado amable para el promedio de delincuentes que hay aquí.

\- Tú no eres uno de esos- Kurt se acomodó en su asiento- Creí que serías el primero en lanzar un golpe, no el primero en correr a defenderla.

\- Que parezca peligroso no quiere decir que me guste golpear inocentes. Y a Jacob le rompí la cara solo porque lo vi demasiado decidido a hacerle daño. Y que tú parezcas silencioso no quiere decir que no tengas nada que decir.

\- ¿No deberías decir eso allá?- Señaló al coordinador hablando con los demás.

\- ¿Para qué? Se tienen entre ellos, aparentemente. Tú y yo buscamos oídos selectivos.

\- Si estás aquí por consumir tanta droga, es porque no has encontrado un oído lo suficientemente selectivo.

Drake lo miró un momento. El muchacho tímido era, evidentemente, mucho más inteligente de lo que podría pensar.

\- Chico listo- Sonrió Samuel.

Kurt dio una ínfima sonrisa, antes de instaurar un pequeño silencio cómodo.

\- Curioso- Drake puso un pie sobre una silla libre- Extraño verla dar vueltas por ahí y preguntarme si participaré o no…

\- Ella suele hacer eso… Entra en tu cabeza y corazón sin que te des cuenta…

\- Hablando de entrar- Samuel lo miró- Te ves relativamente sano ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

\- ¿Sano?- El joven se redujo levemente, incómodo- Estaba probando una nueva droga para mi timidez, y bueno… ya sabes… Llegué al punto de internarme… Cada cosa que comía, lo vomitaba.

\- No deberías… Ser tímido no está mal. Eres inteligente.

\- Y tu…

\- Buen punto… Pero tengo aspecto de pandillero, y te aseguro que tengo ese aspecto por una vida no muy agradable… Hay cosas que quiero borrar.

\- Intenta una lobotomía.

\- Gracioso ¿Mmmm?- Sonrió.

Kurt no sonrió, al menos no de la manera esperada. Pero Drake sabía que esa conversación era más de lo que hubiese esperado. De lo que estaba seguro era que no estaría así de receptivo y sociable con él si no lo hubiese visto defenderte con tal vehemencia. De ser así, tendría el mismo trato que con los restantes habitantes de esa ala del hospital: nulo.

Por la noche, mientras Samuel dormía, vio su descanso levemente interrumpido por un extraño sueño. Se veía a si mismo vestido únicamente con la bata de hospital, como si estuvieran por operarlo, mientras caminaba descalzo por un pasillo relativamente oscuro, directamente hacia una puerta abierta, en el extremo opuesto, iluminada como por mil lámparas. En vez de acercarse a esa puerta, él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, entrando en una sala pequeña, pobremente iluminada. Allí se vio a sí mismo, recostado en una cama, lleno de cientos de cables y sondas, pálido, con el rostro desfigurado, consumido. Abrazando sus piernas, vio a Nathan, llorando, mientras Elena permanecía de pie, con la cabeza baja, y no muy lejos Víctor negaba.

Drake intentó tocar a su hermano, pero todo dentro de esa habitación se volvió humo, excepto su cuerpo en la cama, inerte. Se acercó a sí mismo, se observó un momento, viendo cuan mal se veía.

Levantó los ojos, para ver que alguien se había parado del lado opuesto de la cama. Eras tú, la testaruda enfermera, que tapó completamente tu cuerpo, lentamente. Tú te agachaste a su cabeza y besaste su frente, delicadamente.

\- Te dije que no te murieras- Le dijiste, antes de tapar su rostro y mirar al otro Drake, de pie- Creyó que era muy fuerte… Creyó que podía consumir lo que quisiera… Ahora solo es un recuerdo doloroso. Intenta no ser como él ¿Quieres?

Él te observó mientras dejabas la cama y tomabas su brazo, gentilmente, sacándolo de la habitación. Era un sueño, pero podía sentir el agarre cálido, la tibieza de tus dedos, tu perfume, todo extremadamente invitante, difícil de eludir.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, tú intentaste cerrar la puerta, dejarlo afuera, pero él te lo impidió, tomando tu mano con firmeza.

\- Ya es tarde- Susurraste, volviéndote humo- Ya estás muerto.

Samuel se despertó con esa frase, asustado, mirándolo todo, viendo que estaba vivo. De momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Tú volviste al trabajo al día siguiente, normal, exceptuando tu nariz vendada, hinchada, un poco ennegrecida. No tardó mucho tiempo para que vieras a Drake por un pasillo y este se acercara a ti como mosca a la miel.

\- Eeeeey- Se acercó rápidamente a ti- Hola… ¿Cómo está tu nariz?

\- Hinchada y adolorida- Dijiste- Pero puedo respirar… Gracias a ti.

\- Fue un placer… Hacía tiempo que no golpeaba a nadie… Extrañaba eso…

\- Mhm…- Te apoyaste en la pared- ¿Sabes? He estado hablando por ahí… Dicen las malas lenguas que estas cerca de ser liberado…

\- ¿En serio?- Sonrió- ¡Al fin!

\- Estas aquí hace solo diez días ¿De qué hablas?

\- Pareció una vida entera…

\- Mhm… Aun cuando no has hablado con absolutamente nadie… Suertudo.

\- Hablé con Kurt- Se pavoneó.

\- Si… Eso oí… Desgraciado… Con lo que me cuesta que me diga algo, tú vas y le sacas diálogos enteros- Golpeaste suavemente su brazo.

\- Para que sepas, la conversación surgió por que hablé de ti…

\- Mhm…- Te alejaste por el pasillo.

\- Doña mhm…- Dijo él- Soñé contigo.

\- Es normal- Lo miraste.

\- No era tan normal, era deprimente…

\- Es un buen tema para tratar con un psicólogo…

\- No me jodas…

\- Eres imposible…- Volviste a alejarte.

Samuel se quedó mirándote, sonriendo.

Fue en la noche siguiente que otro sueño se apoderó de la cama de Drake. Por alguna razón, estaba en la casa de Nathan, pero todas las cosas carecían de color, como si viviera en una película de blanco y negro, además de que ni Nathan ni Elena estaban allí. Estaba él, solo.

Vio la puerta principal abrirse, te vio entrar vestida de negro, acercarte velozmente a él y abrazarlo con fuerza, ampliamente. Samuel te estrujó con firmeza, sintiendo un alivio monumental crecerle en el pecho, hundiendo sus dedos en tus cabellos, memorizando tu calor.

Tú tomaste su rostro, lo apartaste levemente para verlo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- Te quejaste- Sam… ¿Qué hiciste?

\- N-no lo sé- Masculló- ¿Qué hice?

\- Te suicidaste… Idiota… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí?

\- No lo hice… Estoy aquí…

\- No… Te vi- Acariciaste suavemente su cuello- Te dije que no murieras…

\- Por favor… Estoy aquí…- Él apoyó sus labios en tu frente.

\- Solamente tenías que decírmelo- Pasaste tus brazos por su cintura, frotando tu cara contra la suya- Sam… Ahora debo ir a tu funeral…

\- No… Quédate…- Buscó tu mirada- Por favor…

\- Todo hubiese sido tan diferente…- Dejaste tu boca muy cerca de la suya.

Samuel intentó acortar los ínfimos milímetros, probar tu boca, pero tú lo apartaste suavemente, con tu mano apoyada en su pecho.

Como la vez anterior, él solo pudo ver cómo te volvías humo entre sus dedos. Eso lo despertó, no tan asustado como anteriormente. Vio que era hora de levantarse, pero aun así se quedó en la cama, pensando en su aparentemente nuevo sueño recurrente, mientras esperaba que de alguna manera significara algo más que lo evidente.

Durante ese almuerzo, comiendo, pensando, te vio acerarte a ti, con la nariz negra, sentándote enfrente de él.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- Dijo Drake- Mi deliciosa comida de hospital puede llenarte.

\- No gracias, prefiero comerme los guantes de látex…- Pensaste- Vas a poder comer comida casera muy pronto…

\- ¿Cuán pronto? ¿Vas a invitarme una cena preparada por ti?- Sonrió, con leve aire seductor.

\- No…- Sonreíste levemente- Te has portado ejemplarmente… Mañana temprano podrás volver a casa, si quieres… No más comida asquerosa, obligaciones, terapias, visitas de tu hermano en la sala común…

\- ¿En serio? No me lo esperaba tan pronto…

\- En otro caso, estarías festejando que te vas de aquí ¿Por qué tan serio?

\- Me acostumbré, supongo- Se encogió de hombros para luego mirarte fijamente- Más allá de todo, hay cosas interesantes y lindas aquí dentro…

\- Mhm…- Trataste de ignorar el elogio- ¿Sabes que aun sostengo mi teoría? No has tomado la terapia básica… Vas a recaer, Drake…

\- Me tienes poca fe.

\- No, tengo experiencia en esto… Y la razón por la que te drogaste, ni siquiera lo mencionaste. Esa gangrena sigue allí- Apuntaste su cabeza- Volverás… Y te patearé el trasero cuando eso pase.

\- Que dulce…

Negaste suavemente, levantándote.

Era la mañana del día siguiente, Samuel se había despedido levemente de Kurt, y caminaba por el pasillo con su pequeño bolso con cosas, saludando a los enfermeros, hasta que te vio a ti, apoyada contra la pared.

\- Cabezota- Te abrazó, sorpresivamente y con fuerza- Nos vemos…

\- Es una buena instancia para decirte que espero no verte por aquí nunca más- Palmeaste su firme espalda.

\- Pasaré…- Se separó un poco de ti- Para invitarte a un helado o algo…

\- Mhm… Cuídate…- Palmeaste su pecho- Usa lo que aprendiste.

\- Por Dios… Si mamá… Cálmate- Fingió hastío.

Reíste levemente, viéndolo guiñarte un ojo y caminar lentamente hacia la salida, hacia un hombre fornido, más joven, y una dama de cabello color arena y mirada fuerte.

Suspiraste levemente, rezando por que, por esta vez, te equivocaras. No querías verlo allí, otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Por un puñado de días, ya fuera del hospital, Samuel se divirtió disfrutando de su libertad, comiendo la comida que le gustaba, descansando en su propia cama. Visitó a su hermano, quien, por un momento, creyó que todo había funcionado, que su hermano había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, y que incluso había superado sus antiguos vicios ante el cigarro y el alcohol.

Sin embargo, en una noche solitaria, en la que Drake limpiaba la sala, él se encontró con su antiguo paquete de cigarrillos. Tomó la cajetilla, aun a la mitad, pensando.

\- En el hospital no me quitaron la nicotina de una sola vez- Se dijo a sí mismo, colocándose un cigarro apagado en los labios- Si…

Usando su amado encendedor, lo encendió, saboreando el humo, algo que descubrió que había extrañado enormemente.

Pero lejos de solo fumar uno, pronto consumió todos los que quedaban, y se encontró sin nada en la mañana siguiente. No tenía deseos de salir a comprar, por lo que mojó sus labios con un cigarrillo de marihuana, y por el resto del día, fumó otros tres.

A la noche, su hermano volvió a visitarlo, pero tras pasar la puerta, oler el ambiente y verlo, supo que su grandioso estado solamente había durado una semana.

\- ¿En serio?- Suspiró Nathan- Sam… ¿En serio?

\- ¿En serio que?

\- ¿Marihuana? ¿No pudiste tener un poco de voluntad?- Pateó levemente el sillón.

\- Cálmate, viejo, es solo marihuana… Además es solo como reemplazo de mis cigarrillos, se me acabaron…

\- Se suponía que dejarías todo… Para eso estabas hospitalizado.

\- Dejarlo todo, de pronto, es más complicado de lo que parece. Y te recuerdo que me quedé en el hospital solamente porque tú me insististe.

\- ¿Entonces de que te sirvió? Solamente lo usaste como prisión, idiota- Nathan se enojó- ¡Te mande allí para que te curaras! ¡Para que volvieras a ser el viejo Sam! ¡Vuelves limpio, pero con las mismas ganas de consumir!

\- ¡No estaba allí voluntariamente!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero en el estado en que estabas, nada era voluntario! ¡Estabas muriéndote! ¿¡No entiendes eso!?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero eres tú el que no entiende!

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no te entiendo! ¡Pasas toda tu vida arriesgándote, paseando en el borde de la vida y la muerte! ¡Saltas por precipicios y tejados, fumas y bebes, te peleas con pandilleros y asesinos, te dejas medio matar cien veces, y te drogas hasta el límite! ¿¡Para que haces eso!? ¿¡Que quieres probar!?

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- ¿Y por qué mierda sales del hospital, habiendo psicólogos que te atienden, si no lo sabes? ¿Por qué no te quedaste a averiguarlo?

\- ¡Por qué no quiero averiguarlo! ¡No quiero saber eso de mí!

\- ¡Madura!- Lo empujó- ¡Madura antes de que te mates, idiota! ¡Ya no eres un niño, no puedes sobrevivir a todo! ¡Mañana quizás te mates del todo! ¿¡Y para que!? ¡Para nada! ¡Para eso agarra tu revólver y suicídate! ¡Deja de preocuparnos diariamente, pedazo de mierda!

Samuel se quedó mirándolo, levemente asustado de verlo tan furioso.

\- ¡Dios!- Nathan se agarró la cabeza- ¡Ya no sé qué hacer contigo! ¡Renuncio!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Renuncio, he dicho!- Volvió a empujarlo- ¡No voy a ser tu hermano para decirte cosas que no vas a hacer! ¡No voy a ser tu hermano para venir a verte mientras te matas día a día! ¡Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo! ¡Pero a menos que sea para decirme que te estas curando, no acudas a mí! ¡Si no me tomas en cuenta, me voy!

\- P-pero Nate…

\- ¿Qué?

\- N-no es tan fácil…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni lo has intentado! ¡Me tienes harto, Samuel! ¡Ve! ¡Drógate! ¡Pero ni siquiera iré a tu maldito funeral!

Nathan dio media vuelta, para irse, dando un portazo, dejando a su hermano de pie en la sala, con aire desolado.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar nuevamente, y su primera acción fue patear con fuerza el sillón, dando un corto grito de frustración. Su mente estaba nublada de ira consigo mismo, por lo que, presa de la desesperación que crecía en su interior, caminó rápidamente al baño para inyectarse heroína. Eso lo calmó un poco, pero no pudo evitar el paso del tiempo, las horas que poco a poco menguaron los efectos, haciendo resurgir, con la salida del sol, la tristeza mezclada con soledad, la depresión que empezaba a consumirlo en una vorágine de angustia.

Aun algo drogado se movió hasta su habitación y revolvió entre los cajones, sacando su arma, que como siempre, estaba cargada. Miró el objeto metálico, mientras sentía su corazón pesarle, los ojos humedecerse. Sintió una pesada lágrima recorrerle la mejilla y subió el cañón hasta un lado de su cabeza, apoyando la punta entre sus cabellos.

Pensó en Nathan, sollozando, tratando de discernir que le produciría más dolor, si saber que se había matado de inmediato o saber que se estaba drogando hasta morir. Y sabía que a pesar de todo, y lo enojado que estaba, su hermano lo amaba, y lo quería con vida.

Su mente revivió todas las imposibles conversaciones que había tenido en sueños, con la enfermera más testaruda que hubiese conocido. Recordó todas las veces en las que había oído la petición que no se muriera, el modo en que había soñado todos esos momentos luego de morir. Recordó cuan lúgubre, triste y solitario se sentía el ambiente al saber que estaba muerto.

Suspirando, dejó lentamente el arma en el cajón y volvió a colocar las pocas cosas que había sacado de su bolso. Resignado a saber que había estado terriblemente equivocado, caminó por la ciudad, muy despacio, hacia el hospital.

Tú recién habías entrado a tu turno, cuando lo viste aparecer, con paso lento. Te dolió verlo de nuevo, ver cómo te regalaba una débil sonrisa triste. Te dolió haber tenido razón.


	11. Chapter 11

Tú caminaste silenciosamente con él, con tu mano en su espalda, devuelta a la habitación en donde un par de semanas atrás él había dormido. Lo viste entrar, sentarse en la cama, suspirar largamente.

Habías esperado que volviera unas semanas más tarde, tan drogado como antes, así que te pareció extraño verlo pronto y relativamente limpio.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Te sentaste cerca, a su lado.

\- Entendí…- Suspiró nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué entendiste?

\- Que tenías razón… Fue estúpido irme…

\- Pero no estás aquí por haber entendido… Te internaste tu solo, voluntariamente, de pie y coherente, no entubado en una camilla…

\- Me salí de control… Encontré viejos cigarrillos, los fumé todos, fumé marihuana… Mi hermano se enojó, como nunca antes, y me dijo que ya no se esforzaría conmigo, ya que yo no me esforzaba. Me abandonó, y eso me cayó tan mal, que tomé una dosis de heroína, y cuando se pasó el efecto, intenté volarme la cabeza… Ahí fue cuando entendí…

\- Hiciste bien en volver- Frotaste lentamente su espalda- Tranquilo… Pero vas a hacerme caso ¿Cierto?

\- Esta vez… Si…

\- Vas a tener que trabajar duro, sobre todo con la psicóloga… Y ella no te dejará ir, no sin que asistas a miles de sesiones. Tienes trabajo para rato con eso.

\- ¿La psicóloga? Pero ella no me gusta… Me parece muy…- Frunció el entrecejo- Forzado.

\- Bueno, podemos solicitarte otro profesional… ¿Prefieres un hombre?

\- Mmmm…- Pensó- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo que?

\- ¿No puedes hacerme las sesiones?

\- No soy psicóloga, Drake…

\- Dime Samuel… Y aunque no lo seas ¿Acaso lo importante no es el objetivo? Hace tiempo dijiste que necesito hablar esto, y esclarecerlo… Y tú ya sabes bastante de mí… Además de que te conozco, te tengo confianza.

\- Dudo que se pueda…

\- No lo hablaré con nadie más. Puedes decirle a la psicóloga que, o eres tú, o van a tener que mandarme los enfermeros con forma de jugadores de rugby.

\- Dios- Suspiraste- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo con tonterías como esa y, en cosas serias, como tu adicción, lo tomas todo a la ligera?

\- No se… ¿No crees que tener unas cuantas sesiones me ayuden a averiguarlo?

\- Bien- Te frotaste la nuca- Voy a intentar convencerla, pero no prometo nada. Y si funciona, seguramente necesitaré grabar todo lo que dices…

\- Está bien… No me importa… Quiero arreglarme…

\- No estas roto- Acariciaste su cabello- Solamente un poco perdido. Un poco de orientación y estarás como nuevo.

\- ¿Eso crees?- Te miró.

\- Mhm- Sonreíste dulcemente- ¿Sabes? Ahora es diferente, así que tema de los puntos para salir antes, en tu caso no se aplican. Sobre todo porque, ya que entraste voluntariamente, puedes salir cuando quieras.

\- ¿Tendré que hablar con los otros adictos y los coordinadores?

\- De ser posible… Por alguna razón utilizamos eso, créeme.

\- Bien…- Suspiró.

\- ¿Tu hermano sabe que estas aquí?

\- No… Lo llamaré más tarde… No quiero arruinarle el día desde tan temprano…

\- Saber que viniste tu solo para dejar tus vicios, no arruinará su día, lo mejorará…

\- Para ser tan testaruda, puedes llegar a ser realmente dulce.

\- Gracias, eso intento…- Te pusiste de pie- Voy a preparar tus horarios… 

Él te observó detenidamente mientras lo dejabas solo, pensando en cuan extraña podías ser.

Durante la mañana, se dedicó a acomodar sus cosas, a recorrer los pasillos nuevamente, a averiguar que había cambiado después de su partida. Nada, en realidad. Absolutamente nada.

Cerca del mediodía él se sentó en su cama y tomó su teléfono, mirando levemente el número de su hermano. No iba a llamarlo, pero tus palabras lo habían envalentado. Lo llamó, oyendo como tardaba en contestar, hasta que una voz reconocida acudió a él.

\- Samuel…- Suspiró, sin demasiados ánimos, del otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- Hola… hermanito…- Dijo Samuel, sin saber cómo comenzar- Mmmm… Nada… Solamente quería avisarte… Estoy llamándote desde el hospital, decidí volver al ala de adicciones… Esta vez es en serio. Lo que me dijiste… realmente abrió mis ojos. Voy a estar aquí, lo haré bien esta vez.

\- Me alegra oír eso, Sam… En serio…-Inspiró, entre aliviado y satisfecho- Es un alivio saber que estas en el lugar correcto.

\- Lo sé. Todo gracias a ti. Necesitaba que me golpearas de esa manera. Voy a trabajar duro, cumpliré el programa… Eso quizás me tome tiempo, así que visítame cuando estés demasiado aburrido. De todos modos puedo salir siempre que quiera, así que te llamaré si decido pasar a visitarlos… Si Elena quiere, digo…

\- No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargo.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Sam…

\- Dime…

\- Perdóname…

\- Viejo… No, no tienes que disculparte… Soy yo el que te debe disculpas por años… lo siento, hermanito…

\- Es que…- Nathan se tomó un momento, pensativo- Tenía miedo… No sabía que hacer…

\- Yo creo que también tenía miedo… Por eso consumía tanto… Pero es hora de tomar las riendas ¿No crees?

\- Si… Tú puedes hacerlo, grandote…

\- Solo tenme un poco de paciencia, N-nate- Tartamudeó, levemente emocionado- No me dejes solo… Te necesito…

\- Tú lucha… Yo estaré allí.

\- Te quiero hermanito…

\- Yo también, viejo…

\- N-nos vemos…

\- Cuídate…

Samuel colgó, inspirando entrecortadamente.

Tú, que te habías acercado a su puerta para darle los horarios, te quedaste oyendo, y sonreíste, sabiendo que él iba por buen camino.


	12. Chapter 12

Samuel estaba sentado en el comedor general, viendo a Kurt, quien había demostrado una leve sorpresa al verlo nuevamente. Luego se acercaría a él, para saludarlo. De momento solo estaba quieto, esperando que trajeras su comida, sus medicamentos y su horario.

Además había visto a Jacob, apartado, vigilado por un enfermero de grandes proporciones. Tendría un ojo atento a él, solo por si acaso.

Poco después apareciste, dejando las cosas en la mesa, frente a él.

\- Bueno… Comida y medicamentos- Colocaste además un par de hojas a su lado- Y tu nuevo horario.

\- ¿Dos hojas?- Las tomó- ¿No era solamente una?

\- Eres un caso especial… Además, estuve hablando con la psicóloga. Buenas noticias, podrás hacer catarsis conmigo, y sin necesidad de grabar lo que dices.

\- ¿En serio?- Drake sonrió ampliamente, iluminando su rostro.

\- En serio. Dentro de…- Miraste el reloj en tu muñeca- Una hora.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- En la sala 5B… Tengo las llaves.

\- Oh… De acuerdo…

Tú lo dejaste, para atender a los demás drogadictos, como siempre.

Una hora después, estabas finalizando de acomodar unas cosas en la sala 5B, cuando unos golpes a la puerta te llamaron la atención. Te acercaste y abriste, viendo que era Drake. Lo dejaste pasar y cerraste la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Es necesaria tanta seguridad?- Preguntó él.

\- Es por precaución… Además, si decides atacarme o asesinarme, los demás saben que la única manera de salir es con esta llave, y sabiendo que estaba aquí contigo, tu presunción de inocencia se borra.

\- Wao…

\- Es el ala de adicciones, Drake… Ya viste lo que pasa cuando alguien se sale un poco de control- Apuntaste tu nariz.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Bien- Suspiraste, sentándote junto a una mesa y señalándole una silla libre- Hora de desnudarse.

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró, sorprendido.

\- Hablo del alma…

\- Aaahhhhh…- Rio, sentándose- Ya creía que estabas drogada o algo.

\- No, yo ya salí de eso.

\- ¿En serio?- Te miró, seriamente- ¿Tu…?

\- Nope- Lo detuviste, abriendo un cuaderno- Son tus sesiones.

\- De acuerdo, hablaremos de eso luego…

\- Suenas a psicólogo.

\- No gracias…- Prestó atención a la música instrumental que sonaba en volumen muy bajo.

\- Cierto, no parecen gustarte demasiado… ¿Alguna razón en especial?

\- Oh… Ya empezamos…

\- Drake…

\- Si, si…- Se rascó la nuca- No lo sé… Nunca me gustaron.

\- Alguna razón debe haber… ¿Has asistido a muchos?

\- No en realidad…- Pensó, mirando a la nada- Creo que cuando era muy pequeño… No recuerdo bien…

\- ¿Tenías problemas de niño?

\- No, era bastante buen chico, de hecho…

\- Los padres no llevan al hijo al psicólogo por ser demasiado bueno. Posiblemente haya ocurrido algo en la familia y quisieron averiguar cómo estabas…

\- Mi madre quizás… Porque, así, padres, en general…- Se movió en su asiento, incómodo.

\- Dices que eras muy joven, pero es obvio de que algo habrás visto u oído… Ese malestar que muestras al hablar de tu familia no viene de la nada. Ya sabemos que tu madre era lo bueno de tu vida, y seguramente hablaremos mucho de ella más adelante, pero me interesa el lado “malo”.

\- Él- Resopló- Si…

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- ¿Además de matar a nuestra madre?- Te miró.

\- Lo odias desde antes que eso…- Mencionaste al saber un poco sobre eso- Debe haber más…

\- Hay mucho más… Pero todo malo que no cayó en Nate o en mí, cayó en ella. Era como un escudo… No importaba con cuantas ganas venia para pegarnos, casi siempre ella estaba en el medio, recibiéndolo. Día tras día… Año tras año… Y en vez de adquirir la fuerza para defendernos, yo solamente huía, huía y huía…- Cerró el puño, con fuerza- Maldito cobarde…

\- Hey…- Tomaste su mano, con suavidad- Eras un niño, no podías hacer nada. Nada fue tu culpa.

\- Como sea… díselo a mi madre… que se casualmente se “suicido”…- Bufó.

\- Tranquilo…- Susurraste, acariciando el dorso de su mano- Respira…

\- Si, lo siento…- Negó levemente, inspirando largamente, tomando tus dedos.

\- Volvamos a lo del psicólogo… ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Intentó convencerte de alguna cosa?

\- Ahora que lo dices…- Pensó- Quizás no sea así… Pero recuerdo haber tenido la sensación de que me hablaba de algo a lo cual pensaba que estaba mal… No sé bien que… Pero ahí está…

\- De ahí debe surgir tu repulsión por los psicólogos…

\- Por suerte tú no eres psicóloga- Sonrió levemente.

\- Estoy haciendo el trabajo de una. Por cierto ¿Te molesta que este anotando algunas cosas?- Apuntaste al cuaderno abierto entre tus manos- Es para no olvidarme…

\- No, está bien.

\- Y…- Le diste un cuaderno nuevo- Ten. Escribe.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo que sea. Cuando estés en tu cama y se te crucen pensamientos raros, ideas, sucesos de tu pasado o todo lo que podría ayudarme a calmar tu mente. Eso nos servirá más adelante…

\- ¿Y si no escribo nada?

\- Eres inteligente, Drake, en cuanto empieces a escribir, quizás termines con un libro entero de memorias.

\- ¿Cuándo me llamaras por mi nombre?

\- Prioridades…

Samuel rio suavemente, negando.


	13. Chapter 13

Tú te sentaste mejor, mirando lo que habías anotado sobre lo que Samuel había hablado.

\- Tu habías dicho que de niño huías de tu padre y de los problemas, en vez de enfrentarlo…- Lo miraste- Supongo que eres consciente de que eso sigue vigente ¿Cierto?

\- Hum…- Pensó- No…

\- Todos los vicios del mundo son un mecanismo de huida, y tú lo has consumido todos y en grandes cantidades… Has intentado suicidarte para evitar problemas y sufrimientos… Y por lo que me has dicho en semanas anteriores, tu estilo de vida no era demasiado del tipo “quedarse quieto”. Aun estas huyendo.

\- Oh- Te miró, pensativo- Bueno… Ahora que lo pones de ese modo… Tiene sentido.

\- Lo que quiero saber es… ¿De que estas huyendo ahora? Eres adulto y tienes el control de tu vida, no necesitas huir.

\- Es un viejo hábito… Supongo…- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Hablando de hábitos… ¿Cuándo comenzaste con los cigarrillos?

\- Cuando pude… En el orfanato.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque era algo propio de los muchachos con estilo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejaste?

\- Porque es adictivo…

\- Mmm… Me habías comentado que todo el problema con las drogas surgió en tu último “gran fracaso” como buscador de tesoros… ¿Cómo fue eso? Es decir ¿Qué consumiste? ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

\- Mmmm…- Se apoyó en la mesa- Estábamos en Portugal… Se suponía que era un trabajo tan simple como ir y volver, pero después del segundo mes de caminar, volar, navegar y buscar cosas que sonaban a “siga participando”, empecé a defraudarme… Estábamos en un hotel de pésima categoría en un barrio espantoso, de noche, salí a comprar cigarrillos, y como no se veía ninguna tienda, empecé a preguntar a la poca gente que había por allí… Evidentemente mi portugués es una mierda, así que solo quedó en claro que quería consumir algo, aunque la gente no entendió bien el que… Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba frente a una mujer demacrada que me vendía un polvo blanco. Estaba desesperado por apagar mi mente, así que lo compré y aspiré esa cocaína. Terminé volviendo por más…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no?- Miró a otro lado- Mi vida era un asco, estaba lleno de fracasos, daba igual. De todos modos, era un poco en vano… Yo jamás podría alcanzar ni la mitad del brillo del grandioso Nathan Drake.

\- ¿Te molesta la sombra de tu hermano?

\- Un poco… No al nivel de odiarlo, eso es obvio… Siempre lo quise con toda mi alma. Pero creo que siempre estuve celoso de mi hermano… Él siempre parecía tener ventaja sobre mí…

\- ¿Qué clase de ventaja?

\- No lo sé…- Se movió un poco- Todo… Desde la cara…

\- ¿La cara?- No entendiste.

\- Nate tiene un gran parecido con nuestra madre. Yo…- Rio tristemente- Yo me parezco cada vez más a nuestro endemoniado padre… Es verme al espejo y notar que, día tras día, soy cada vez más idéntico… Y… Creo que una parte de mi tiene miedo de que algún día me despierte y sea él.

\- No eres él, nunca lo serás- Tomaste su mano- No importa si físicamente son similares, lo que caracteriza a cada uno es el modo de pensar, sus acciones. Y por más que la genética haga que te parezcas a él, eres todo lo contrario por dentro. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú él que evito que Jacob me moliera a golpes?

\- S-si… supongo que en eso no te equivocas- Estrujó suavemente tu mano.

\- Tonto… ¿De qué más estas celoso?

\- ¿Todo?- Negó tristemente- Lo envidio demasiado… Tiene lo que quiere… Una vida, un trabajo ideal, salud, una esposa, un bebe en camino… La cara de nuestra madre, fama… Yo estoy aquí, viejo, drogado, solo, sin nada más que…

Samuel bajó el rostro, secándose los ojos, tratando de no sonar entrecortado.

Tú te levantaste, para rodear la mesa, sentarte a su lado y frotar con fuerza su espalda.

\- No estas viejo- Susurraste- Ya no estas drogado, mucho menos solo. Tienes tus aptitudes, tus habilidades, tu inteligencia, tu buen corazón. Lo material va y viene, el tiempo pasa para todos, pero lo que tienes dentro es inalterable. Casi matas a una persona extremadamente valiosa solamente porque tenía un poco de caos en la mente.

\- ¿R-realmente crees eso?- Te miró, con ojos rojos.

\- Sino no me tomaría tantos esfuerzos contigo- Palmeaste su espalda- Tu tranquilo… ¿Sabes? Creo que fueron demasiadas revelaciones por un día. Ve a descansar tu mente, mañana seguiremos con esto.

\- Si, está bien…

\- Solo dime algo… ¿Ha sido tan terrible como predicabas?

\- No- Sonrió- Pero fue gracias a ti.

\- Empieza a darte un poco más de crédito- Te pusiste de pie- Tienes tu autoestima un poco baja…

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme con eso también?- Te miró, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Un paso a la vez…

Tú caminaste suavemente hasta la puerta, seguida de cerca por él. Abriste, dejándolo pasar, palmeando su brazo.

\- Mañana- Dijiste- Misma hora, mismo lugar.

\- Si jefa- Rio suavemente.

Drake te regaló una suave sonrisa agradecida mientras se alejaba. Tú sonreíste para ti misma. Esa era la clase de pago por lo que valía la pena tanto trabajo. Más que nada porque tu sueldo real era bastante malo, pero ver los rostros de alivio únicamente tras hablar un poco, era invaluable.

Durante la noche, Samuel se quedó recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que había hablado contigo, en lo aparentemente bien que se sentía al hacerlo. Era un leve alivio, un peso menos que se había apartado de su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Al día siguiente, Samuel entraba nuevamente en la sala 5B y se sentaba en la mesa, junto a ti.

\- Bueno- Suspiraste- No sé bien con que comenzar ¿Has escrito algo? Podemos empezar por ahí…

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por qué no se me ha ocurrido nada que escribir… Además… No me gusta hablar tanto de mí… Cuéntame algo de ti, para variar…

\- No.

\- Por favor- Se acodó en la mesa- Puede ayudarme dándome una nueva perspectiva o algo…

\- No es lo acordado…

\- Lo sé, pero no hablaré más hasta escuchar un poco de tu lado.

\- Drake…

\- Oh, vamos… No le hará mal a nadie.

\- Bien- Suspiraste- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Mmmmm- Se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué eres enfermera?

\- Porque me gusta ayudar… Y porque no tengo la inteligencia suficiente como para ser médico.

\- Pero algo te incitó para ser enfermera y no maestra o fisioterapeuta… ¿Qué fue?

\- Mi familia… Mi vida en general, supongo…

\- ¿Tus padres querían un médico en la familia?

\- No, más bien yo quería un médico en la familia. Eso, y porque quiero evitar más gente muerta por las drogas…- Miraste a otro lado.

\- Dímelo…- Te incitó, al notar que tenías una historia densa detrás de la lengua.

\- Hay una razón por la cual soy una enfermera en el ala de adicciones, Drake… Drogas. Mi familia tiene una larga línea de gente pobre, viviendo en barrios oscuros, drogándose. Mis padres murieron de sobredosis cuando yo era joven, luego de años de golpes, abusos, alcohol, violencia… Cuando todo eso desaparece, estúpidamente creo que saldré de esa espiral y seré algo diferente, pero no, termino en la misma mierda de drogas que ellos. Tenía como veinte años y mi vida se dedicaba en robar por ahí, prostituirme los fines de semana, no comer y comprar droga…

\- Lamento eso…

\- Si… y no había ala de adicciones ni enfermera que me ayudara en eso. Hubiese seguido, consumiendo hasta matarme, de no ser porque quedé embarazada. Obviamente, estando tan perdida entre la heroína, no me di cuenta de que tenía un embarazo, sino hasta después de tener un aborto tras unos cuantos meses.

\- Mierda…- Murmuró él.

\- Fue cuando me di cuenta de cuan cerca del abismo estaba. Decidí desintoxicarme, sola, recayendo más de una vez, mientras comenzaba a estudiar para enfermera. Por suerte estoy limpia desde hace años.

\- Wao, bien por ti.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes cuando digo que tú puedes salir de eso? Si yo, en mi paupérrima situación, pude… Cualquiera puede…

\- Tu pudiste por que eras inteligente, yo no…

Con mirada ácida, tomaste tu cuaderno y golpeaste firmemente su brazo.

\- Compórtate- Dijiste.

\- Bien, bien- Rio- No te enojes.

\- Y ahora que ya hablamos de mí, tú turno.

Y por casi dos horas, Samuel siguió hablándote sobre él. Sus temores, sus dudas, su madre, sus pensamientos. Poco a poco hablaba más profundamente, escudriñando mas dentro de su mente y recuerdos, sacando a la luz cosas que él jamás antes había analizado, ni siquiera a solas.

Posteriormente, se fue a su habitación, relativamente temprano. Sentado junto a un pequeño escritorio que había allí dentro, comenzó a escribir un par de dudas personales en su cuaderno. Recordó que le habías comentado que no se limitara, que se expresara todo lo que quiera, de lo que quisiera o lo perturbara, así que poco a poco comenzó a llenar hojas de pensamientos que se iban por las ramas de la conversación y se alejaban estrepitosamente de la idea inicial.

En cierto momento se detuvo, meditó levemente, y escribió con letra grande “Esto me hace bien”, como un recordatorio a su yo del futuro.

Con los días siguientes, siguió hablando con la enfermera, y escribiendo en su cuaderno.

\- ¿Sabes?- Dijiste, en una de las sesiones- Es sorprendente lo bien que estas avanzando…

\- Gracias a ti- Sonrió.

\- Ni siquiera has tenido un solo ataque de abstinencia… Eso significa que tu cerebro encuentra un equivalente de la droga… Eso, o te estas drogando de algún modo- Lo miraste agudamente.

\- Dios, no… Lo que ocurre es que ya no necesito droga, no tengo la razón para usarlas. Estas curando esa parte podrida de mi cerebro…

\- No estoy curando nada, Drake, porque no tenías ninguna enfermedad, solamente estabas un poco confundido.

\- Bueno, estas orientando esa parte de mi cerebro ¿Mejor?

\- Si- Sonreíste.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Mmmm?- Te miró, con aire interesante.

\- Cuando salgas por la puerta principal, rehabilitado.

\- Meh- Se movió- ¿Y cuánto crees que falte para eso?

\- No mucho en realidad, más si sigues con este ritmo de participación. Ya tengo pensado tu cronograma de actividades para cuando salgas de aquí.

\- ¿Seguirás atendiéndome luego de salir del hospital?

\- No, pero me gusta dejar “tarea para el hogar”. Es muy simple para mí y te ayudará mucho. Por supuesto, siendo tu enfermera de cabecera, estaré disponible para cualquier recaída o lo que necesites.

\- ¿Y si tú me necesitas?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No sé, loca, quiero ayudar yo también- Puso voz de drogado.

Tú reíste ampliamente ante sus ocurrencias.


	15. Chapter 15

Luego de un agradable fin de semana en donde estuvo más en casa de su hermano que en el hospital, Samuel volvió a su habitación con mil pensamientos para plasmar en su cuaderno.

Comenzó con un escrito de tonalidad feliz, para continuar relatando con detalle todos los sueños extraños que había tenido antes de intentar suicidarse, sus ideas al respecto, sus teorías, para luego empezar a distraerse con otra clase de pensamientos.

Durante su siguiente sesión de charla psicológica, él te comentó cuan bien se había sentido fuera del hospital y lo mucho que lo alegraba ver a su hermano tan a gusto con su mejoría.

\- Te lo dije- Reíste- Tu hermano te prefiere sano.

\- Lo sé- Rio- No solo escribí de eso anoche, sino que me acordé de esos sueños extraños que te expliqué…

\- ¿Los escribiste?

\- Si… Con todo el detalle que me acordaba.

\- ¿Puedo?- Extendiste tu mano.

\- ¿Vas… a leerlo?

\- De ser posible… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay información confidencial?

\- No… no precisamente…

Él abrió el cuaderno por la parte específica y te lo acercó. Tú comenzaste a leer velozmente, acostumbrada a devorar libros en poco tiempo.

\- Linda caligrafía y buena ortografía- Elogiaste.

\- Gracias.

Leíste minuciosamente, encontrando particularmente interesante todo lo referido a aquellos sueños. Sin embargo, al ver que había mas escrito, proseguiste. Te encontraste con un texto de las muchas cosas que extrañaba de su anterior vida, como la tranquilidad, su juventud, los paisajes, personas que se habían apartado de su vida. Pero pronto el relato se tornó extraño y pudiste leer algo que se grabó en tu mente: “Además de todo eso, extraño la sensación de un cuerpo femenino en mis manos. Ese calor particular que se cuela entre mis dedos, la suavidad de la tersa piel que me obliga a recorrer cada centímetro con mis manos, sentir cada curva con los ojos cerrados, imaginándome esa sinuosidad en lo profundo de mi mente. El olor levemente cálido cuando mi nariz se clava en un cuello o un excitante aliento denso en el mío. Los aromas penetrantes, los sonidos, los quejidos… Y más allá del paraíso que es tener un encuentro sexual profundo e intenso, añoro enormemente el descansar mi cuerpo sobre una dulce espalda, aun agitado, sintiendo como mis fuertes músculos se relajan poco a poco y mi alma se vuelve seda, acurrucado detrás de una dama…

Creo que la droga había apagado esa parte de mí, lo enterró junto con otro millar de dulces sensaciones. Estoy limpio ahora, y dentro de mi crece mis ansias de sexo, mis deseos furiosos de enterrarme en lo más profundo, llenarme de fluidos y sudor en una maldita vorágine de placer. Mi cuerpo reacciona como antes, mis bajos instintos llaman al animal en mí, en la búsqueda desesperada por una hembra que desee dejarse poseer por miles de embestidas. Ese viejo Sam está de vuelta, y está desesperado. Cientos de posiciones sexuales se conglomeran en una lista mental para ejecutarlas todas y cada una, mis pequeños y sucios antojos me claman con sed… Poder estrujar con firmeza un par de nalgas, clavar suavemente mis dientes en un delicado hombro, chupar infinitamente un par de senos, sentir la pulsátil humedad de una mujer cerca del éxtasis. Soy un arma cargada, lista para atacar…”

Tosiste levemente, mientras le devolvías el cuaderno. Drake miró tu rostro enrojecido, entendiendo que ocurría.

\- Era por eso que no quería dártelo- Murmuró él- Nada personal, solo creí que me harías leer las cosas, no que las leerías tu misma…

\- Si, está bien- Negaste, apresurada- La próxima lo leerás tú… Al menos… Eres sincero contigo mismo…

\- Soy sincero con todo el mundo… ¿Quieres decir algo en específico de la parte “erótica” para dejarlo de lado lo más rápido posible?

\- Emmm… ¿Hace cuánto que no te acuestas con alguien?

\- Tuve un par de encuentros cuando comencé mi viaje por Portugal… Pero nada más.

\- Eso fue hace bastante tiempo…

\- Si…

\- Bueno- Miraste hacia otro lado- Es bueno que te hayas percatado del efecto de la droga en… eso…

\- Si… Es una buena razón para no consumir nunca más…

\- Y…- Rascaste tu cuello- Si… Interesante lo de los sueños, por cierto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es casi un elogio para mí, aparecer tantas veces en tus sueños, como si mi trabajo de enfermera fuera tan bueno que te rescatara aun inconsciente.

\- Debe ser porque lo eres.

\- O porque soy tu única enfermera- Lo miraste de reojo- Si tuvieras otra… u otro, estaría en tus sueños… Es simple psicología, Drake.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Tu cerebro asoció la posibilidad de liberarse, con una de las personas que, de hecho, se está dedicando a eso… yo. Para comunicarse con tu parte “consiente”, el cerebro utiliza sueños, usando rostros conocidos con los que puedas asociar y entender el mensaje.

\- ¿Es decir, que mi cerebro me estaba diciendo que deje de intentar matarme?

\- Básicamente.

\- Que inteligente mi cerebro…

Tú reíste suavemente, afirmando.

\- Eres enfermera- Pensó Samuel- ¿Cómo sabes de interpretación de sueños?

\- Porque me gusta leer… Y más aún cuando son cosas útiles como psicología o economía.

\- ¿Sabes de economía?

\- Soy espantosamente mala con los números, claro que no se de economía… Solo digo que sería útil saberlo.

\- Buen punto- Él rio con fuerza.

Nuevamente te ocurría aquello, y por un momento, únicamente te quedaste enfocada en su risa, tan autentica y amplia, tan extrañamente atrayente y liberadora.


	16. Chapter 16

Luego de un par de días analizando sus sueños, la sesión con Drake se enfocó posteriormente en su madre, en lo que parecía ser su ancla desde muy pequeño. Tu decidiste rebuscar un poco más, hondar en como ella había afectado y manipulado su parte emocional y su personalidad, por lo cual giraste un poco la conversación.

\- Entonces…- Pensaste, mirando tu cuaderno lleno de información- ¿Por qué no estas casado?

\- ¿Eh?- Te miró- ¿Quizás porque no hay mujeres en una prisión masculina?

\- Pero no has estado toda tu vida allí… Estuviste fuera antes y después.

\- Antes estaba muy ocupado en ser un aventurero… Estar más de una semana con la misma mujer, para mi antiguo yo, era fastidioso, más cuando me la pasaba corriendo de lugar en lugar. Y después… Entre Adler y el fiasco de Portugal, no tuve tiempo…

\- Es raro… Para ser un hombre que describe la sexualidad con tanta pasión, pareciera que no la practicas con la misma intensidad. ¿Es solo falta de tiempo o hay algo más?

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Mira…- Te acercaste más a la mesa- Me has hablado mil maravillas de tu madre, elogias todo el tiempo a Fisher, mencionas a tu futura sobrina como un ángel que caerá del cielo, y hablas de mujeres como si todas fueran oro puro… ¿Te das cuenta que idolatras el sexo femenino?

\- No es idolatría- Rio levemente- Son hechos… Tuve la suerte de no cruzarme con mujeres demasiado problemáticas.

\- Se honesto, ni siquiera dices nada negativo de Ross, a pesar de que te haya intentado matar unas cuantas veces… ¿Eso no es una mujer problemática?

\- Tenía sus razones, no estaba loca…

\- Drake… Nos idolatras… Acéptalo.

\- Claro que no… Tan solo no soy un patán, como la mayoría.

\- ¿Ahora intentarás convencerme de que inconscientemente no estás buscando las características de tu madre en el resto de las mujeres?

\- No tuve problemas con mi etapa de Edipo- Te miró fijamente.

\- ¿Alguien ha estado leyendo Freud?- Reíste.

\- Quizás… Pero no tengo problemas con mi Edipo…

\- Claro… Claro… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Todo es un intento constante de no parecerte a tu padre?

\- En parte…- Se movió, incómodo.

\- Que quieras parecerte a tu madre, no es malo… Pero asociar únicamente las cosas malas a tu padre, y únicamente las buenas a tu madre, es olvidarse de que ambos eran humanos. Algo bueno habrá en tu padre, algo malo habrá en tu madre.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que reconozca eso?- Rebuznó.

\- Para que reconozcas que no son modelos mentales. Debes dejar de intentar ser lo más parecido a tu madre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Era una excelente persona! Intentar parecerme a ella es tratar de mejorarme a mí mismo.

\- ¡Pero no eres ella! No eres ni tu padre ni tu madre. Nathan tampoco es tu madre, ni todas las mujeres somos tu madre. Cada persona es única, e intentar eliminar tu personalidad e identidad para copiarla, es otra forma de matarte. Acepta lo que eres y quien eres, para mejorar eso, no para convertirte en alguien más.

El hombre te miró un momento, pensando, maquinando.

\- Intentar volverte otra persona, te cansará- Proseguiste- ¿Pretendes pasar toda tu vida censurando partes de ti? Esta perfectamente bien tener errores, defectos, fallos. Son parte de ti y de tu crecimiento.

\- Mis errores, defectos y fallos me hicieron caer en todas las grandes penurias de mi vida- Miró hacia abajo.

\- Mhm… Y adjudicas todos tus éxitos a tu madre. Si te haces responsable de lo malo, también de lo bueno…

\- Si soy un fallo tras otro…- Masculló.

\- ¡Hey!- Golpeaste su brazo, levemente- ¡No! ¡Estás aquí para aprender a no hacer eso! ¡Valórate, imbécil! ¡Si no empiezas a hacerlo, terminarás drogándote de nuevo! ¿¡Entendido!?

\- Si, cálmate- Levantó las manos, como si se rindiera- Dios… No me pegues.

\- Valórate y deja de idolatrar al resto del mundo.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

\- Con mucho trabajo. Mucho. Realmente.

\- Oh… Puffff…- Bufó, fingiendo cansancio- Que pereza…

Tú volviste a golpearlo, viendo que él empezaba a reír.

Varias horas después, ya en tu casa, te fuiste a dormir, para afrontar a un nuevo día. Pero poco a poco, y cerca del horario de despertarse, el mundo en tu mente comenzó a tomar formas y dinamismo. Como siempre te sucedía, no te habías dado cuenta de que eso era un sueño, y mucho menos pensaste en lo inusual de eso. Tus ojos solamente veían fragmentos focalizados entre nubes de confusión, pero pudiste distinguir un brazo firme sujetándote, un cuerpo cálido junto al tuyo, un aroma conocido, un par de manos curiosas.

Estabas embriagada por aquellas caricias pícaras y pudiste distinguir que estabas encima de alguien, recostada en un cuerpo, en un pecho tonificado lleno de respiración densa y agitada.

Entre nubes, sentiste que un pene caliente, firme, exquisito, entraba en ti con dulce delicadeza, arrancándote un suave quejido, obligándote a acercar tu cara a aquel cuello, sentir esa piel.

Subiste tus manos, sujetaste aquel rostro que por fin observaste e identificaste con una extrema familiaridad.

\- S-sam…- Gemiste en su boca, sintiendo sus manos cariñosas en tu cintura.

Su respiración y gruñidos se clavaron en tus oídos por un buen rato cargado de placer, hasta que, mientras más te acercabas a la cúspide de la dicha, el intermitente despertador te arrancó violenta y vilmente del sueño.

Apagaste el despertador con un sobresalto, prácticamente por impulso y por un momento te quedaste en la misma posición, sintiendo el sueño desvanecerse en tu memoria.

\- ¿Q-que demonios?- Mascullaste, notando que tu piel hervía- ¿En serio? ¿Un maldito sueño húmedo con él? Que estúpida…

Peor que reconocer haber tenido un sueño erótico con él, fue el reconocer que deseabas volver a dormir, para quizás, encontrarlo nuevamente, en tu mente.


	17. Chapter 17

Bastante difícil fue para ti, el tener que atender y oír a Drake, aun con el recuerdo del sueño previo rondando tu conciencia y golpeteando tu mente. No sabías si él se había percatado de que actuabas levemente más extraño, pero esperaste que para el momento de terminar la sesión, él no preguntara nada. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que abriste la puerta de la sala, para seguir con el programa.

\- Por cierto…- Él se detuvo y cerró nuevamente la puerta, mirándote- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Te ves extraña ¿No dormiste bien?

Tu corazón dio un leve brinco, pero intentaste pasar desapercibida.

\- Un poco- Miraste a otro sitio- Demasiadas cosas en la mente…

\- ¿Y hay alguna razón por la cual hoy casi ni me miras a los ojos?

\- ¿Qué dices?- Lo miraste fijamente con todas tus fuerzas- Si te miro a los ojos.

\- Mhm- Sonrió- Solo porque lo mencioné…

\- Ya te dije, demasiadas cosas en la mente… Estoy un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?

\- ¿Nerviosa?- Sonrió nuevamente.

\- No- Negaste apresuradamente.

\- Ohhhh- Dijo con leve ternura- Estas nerviosa ¿De qué?

\- ¡Por Dios, Drake!- Sentiste tu cara hervir- ¡No son nervios! Estoy distraída, ocupada, pensativa… No nerviosa.

\- Mhm- Sonrió, abriendo la puerta- Prefiero creerle a tu cara, mas roja que el cuello de un noruego con urticaria.

Lo viste salir al pasillo y cerraste la puerta detrás de él, para poder refugiarte un momento en la soledad de la sala. Pusiste el cerrojo y te quedaste apoyada en una pared cercana, recobrando el aliento.

“¡Maldición! ¡Estoy nerviosa! ¿Por qué mierda estoy nerviosa?” Pensaste “Fue el estúpido sueño. Fue un sueño. Un maldito sueño. La realidad es la misma de siempre. De nada sirve. ¿Cierto? No es que de repente me parezca atractivo ¿Cierto?”

La sonrisa de Samuel apareció en uno de los rincones de tu mente, junto con sus ojos, su aspecto y sus músculos.

“¡Demonios!” Palmeaste tu frente con fuerza “¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres su enfermera! ¡Esto es un hospital, no un bar! ¡Reacciona! ¡Es poco ético! ¡Es ilegal! ¡Es estúpido! ¡Deja de pensar en él!”

Aunque muy fácil fue decirlo, algo muy diferente fue el intentar hacerlo.

Samuel se acostó temprano, pensando en el hecho de que te había visto notablemente nerviosa. No era la primera vez que veía una mujer nerviosa, ya estaba acostumbrado a como se veían, como para poder identificarlo. Él se quedó acostado, pensativo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo.

“Si… Esos eran nervios… Ya he visto eso antes. Por más que me digas que estabas distraída” Pensó él “¿Pero de qué? Ni que fuera la primera vez que me miras… ¿Habré dicho algo? Puede ser, soy muy boca suelta… Quizás dije algo provocativo” Una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro “Se ve bonita estando nerviosa”.

Él lentamente comenzó a dormirse, pensando, siendo esos pensamientos los que lo arrastraron a un sueño extremadamente detallado. Allí estaba él, caminando detrás de ti, mientras sentía tus manos sujetando sus dedos, conduciéndolo lentamente por pasillos oscuros, con tus ojos clavados en los suyos, completamente cargados de deseos.

Abriste una puerta y lo empujaste adentro, a una especie de pequeño almacén lleno de cosas, y cerraste la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Aquí?- Preguntó él, sonriendo.

\- ¿Te molesta?- Metiste tus manos debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel- ¿Estás listo?

Él te giró con una muy medida firmeza, apoyándote el pecho contra una pared. Sus manos bajaron tu pantalón y ropa interior, de un solo movimiento, para luego bajarse el suyo. Por un momento tocó la sinuosidad de tu espalda baja, acentuando un poco más tus curvas, para luego entrar firmemente en tu vagina, hasta lo más profundo, gruñendo tu nombre.

\- ¡Oh mierda!- Gruñó él.

Drake comenzó a embestirte con fuerza, clamando tu nombre como una invocación oyendo tus gemidos transformarse en gritos de placer.

Fue en una de las poderosas ráfagas de placer, que se despertó de inmediato, sentándose como un resorte.

\- Wow…- Respiró, agitado- Wow…

Él se secó la frente, sintiendo su piel sudorosa, para luego notar la erección monumental que era evidente aun debajo de las sábanas.

“Esto te pasa por pensar demasiado en ella” Sonrió para sí mismo “Dios… Estoy tan cachondo…”

Él miro la hora, era aún madrugada, de noche. Velozmente se descubrió el cuerpo y colocó un trozo de su camisa en su boca. Una de sus manos se quedó acariciando su estómago, sus cicatrices, mientras la otra subía y bajaba en su grueso pene. Samuel comenzó a resoplar, lo más silenciosamente posible.

“O-oh Dios… Esto es nuevo… Masturbarme en un hospital” Sonrió levemente, mientras se estremecía.

Su apetito lo obligó a mover su mano más vigorosamente, y se quedó quieto, mudo, deleitándose del rítmico sonido que estaba produciéndose. Él amaba eso, el saber que estaba tan excitado que podía hacer sonido con su propio glande.

Comenzó a recordar el sueño, pensando en cómo se sentiría penetrarte, y un grueso gruñido salió de su nariz. Drake tiró su nuca hacia atrás, tensando su cuerpo, levantando instintiva y rítmicamente su cintura.

“¡M-mierda! ¡Quiero follarte duro! ¡Si! ¡Ho si! ¡Más!”

Sus ojos giraron hacia atrás y su mano libre se sujetó con fuerza de la sábana mientras gruñía largamente y sentía un líquido caliente y espeso golpearle el pecho. Sus dientes soltaron su camisa, suspirando, relajándose. Él sonrió ampliamente, en parte satisfecho, en parte ansioso por más.


	18. Chapter 18

Algo había cambiado en esa semana, y lo sabías. Aunque no estabas segura de sí era tu reciente curiosidad acerca del descubrimiento de cuan atractivo era él en realidad, o si había algo más. Podías jurar de que Samuel estaba tratándote diferente, mas cariñoso, más cercano, mas insistentemente reiterativo con tocarte y elogiarte, más profundo en el momento de mirarte.

Y eso no hacía sino empeorar todo, semana a semana. Pronto te encontrabas a ti misma distrayéndote con pensamientos, olvidando cosas, descuidando tus labores.

Supiste que era el colmo cuando le diste una medicación equivocada a uno de los internos. Por suerte te percataste a tiempo y pudiste remediarlo, pero un error así podría llegar a ser fatal.

Al día siguiente, a penas él entró en la sala para otra sesión psicológica, tu decidiste hablar.

\- Drake, hoy no habrá sesión- Dijiste cuando lo viste caminar hacia la mesa de siempre.

\- ¿Mmmm?- Se giró hacia ti, confuso- De acuerdo.

\- De hecho, yo no haré tus sesiones… Ni mañana ni nunca más.

\- ¿Qué?- Se acercó- ¿Por qué?

\- Es personal, pero no te preocupes, la psicóloga va atenderte mañana y seguirá en donde quedamos…

\- A la mierda la psicóloga ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No puedo hacer tus sesiones, nos hemos vuelto un poco… cercanos, y esa es una de las características que no se puede tener para un buen diagnóstico.

\- No me jodas- Bufó- ¿Qué mejor que ser un poco cercanos? ¡Ya nos conocemos, no hay que empezar con la idiotez de la climatización y toda esa mierda!

\- No entiendes- Te frotaste la cara- Demasiado cercanos.

\- Linda…- Él tocó tu brazo- Es que no quiero otra psicóloga, me siento cómodo contigo…

\- A eso me refiero- Te apartaste levemente- Soy tu enfermera, no “linda”…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Si antes parecía que hasta te gustaba que te pusiera apodos.

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡No debería! ¡Por Dios! ¡Que estoy demasiado involucrada contigo! ¡Casi le doy una droga equivocada a Marcus por estar pensando en ti! ¡Puedo matar a alguien!

Samuel te miró con mucha más suavidad, entendiendo el mensaje.

\- Lo siento-Susurró él.

\- Puedo perder mi licencia y mi trabajo por errores así… Puedo matar a alguien y quedar en prisión por errores así… Tenemos que distanciarnos, por mi bien y el de los demás internos.

\- Yo no sabía que yo había hecho ese efecto en ti…

\- Ahora lo sabes… Lo siento, sé que obviamente no estabas intentando nada y sé que también sales perjudicado. Me aseguraré de que tu psicóloga sea la más competente posible.

\- No quiero otra psicóloga- Se quejó suavemente- Y… bueno… No es que no estuviese intentando nada en absoluto… Es posible que estuviese siendo un poco más cercano… adrede…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Eres bonita e inteligente, demonios, no soy de madera…

\- ¡Idiota!- Golpeaste su brazo- ¡Soy tu enfermera, estas internado, es un hospital! ¡Ubícate!

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Hablo contigo todos los días, varias horas, y me siento bien haciéndolo ¡Era casi obvio que me iba a fijar en ti!

\- Estas aquí para estar limpio, no para buscar citas.

\- Estoy limpio desde hace casi dos meses…

\- Las adicciones no se curan en meses, Drake, puedes tener una recaída incluso años después.

\- Por eso te tengo a ti ¿Cierto?

Tú suspiraste, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Cierto?- Volvió a preguntar él, con cierta tristeza.

\- Si estas limpio ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Mmmm?- Lo miraste, seria.

\- Yo…- Miró al suelo- No lo sé… No estoy seguro…

\- No viniste aquí solo por la droga ¿Cierto? Sigues huyendo de tu pasado y sigues buscando tesoros, algo que te llene… Pero no te puedo ayudar con eso, este no es el lugar ni yo soy la persona adecuada, esa búsqueda es únicamente tuya. Y a menos que averigües realmente que estás buscando, caerás aquí, una y otra vez…

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso…

\- Nunca es tarde para descubrir la verdad.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- Yo pienso que tu estadía aquí ya dejó de ser útil… Yo ya no te soy útil. Ahora tienes trabajo que hacer contigo mismo.

\- ¿Así de simple?

Tú te encogiste de hombros.

\- Bueno- Él miró tus ojos, suspirando largamente- Yo… Lamento todos los problemas que te causé…

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias… Por todo, en serio…

Negaste, suavemente, con una leve sonrisa. Lo miraste un momento, notando que a pesar de ser tan grande de tamaño, lucía empequeñecido, como un perro a punto de ser abandonado. Aunque tu mente seguía con la idea de no volver nada más personal de lo que ya era, tampoco podías mandarlo a su casa así. Te acercaste lo suficiente como para darle un generoso abrazo, sintiendo como te rodeaba con sus brazos y te estrujaba con firmeza.

Tú lo apretaste levemente, grabando en tu mente lo cálido, reconfortante y agradable que eso era.

\- Cuídate, Samuel- Le dijiste, cerca de su cuello- Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Drake te estrujó un poco más fuerte, al oír su nombre provenir al fin de tu boca, para luego separarse solo un poco y mirar tus ojos.

\- Cuídate, pequeña- Sonrió él, tristemente.

Antes de separarse del todo de ti, besó tu frente, largamente y con mucho cariño. Te regaló una última mirada afectuosa mientras tomaba tu mano, para luego girarse y salir de la sala, lentamente.

Tú lo miraste irse, cerraste la puerta detrás de él y te quedaste quieta, con la frente en la madera, sintiendo la tristeza subir por tu garganta.


	19. Chapter 19

Drake había dejado el hospital hacía un par de días, y por suerte no tenía ningún síntoma o interés en retomar el tabaco, el alcohol o las drogas. En parte debido a que tenía la mente demasiado ocupada, eso su hermano lo sabía bien.

Nathan había salido de su casa un momento, y al volver, entró en su comedor, viendo a Samuel sentado, con los codos en la mesa y un vaso entre sus dedos.

\- Sam… Por Dios…- Nathan se acercó lentamente- Hace horas que estas así…

\- Lo sé- Miró el interior de su vaso con agua.

\- ¿Algún avance?- Coloco una bolsa llena de vegetales sobre la mesada.

\- No… No realmente- Lo miró levemente- Creí que podía solo, pero aun necesito ayuda con eso…

\- No seas tonto- Se sentó al lado- No la necesitas a ella para desvelar los misterios de tu cerebro… Eres un buscador de tesoros, de primera ¿Cierto?

\- Si…- Dijo, sin demasiada confianza.

\- Vamos- Palmeó su brazo- Pensemos como buscadores de tesoros.

\- No es tan sencillo, Nathan, ni siquiera sé que estoy buscando.

\- Eliminemos, descartemos. Ya estamos seguros que no estas detrás de tesoros, oro, fama, ni nada de eso.

\- Nada material… Cierto…

\- Quizás estas buscando algo para mantener tu mente ocupada. Eres de cerebro inquieto, quizás estas mentalmente aburrido y necesitas desafíos intelectuales.

\- Dios no- Sonrió levemente- Ya estoy cansado de pensar. No niego que estaría contento con libros y crucigramas, pero eso de descifrar una docena de teorías mientras el techo se viene abajo, ya no me interesa… Recuerda que estoy viejo.

\- Tus bolas están viejas- Golpeó su pierna.

Samuel rio levemente, bebiendo un trago de agua.

\- Creo… Creo que tengo una leve idea- Dijo Nate- Elena me dijo algo ayer… Tu… Solo sígueme.

\- Te oigo…

\- Si pudieras hacer algo, ahora mismo, lo que sea ¿Qué sería?

\- Ha… Buena pregunta… No lo sé…- Se cruzó de brazos, mirando el techo- Mojar mis pies en el mar… Tener un buen sexo quizás…

\- Genial- Se frotó la frente- ¿En serio?

\- Si… ¿Por qué no? Es decir… No solo… sexo… Digo, todo lo demás… Los besos, caricias, hablar un poco…

\- Mhm- Nathan sonrió levemente- Con Elena hablábamos justamente de eso…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que todo lo que te ha pasado después de Libertalia… Parece ser una búsqueda de algo.

\- Cielos, Nathan…- Se quejó él- Eso ya lo sé… Eso algo que hablé el primer día con…

\- Si, si, la enfermera…- Lo interrumpió- Pero, justamente… ¿Sabes que hablas de ella todo el tiempo? Quiero decir, en serio, todo el tiempo. Antes hablabas de tesoros, como si eso te trajera la felicidad, ahora es “ella”…

\- No te entiendo a dónde quieres llegar…

\- Viejo- Tomó su hombro- Has estado meses y meses dándole vuelta a tu vida, cayendo en la mierda por que no encontrabas nada. Una enfermera aparece en tu vida y todo parece solucionado. ¡Y es por qué es eso lo que estabas buscando!

\- ¿Una enfermera?- Lo miró, confuso.

\- Una pareja, idiota.

\- No seas tonto…

\- Yo también he pasado años buscando tesoros, sintiendo el vacío al terminar. ¿Sabes cómo desapareció ese sentimiento de angustia? Con Elena. Sonará cursi, pero sin una compañera en tu vida, una verdadera compañera… No habrá tesoro o droga que te llene.

\- Sí, claro- Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- ¿No dijiste que querías charlar, besos, caricias y sexo? Eso es lo que una esposa hace…

\- No es tan fácil- Murmuró.

\- Ya no estás en el hospital…

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Debo llegar frente a ella y decirle eso? No, está demasiado ocupada para que yo le importe…

\- ¿Es eso o acaso crees que no tienes oportunidad?- Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Da igual, Nathan- Lo empujó levemente- Déjala en paz.

\- Ella cortó las sesiones por que estabas demasiado en su cabeza, idiota… Por Dios… Le gustas… Y a ti te gusta. Ve por ella.

\- ¡C-claro que no!

\- Míster tartamudo…

\- Ella es demasiado joven para mí- Miró al centro de la mesa.

\- Son unos pocos años, exagerado… No seas cobarde.

\- ¡Es obvio que soy un cobarde! Viejo…- Se frotó la cara- Mierda ¡Llevo pensando en ella desde que me fui! ¡Me duele el cerebro de imaginarla!

\- ¿¡Y que haces aquí, mirando tu vaso!? ¡Ve con ella!

\- ¿Y después qué?

\- ¿Después?

\- Si, después… Voy, le digo que me gusta… ¿Y luego?

\- ¡Yo que sé! ¡Es tu vida! Depende de ella… y de ti…

\- Eso me aterra- Se frotó la nuca, nervioso- Estoy muy fijado a ella, viejo… No quiero ver que todo se vuelve en nada.

\- ¿Tú te crees que con Elena me fue fácil? Recuerda lo testaruda, cabeza dura, obstinada, bélica y desafiante que es…

\- Si- Sonrió Samuel, mirando la nada- Casi como mi hermosa enfermera.

\- Ay Dios- Se quejó- Ya me había olvidado de tu cara de enamorado. Te ves tan idiota.

\- Púdrete- Golpeó su hombro, levemente- Pero ¿Crees que… funcione?

\- Ve y arriésgate. Si no funciona, te enterarás pronto. Si funciona… Todo serán malditas rosas y mariposas. Además, hace un mes que te oigo hablar de ella, todo el tiempo… Ve, y así nos das un respiro a Elena y a mí.

\- Pienso en decírselo y me sudan las manos- Se frotó las palmas de las manos contra el pantalón.

\- ¿Qué tienes, 20 años?

Samuel rio nerviosamente. Era cierto, que a pesar de su edad, se sentía como un adolescente otra vez.


	20. Chapter 20

Luego de un par de días de juntar coraje y de oír a su hermano alentándolo las 24 horas del día, Samuel decidió hacerle frente a su situación y hablar contigo. Para eso fue al hospital y averiguó tu horario exacto de salida, el cual era bastante tarde. Lo suficiente como para que el sol hubiese caído.

Tú terminaste tu jornada, te preparaste y tomaste tu paraguas, ya que el anuncio temprano de lluvia había acertado épicamente.

Saliste del hospital y caminaste por el exterior, hacia la salida, bajo el cobijo de tu paraguas, pero te detuviste para mirar, preocupada, la figura oscura que estaba parapetada detrás de una columna, a medio resguardar bajo la lluvia. Tu corazón empezó a acelerarse al ver que se movía hacia ti, y tus sentimientos se mezclaron cuando reconociste a Drake, medio empapado, acercándose

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Lo miraste- ¿Drake?

\- H-hola- Sonrió levemente.

\- Ho Dios…- Te entristeciste- ¿Recaída?

\- ¿Qué? No… No… Estoy perfectamente… Vine a hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora? ¿De noche y con lluvia?

\- Es tu horario de salida, no iba a buscarte dentro mientras trabajabas…- Se paró muy cerca.

\- Estás loco…

Tú te acercaste un poco más y colocaste tu paraguas sobre su cabeza, protegiéndolo de la lluvia torrencial.

\- Oh…- Murmuró él- Gracias…

\- Necesito ir a casa ¿Sabes? ¿Lo que quieres decirme es algo simple o…?

\- Si…- Dudó- No… Es complicado…

\- Bueno… Camina, Drake…

\- No me llames así- Se quejó.

\- Bueno… Samuel- Empezaste a caminar.

\- Déjame llevar eso…

El hombre suavemente te quitó el paraguas de la mano y lo sostuvo él, caminando muy cerca de ti. Eso te pareció extrañamente agradable, ya que odiabas caminar sola, de noche. Pero él era un gran guardaespaldas con un historial de realmente saber pelear, así que te sentías a salvo.

\- No voy a atenderte cuando te de una neumonía- Dijiste, enojada- Idiota.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte…

\- Mhm…

\- Estuve trabajando con tu programa de actividades… Funciona…

\- Claro que funciona, lo hice yo.

\- Si- Rio él, suavemente, secándose el rostro.

Paso a paso lo oíste hablar, contarte las cosas que había hecho, y no lo interrumpiste, a pesar de que no parecía estar diciéndote nada que justificara el esperarte bajo la lluvia.

Después de varias calles, ya en la puerta de tu casa, lo enfrentaste.

\- Samuel… ¿Vas a decirme algo más? Has venido para hablar conmigo, pero no parece que estés haciendo eso.

\- Emmm…- Él miró hacia otro lado, jugando con el mango del paraguas- Es que… Tú me dijiste que debía buscar lo que realmente me llene… Y… Ya sé que buscaba…

\- ¿Y que era?

\- A ti- Te miró fijamente.

Tú suspiraste largamente, negando.

\- ¿Qué?- Él te miró, esperando una reacción diferente.

\- No… Samuel… No me estás buscando a mí. Estas buscando algo que no sabes que es, y así como has pasado por tesoros y drogas, ahora intentas conmigo. Debes pensar las cosas seriamente…

\- Es en serio…

\- No lo es… He visto casos como tu antes, muchas veces- Tomaste gentilmente el paraguas de entre sus dedos- Como toda persona que se ahoga, te aferras a cualquier cosa que flota.

\- ¡Es en serio!

La puerta de tu casa se abrió velozmente, dejando entrever a un hombre tan alto y fornido como Drake, de mirada tosca y cabello estilo militar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Gruñó él, con voz gruesa y entonación rusa.

\- No es nada Gustav- Lo miraste- Es un paciente mío.

\- Hey, viejo- Gustav miró a Samuel, serio- Esto no es el hospital. Vete de mi casa si no quieres que te mande allá.

\- Ve a casa, Samuel- Le dijiste- Sigue trabajando con el programa, sigue pensando ¿Quieres?

\- S-si- Bajó la cabeza- De acuerdo.

Drake miró como Gustav tomaba tu cintura y te metía a la casa, con cierta fuerza, mientras lo miraba con cierto aire a odio. Eso fue obvio para él.

Lentamente él regresó a casa de Nathan, a paso muy lento, pensando sin parar. Entró a la casa, mirando el suelo, deteniéndose al ver que el agua de lluvia escurría por toda su ropa y cabello, ensuciando el suelo.

No se animó a seguir avanzando. Cerró la puerta suavemente, sin levantar la vista de sus pies y potenciado por el frio que empezaba a calar en sus huesos, comenzó a llorar.

Nathan y Elena oyeron los sollozos y se acercaron a él, que lucía como un perro viejo, apaleado y abandonado en la intemperie. Fisher, cuyo abdomen ya era pronunciado, colocó una manta alrededor de sus hombros, mientras el más joven de los Drake frotaba su espalda.

\- Sam…- Susurró Nathan- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Llegue tarde- Masculló él, secándose los ojos- Ya tiene a alguien…

Nathan y Elena se miraron, especulando la clase de recaída que podría tener por una noticia como esa.


	21. Chapter 21

Samuel estaba medianamente seco, con ropa nueva, una toalla en la cabeza y media taza de café caliente entre los dedos. Pero sus ojos y su mente aún estaban afuera, empapados y maltratados.

Su hermano estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo, mientras Fisher, del otro lado, esperaba que colapsara.

\- Sam…- Dijo Elena- Hace media hora que no hablas… Dinos que ocurrió…

\- Fui un idiota- Murmuró él- Fui tan tonto de creer que ella estaría sola…

\- ¿Al menos le dijiste lo que sentías?- Preguntó Nathan.

\- Algo… Me puse tan nervioso que solo dije tonterías en todo el camino a su casa… Y cuando se lo dije, no me creyó… Y salió ese… novio, o lo que sea que era… Más grande que yo y con cara de matar cachorros…- Bajó el rostro- Yo realmente quiero estar con ella…

\- Quizás era el hermano o algo- Dijo ella.

\- La tomó de la cintura… No era un hermano…

\- Hey- Nathan palmeó su hombro- No te desanimes, no es algo que sea eterno. Si es su pareja, ellos pueden terminar en cualquier momento… Más aún si la enamoras.

\- Yo no hago eso…

\- ¿Qué?- Nate rio levemente- Cuando éramos jóvenes te pasabas el tiempo libre en enamorar mujeres con novio ¿Desde cuando tienes códigos de comportamiento?

\- Desde que yo dejé de ser un niño… Y ella no es una muchacha cualquiera…

\- Pero Nathan en parte tiene razón- Dijo Elena- Primero, porque ella ni siquiera te ha confirmado de que él es su novio. Y segundo, porque puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Si crees que puedes ser mejor hombre para ella, deberías intentarlo.

\- ¿Elena?- Nathan la miró, incrédulo- ¿Desde cuándo tú lo alientas a hacer cosas así?

\- Yo solamente digo, que si su novio es peor que él, realmente no tiene nada que perder…

\- ¿Qué hago entonces?- Samuel miró a ambos- Ese tal Gustav parece un armario con esteroides… Realmente no quisiera pelear con él.

\- No pelees, tonto- Fisher se acomodó para descansar su barriga- No eres un gallo, no tienes que atraer a una hembra peleando con las demás aves del gallinero. Se audaz, enamórala, haz que, eventualmente, ella lo deje.

\- ¿Volver a internarme sería una buena idea? Es cuestión de inyectarme un poco e ir…

\- ¡Tú…!- Fisher tomó una almohada y golpeó con fuerza su cabeza- ¡Ya te dije! ¡Consumes nuevamente y te parto la nariz!

\- Lo que mi querida esposa quiere decir…- Nate inspiró- Es que no… Drogarte e ir al hospital por ella, solo le dará la idea de que eres subnormal, y la idea que quieres transmitir, es la opuesta, que te vuelvas increíblemente interesante a sus ojos… Si es posible.

\- ¡Nate!- Ella lo miró, seria.

\- Trata de ser dulce- Le dijo Nathan- Dulce, atento, cariñoso e inteligente… Haz que dude de su actual novio.

\- Entiendo- Samuel respiró.

Era un plan, a medias, pero era mucho mejor que quedarse llorando en el sillón de su hermano.

Con los días, comenzó a pensar que hacer y qué decir, organizando sus ideas e intentando sacar lo mejor de sí. Un par de veces fue al hospital, a esperarte en tu horario de salida, acompañándote hasta tu casa, hablándote, elogiándote, intentando ser lo más encantador posible. Hasta que, de alguna manera, descubrió que tu día libre era el domingo, y que Gustav trabajaba unas cuantas horas ese día.

Ya habían sido dos domingos que tú te lo encontrabas en la puerta, y ese domingo en específico, no fue diferente.

Oíste que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y especulaste quien era. Abriste, mirando aquellos ojos marrones.

\- Samuel…- Suspiraste, con cierto cansancio- ¿Otra vez aquí?

\- Quiero hablar contigo, linda…

\- Todos los días quieres hablar conmigo…

\- ¿Él está aquí?

\- Está trabajando, pero probablemente ya esté por volver ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Puedo entrar para hablar?

\- Estoy limpiando la casa…

\- Oh… Bien…- Él miró su propio pie antes de volver a verte- Como tu novio ¿Es bueno contigo?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

\- Porque eso hace la gente enamorada, se preocupan mutuamente. Te amo, maldición…

\- Ya te expliqué…

\- Me importa una mierda- Te interrumpió- Te amo, y no me has dicho si es bueno contigo.

\- Tiene sus días- Bajaste tus ojos.

Drake te miró fijamente. Sabía que tú eras bastante testaruda y lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar un puñetazo en la nariz de manos de un drogadicto. Que tu presencia se volviera sumisa, era un indicio de que Gustav era de todo, menos dulce.

\- Linda…- Murmuró él- Dios, no…

\- Vete a casa, Samuel- Tomaste la puerta, para cerrarla.

\- ¡Espera!- Él tomó tu brazo, firmemente- Dime que no te golpea… por favor…

\- No, si no le doy razones…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué haces con él?

\- No es de tu incumbencia…

\- Él no te merece, por Dios- Te miró con ojos tristes- Tu mereces un hombre que solo te de amor, que jamás te ponga una mano encima…

\- Como tu ¿Cierto?- Apartaste su mano de tu brazo.

\- Escúchame… Tú tienes mi teléfono… Si se excede, llámame, por favor. Pelearé todo lo que sea necesario por defenderte.

\- Deja de venir a mi casa y no le darás razones para que me golpee… Ahora vete ¿Quieres?

\- Te amo… Cariño…

\- Que descanses- Cerraste la puerta en su cara.

Samuel se quedó quieto, con la mano apoyada en la madera, pensando y deseando sacarte de tu infierno.


	22. Chapter 22

No habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Drake se había ido de tu casa, cuando volviste a oír ruidos provenir de la puerta. Supusiste que era él, nuevamente intentando hablarte, por lo que volviste a la puerta y la abriste velozmente.

\- Samuel, te dije que…

Tu frase se atoró a medias en tu garganta. Gustav te miraba con muy malos ojos.

\- H-hola cariño- Mascullaste, tratando de sonar alegre.

\- ¿Samuel?- Él avanzó- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes…- Retrocediste dentro de tu casa- El tipo ese, que viene seguido… T-tiene problemas con su terapia…

\- ¿Ahora viene cuando yo no estoy?

Lo oíste bien. La entonación de Gustav se tornaba aún más rusa cuando se enfadaba. Justo como en ese momento.

\- No te preocupes, cielo- Seguiste apartándote un poco de él- Lo mandé a irse apenas llegó…

\- No te pases de lista conmigo, tonta…

\- No lo hago, en serio- Te apresuraste a responder.

\- Claro…

\- Cariño- Tú te acercaste, acariciando su rostro- Solo quiero que estés tranquilo… La comida esta lista y caliente… ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Ya comí en el bar, tráeme cerveza- Caminó pesadamente a la sala.

Tú te apresuraste a obedecerlo, pronto le traías una cerveza fría, mientras él permanecía en el sillón, mirando boxeo, aun con la ropa sucia puesta, salvo sus zapatillas, que estaban tiradas cerca.

\- Ahora haz silencio- Gruñó él- Ya te avisaré luego si quiero sexo o algo…

\- S-si…

Tú acomodaste las zapatillas, que olían a mil demonios, para luego volver a quitar las cosas de la mesa y guardar la comida que te habías esforzado en hacer y que él no había tocado, en la heladera.

Luego de casi dos horas de ver el boxeo y beberse diez cervezas, una detrás de la otra, Gustav al fin se levantó del sillón, tambaleándose, aferrándose de un armario, abriendo sin intención, una de las puertas.

\- Idiota… Debes limpiar mejor, tienes mi casa como un maldito chiquero- Él pateó la puerta.

\- De hecho la casa es mía- Susurraste.

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró.

\- N-nada… Nada…

Pero él te había oído perfectamente. Se acercó a ti, únicamente para tomarte del brazo, con fuerza y obligarte a arrodillarte en el suelo.

\- Lo siento…- Sollozaste- En serio… lo siento ¡No quise decir eso!

\- Ahora te arrepientes- Se sacó el cinto, con un solo movimiento- Ahora aprenderás a no faltarme el respeto.

Gustav sabía que no podía golpearte en la cara, porque levantaría sospechas, pero precisamente por eso, utilizaba sabiamente su cinto de cuero. Azotó tu espalda y brazos, una docena de veces, con nada parecido a la gentileza, mientras tú aguantabas tus deseos de llorar y gritar. Sabías muy bien que hacer un escándalo solamente lo haría golpearte más fuerte.

Luego te levantó, murmurando unas de sus usuales mentiras acerca de la relación, el amor que te tenía, lo juntos que estarían. Cosas que no podías oír por debajo del dolor en tu espalda. Y posteriormente, cuando vio que te podías volver a mover con relativa normalidad, hizo lo que él consideraba el “sexo de reconciliación” que en realidad era estamparte contra algo mientras te penetraba con violencia. No conocías el placer con él, mucho menos la delicadeza, solo dolor y el constante deseo de que terminase de una vez. Por suerte, era bastante precoz y siempre terminaba después de unos cuantos minutos.

Una semana después, en tu día libre, volviste a oír la puerta, volviste a ver a Drake, de pie.

\- Oh Dios…- Susurraste.

\- ¿Linda?- Te miró un momento, notando tu aspecto desmejorado- Te ves mal ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Samuel… Por favor… No vuelvas- Le rogaste- Por favor, solo me causas problemas.

\- ¿Con… Gustav?

\- Eso no importa, solo, vete… En el hospital hay psicólogos, ve allá… Desaparece de mi vista… Por favor…

\- ¿Él te está haciendo esto?

\- Samuel…

\- Hey- Él tomó suavemente tu mano- Te mandaré mi dirección, por teléfono. Si no puedes llamarme, y es urgente, corre. Corre allí ¿Quieres? Tengo músculos, tengo un arma, tengo contactos, puedo protegerte.

\- Vete- Sollozaste levemente, soltando su mano.

Esta vez él fue veloz para dejarte sola, pero lo que no se alejó, fue la sensación de la delicada y firme mano que había sostenido la tuya. Ni siquiera Gustav en sus mejores días había sido así de gentil.

Sus palabras y su contacto rondaron tu cabeza, que se enfocaba por darle el menor indicio para volver a golpearte, pero que, a pesar de tus esfuerzos, era en vano.


	23. Chapter 23

El trato que Gustav estaba teniendo contigo se estaba acercando a los límites de lo humanamente tolerable. A mitad de semana, debido a que no tenías la comida lista a tiempo, recibiste una golpiza. El cinto de cuero fue reemplazado por un pie y golpeó tu ojo derecho con la fuerza suficiente para casi noquearte.

Dentro de todo el dolor, quedarte quieta y fingir que ese último golpe te había dormido del todo, había resultado una grandiosa idea. Pronto Gustav pareció aburrirse de esperar a que te levantaras y volvió a su sillón y su cerveza.

Apenas lo notaste lo suficientemente abstraído, te escabulliste por la puerta y, a pesar de que te dolía el cuerpo, caminaste lo más rápido posible a aquella dirección que te habías aprendido de memoria, mientras mirabas hacia atrás a cada segundo, temiendo de que él te estuviera persiguiendo.

Golpeaste la puerta de madera, con fuerza, desesperada, y viste a Samuel, abrir y sorprenderse al verte. Lejos de decir nada, entraste como una luz y lo abrazaste con fuerza, temblando.

\- Samuel…- Dijiste con voz ahogada, en su cuello- Lo siento ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé a dónde más ir! ¡Gustav sabe dónde viven mis amigas! ¡Lo siento!

\- Shhhh…- Él te estrujó suavemente- Tranquila… Estas a salvo aquí…

\- Tenías razón…

\- Odio tener razón en estas cosas… Déjame ver…

Él te separó suavemente, mirando tu ojo que comenzaba a hincharse.

\- Maldito animal- Gruñó él.

Aun con el miedo en tu cuerpo, lo viste cerrar la puerta con llave y caminar por la sala hasta otra habitación. Poco después lo viste volver con una pequeña bolsa blanca en la mano.

Él te miró, notando que seguías de pie en el mismo lugar, como una columna pintada de temor.

\- Linda…- Samuel tomó tu mano suavemente, moviéndote- No te quedes así, de pie… Ven, siéntate…

\- S-si…- Caminaste- Lo siento… Aun…

\- Y deja de disculparte- Te ayudó a sentarte en el sofá, mientras se sentaba a tu lado- Estas conmigo, puedes bajar la guardia…

\- Lo intentaré…

Drake acercó su mano con la bolsa blanca a tu cara, pero tú retrocediste rápido, instintivamente, acostumbrada a los golpes rápidos de Gustav.

\- Hey…- Se quedó quieto- Tranquila… Es gel refrigerante… Voy a ponerte algo frio en el ojo, no a golpearte…

\- E-es que…- Lo miraste.

\- No soy Gustav…

\- Lo se…

Suavemente él colocó la bolsa de gel refrigerante sobre tu ojo derecho, mientras hacía que te apoyaras en él con tu lado izquierdo.

\- ¿Él sabe que te fuiste?- Susurró él.

\- Creo que no… Cuando caí al piso por su puñetazo, fingí que estaba noqueada… Él se fue a mirar televisión y yo aproveché para correr… Se va a dar cuenta cuando empiece a llamarme…

\- ¿Él revisó tu teléfono? ¿Sabe mi dirección?

\- No… Me aprendí tu dirección de memoria y borré el mensaje del teléfono.

\- Muy bien- Besó suavemente tu cabeza- Chica inteligente.

Cerraste los ojos un momento, sintiendo eso. En todo tu tiempo de noviazgo con Gustav, él jamás había apoyado sus labios en ti con igual dosis de suavidad y dulzura.

\- Supongo que te quedarás aquí hasta mañana, como mínimo- Dijo él, mirándote- ¿Cierto?

\- Si…- Lo sentiste mover el gel frío- Necesito pensar…

\- Lo que necesitas es estar un día sin miedo a que algún idiota te golpee…

Samuel quitó el gel de tu ojo y apoyó su espalda en el sillón, abriendo los brazos.

\- Ven- Él te hizo señas con las manos- Debes relajarte un poco y olvidarte de ese malnacido por un rato.

No protestaste. Te acomodaste a su lado y te acurrucaste en su pecho, notando uno de sus brazos estrujándote levemente. Era reconfortante, y al mismo tiempo, una anormal sensación de seguridad comenzó a brotar en tu interior. Otra de las tantas cosas que no sentías en tu casa.

\- Gracias Samuel- Susurraste.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, linda- Apoyó su rostro en tu cabeza- Lo que él te ha hecho es inhumano, es casi mi deber moral ayudarte. Luego, no te olvides de que fuiste tú la que hizo posible que yo no haya siquiera pensado en mis antiguos vicios desde que salí del hospital… ¿Y quieres que te recuerde el detalle más importante?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Algo que te he dicho un centenar de veces… Te amo, pequeña boba.

Una leve sonrisa se ubicó en tu rostro. Te habías olvidado de ese gran detalle.

Poco a poco tu mente se fue calmando, pero el dolor de tu cuerpo, las angustias y el estrés constante aún estaban allí. Casi sin poder aguantarlo, comenzaste a llorar, con los ojos escondidos en la tela cálida, sintiendo una mano suave en tu espalda, frotándote, intentando aliviarte e incitándote a desahogarte, al mismo tiempo.

Y dentro de ti comenzó a crecer la idea de que todo ese tiempo habías estado en el sitio equivocado, con el hombre equivocado.


	24. Chapter 24

Había pasado un rato desde que habías dejado de llorar en su pecho y lentamente te separaste de él, sin demasiados deseos de hacerlo.

Samuel te miró con una leve sonrisa amable, estudiando tus facciones, analizando tu estado, notándote desaliñada y con poca energía, además de evidentemente triste.

\- Hey…- Él acarició tu brazo- Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si te das una buena ducha, para relajarte del todo? Puedo prestarte algún pantalón y alguna camisa mía, limpias ¿Qué me dices?

\- No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, Samuel…

\- Tonterías… Y puedes llamarme Sam…- Se puso de pie y te extendió la mano- Ven.

Tú tomaste su mano firme, dejando el sillón, dejándote conducir hacia el baño.

\- No te cambies aun- Dijo Drake, corriendo a su habitación.

Te quedaste quieta dentro del baño, con la puerta abierta, viendo tu reflejo en el espejo. Notaste cuan cansados se veían tus ojos, aun rojos de llorar, sumado a la hinchazón que se estaba formando en tu ceja derecha. Suspiraste, tocando tu ojo, sintiendo el dolor. Y evidentemente te abstrajiste demasiado en extraños pensamientos, ya que prácticamente no notaste que Drake había regresado y te miraba desde tu espalda.

\- ¿Linda?- Murmuró él.

\- ¿Mmm?- Miraste su rostro en el espejo.

\- Ropa limpia- Dejó la ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro.

\- Oh… Gracias…

\- Por cierto- Puso suavemente las manos sobre tus hombros- No te martirices, no te mereces eso. Ya bastante mal has pasado.

\- Trataré de intentarlo…

\- ¿Almorzaste?

\- No… Hice de comer para Gustav y para mí, pero…

\- Está bien… Tómate tu tiempo, yo haré el almuerzo…

Samuel besó largamente tu nuca, antes de dejarte sola en el baño.

Sonreíste levemente al ver la puerta cerrarse, reconociendo que él era la extrema dulzura hecha hombre.

Te desvestiste lentamente, y abriste el agua caliente, dejándola correr mientras mirabas tu cuerpo en el espejo. No se veían marcas, pero era pronto aun, sabías que mañana comenzarían a aparecer manchas negras en tu espalda y costillas.

Obedeciste lo que él había dicho, y te tomaste tu tiempo para que la ducha caliente hiciera que tus músculos adoloridos se suavizaran un poco, mientras el agua arrastraba un poco tus malos pensamientos.

Una vez limpia y seca, te pusiste su pantalón marrón y una camisa de rayas celestes que te quedaba bastante grande, pero que olía a una mezcla de suave jabón y perfume masculino.

Estabas demasiado acostumbrada al penetrante olor de suciedad y alcohol que desprendía Gustav, por lo que esa tela olía particularmente agradable. Te quedaste un momento con los ojos en la tela, oliendo, descubriendo el olor a hombre.

Saliste del baño y caminaste a la cocina, para quedarte quieta mientras lo veías preparar la comida. Nuevamente te sentiste extraña, siendo que tú eras la que siempre hacia de comer. Drake se dio cuenta de tu presencia y te miró un momento. Sus ojos te analizaron levemente, descubriendo tu cabello húmedo y brillante, tu aspecto más relajado y la atrayente imagen de su camisa en tu cuerpo.

\- Te ves mejor- Dijo él, volviendo a la comida- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si- Te acercaste- Me siento un poco más como yo…

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No realmente…

\- De todos modos comerás un poco ¿Si?

\- Huele bien… No creo que sea un problema.

Te acercaste un poco más, parándote cerca, observándolo. No estabas acostumbrada ver a un hombre con movimientos tan fluidos en la cocina.

\- ¿Ya has pensado que quieres hacer con él?- Te preguntó, apagando el fuego.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿Quieres denunciarlo con la policía? Porque si decides hacer eso, podríamos ir hoy…

\- No lo sé… No quiero pensar en eso ahora, Sam…

\- Bien… Quiero pedirte un favor, linda- Te tomó las manos.

\- ¿Qué?- Miraste sus ojos.

\- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, déjalo, y no vuelvas con él. Jamás. ¿Si?

\- Si- Sonreíste levemente- No estoy tan loca.

\- Buena niña- Besó tu frente- Ahora, a almorzar.

Aun sonriendo lo viste tomar algunas cosas y colocar todo en una mesa cercana. Decidiste ayudar y, por un momento, eso te supo más a una relación, que lo que habías tenido horas atrás con tu novio. Ese acto de simple cercanía, con aroma a hogar y comida era quizás tan o más relajante que la ducha previa.

Comiste, sentada en la misma mesa, oyéndolo mencionar que no quería arruinar la digestión, por lo que te dedicaste a charlar con él, sobre otras cosas, más simples, triviales, menos estresantes y conflictivas.

Tu nula hambre inicial desapareció luego de un par de bocados que te abrieron el apetito, sin saber de qué Samuel se había percatado de aquello y se regocijaba de dicha por dentro.

Para él, eras como un pequeño perro rescatado de un mal dueño, que por fin recibía algo más que golpes y hambre. Y como tal, podía ver el alivio, el agradecimiento, la vida brotando de nuevo en tus ojos.


	25. Chapter 25

Después de comer, te quedaste con Samuel, a su lado, en el sillón, hablando de todo un poco.

\- ¿Sabes?- Él te miró- Háblame un poco sobre él… Quiero saber a qué me voy a enfrentar…

\- ¿Enfrentar? Sam…

\- No voy a ir corriendo a tu casa para golpearlo, tranquila… Solo quiero estar preparado para todo. Imagina que tengo que defenderte o algo…

\- Bien…- Suspiraste- Gustav estuvo unos años trabajando como policía, así que sabe un poco como pelear… Además de que le gusta molerse a golpes con alguien, así que si lo golpeas, no esperes que caiga de inmediato.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Y siempre tiene un plan, aunque lo ataques por sorpresa. Terminará usando lo que sea que tenga a mano para ganar.

\- Adorable- Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Muchísimo- Sonreíste levemente.

\- ¿Y hace cuanto que estabas con él?

\- Casi un año.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que dejó de ser adorable?

\- ¿Casi un año?

\- Cariño…- Dijo con tono de regaño.

\- Lo se… Lo se… Supongo que siempre esperaba que él mejorara, que se volviera más como el hombre que conocí. Y eventualmente le tuve tanto temor que nunca tuve el coraje de salir de su… control…

\- Ahora sí.

\- Ahora si… Gracias a tu insistencia.

\- La terquedad puede ser buena a veces.

\- A veces- Reíste un momento- Cielos… Hace tanto que no reía…

\- Hazlo más seguido- Sonrió- Te queda de maravilla.

\- Tonto…

Tú lo empujaste suavemente, jugando, pero para la segunda vez, en vez de alejarlo de ti, simplemente te acercaste más, rodeando su cintura con tus brazos y acurrucándote en su pecho. Sonreíste para ti misma cuando lo sentiste abrazarte y besar tu cabeza.

\- ¿Haces esto con todo el mundo?- Preguntaste sin soltarlo- ¿Salvas damas en peligro muy a menudo?

\- Menos de lo que quisiera, en realidad.

\- Lo sabía… Desde que empecé a tratar tus adicciones… Sabía que tus ojos de muchacho amable no eran falsos.

\- Lo sé, soy maravilloso ¿Cierto?

Tú reíste nuevamente, en su pecho. Reconociste que, con tu déficit de afecto, sus abrazos se sentían incluso más agradable de lo que quizás eran.

Luego de todo un día de charla, la noche llegó delicadamente, como las alas de una mariposa. Drake te insistió en que durmieras en su cama, amplia y cómoda, y te hizo desistir de la idea de irte a un hotel o a la casa de una de tus amigas.

Ya te habías acostado y veías al hombre pulular, asegurándose de que todas las entradas estuviesen seguras, de que su arma estuviera lista para usar. Luego se acercó a ti, para asesorarse de que estuvieras bien.

\- Muy bien…- Él terminó de colocar las mantas sobre ti y se enderezó- Si necesitas algo, estaré en el sillón.

\- Sam…- Tomaste su mano- No… Yo… No quiero dormir sola hoy… Por favor…

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Tu cama es grande, cabemos… Y me sentiría muy segura sabiendo que estas al lado… ¿Si?

\- Está bien- Sonrió- No negaré que eso tiene un muy buen fundamento.

Sonreíste levemente mientras te acomodabas de lado, para darle la espalda, mientras lo oías y sentías acomodarse entre las sábanas, suspirando.

Tras un puñado de segundos en completo silencio, él decidió romper la quietud.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

\- ¿Más allá de todo lo que ya has hecho?- Lo miraste, pasando tus ojos por encima de tu hombro.

\- Supongo- Sonrió.

\- Bueno…- Bajaste la voz, pensando, nerviosa- Me haría muy bien poder dormir abrazada… Hace mucho que no hago eso… Ya sabes… Gustav es…

\- Lo sé, un desgraciado.

Drake se ubicó delicadamente detrás de ti y pasó uno de sus grandes brazos por tu cintura, abrazándote suavemente, pegando un poco su cuerpo a tu contorno, apoyando su rostro en tu nuca. El largo suspiro que dio, te produjo un leve escalofrió.

\- Gracias Sam…- Susurraste- Buenas noches.

\- De nada- Sonrió- Que descanses, linda.

Te quedaste quieta, atenta a él, a su lenta respiración entre tus cabellos, su fuerte aroma a hombre, al firme brazo encadenado a tu cuerpo, a los músculos tibios que estaban en contacto con tu espalda.

Era una embriagadora sensación placentera, que no se parecía en nada a la bazofia de novio que habías tenido. Drake era dulce, fuerte, amable, y seductor, en su sabia medida.

No supiste cuanto tiempo te quedaste despierta, sintiéndolo, oyendo sus suaves ronquidos que lo volvían en extremo adorable. Pero si supiste que clase de pensamientos tenías ahora, después de ese detalle. Y era que, en efecto, Samuel te estaba gustando, bastante de hecho.

Y en realidad, no había forma de culparte. No después de dejar una relación que había pasado los límites de lo tóxico para llegar a ser peligroso, y entrar en esa nueva relación amistosa con un hombre que te recordaba a cada rato, lo mucho que te amaba, y que te demostraba con evidencias tangibles, cuan real era eso.

Al fin estabas sintiendo en tu cuerpo un poco de amor.


	26. Chapter 26

Una leve claridad y el lejano sonido de las aves te despertaron un poco. Te sentías apaciguada, tranquila, adormilada y fresca al mismo tiempo. Abriste un ojo, apenas, viendo levemente la muralla de tela y músculos que tenías enfrente. Era evidente que, durante la noche, te habías girado completamente, para dormir de lado, pero de cara a él, con tu brazo colgando en su cintura, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Somnolienta, notaste su firme barbilla en tu frente, que pinchaba levemente por su barba que comenzaba a crecer nuevamente. Moviste levemente tu rostro, para frotar tu piel contra la de él, sentir como te raspaba suavemente. En vez de solo eso, también sentiste el delicado beso que él depositaba en tu frente.

\- Lo siento- Susurraste- ¿Te desperté?

\- No… No te preocupes, soy un ave mañanera.

\- Veo…

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Demasiado bien- Lo abrazaste con fuerza- ¿Me diste alguna pastilla o algo durante la cena?

\- No- Rio suavemente, con la voz adorablemente ronca- Es obvio que estabas cansada.

\- Posiblemente…

\- Es temprano ¿Quieres dormir otro poco?

\- Mmmmm…- Cerraste los ojos- Si… Estoy muy a gusto como para levantarme…

\- Concuerdo…

Lo oíste suspirar largamente, mientras el tonificado pecho frente a ti se expandía suave e hipnóticamente. Él movió su brazo libre en tu cintura, acomodándose, descansando su rostro cerca del tuyo.

Cubierta bajo cálidas telas y un manto de músculos, te dejaste acunar por su aroma, que te arrastró, por momentos, por un ligero sueño, intercalándose con lapsus de lucidez en el cual solamente te dedicabas a contemplar los minutos junto a su tibieza. Por un segundo pensaste que quizás te habías muerto por uno de los golpes de Gustav, y que eso era el paraíso. Y realmente te importó poco si así había sido.

Habías perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando su firme mano acariciando tu brazo te despertó del todo.

\- Hey…- Susurró él- Bella durmiente…

\- ¿Mhm?- Escondiste tu rostro en su cuello.

\- Es mediodía… Tengo hambre.

\- No me jodas- Te apartaste rápidamente, mirándolo- ¿Mediodía? ¿En serio?

Samuel te acercó su teléfono a tu rostro. Tú lo miraste, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de enfocarte. Viste la hora, faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía. Ibas a opinar algo, pero te quedaste mirando el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono. Era una foto de ti, dormida encima de su brazo.

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste levemente, frotándote los ojos- ¿Cuándo me sacaste esa foto?

\- Hace un rato, en realidad…- Miró la pantalla- Adorable ¿Cierto?

\- Que bobo eres…

\- Y tú eres endemoniadamente tierna recién levantada… Con esos cabellos locos y la cara de dormida.

Él te abrazó con fuerza y besó tu mejilla aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Adorable!- Gruñó Drake.

\- Cielos…- Reíste- ¿Siempre te despiertas con tantas energías?

\- Básicamente…

Suavemente él se separó un poco de ti, solo para tenerte entre sus brazos, observándote.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijiste, al notar su mirada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

\- ¿Con que?

\- Gustav…

\- Oh…- Murmuraste- Ni idea…

\- ¿De quién es la casa en dónde estabas?

\- Mía, la compré con sangre, sudor, lágrimas y drogas.

\- Entonces puedes echarlo…

\- Claro- Reíste, apoyando tu rostro en su hombro- Porque él es un hombre que tiene en cuenta mi opinión… Él no se va a ir, Sam… No importa lo que yo diga…

\- ¿Y si yo digo?

\- Sam- Palmeaste su mejilla- No quiero que te involucres con él, es peligroso.

\- Sé que es peligroso- Acarició tu ojo, ahora ennegrecido- Pero te amo, y todo lo que te afecte, me involucra…

\- Me preocupa…

\- Escucha… Hoy a la tarde iré, le diré, con mi peor cara de asesino, que mañana a primera hora tiene que estar fuera de esa casa, o se la verá conmigo… Tú lo conoces mejor ¿Qué crees que él haga?

\- Te hará caso, solo para buscar venganza luego… Siempre hace eso.

\- ¿Crees que mi tamaño y mi musculatura lo amedrante un poco? ¿Si voy con mi camiseta más ajustada, lo pensará mejor antes de golpearme?

\- Quizás, pero si llamarás la atención de todo ojo femenino en la cuadra- Reíste.

\- Los únicos ojos femeninos que me interesan son los tuyos- Sonrió- Eso sí, no me acompañarás… No creo que sea sensato.

\- Tampoco tengo las bolas como para verlo… Estoy un poco traumatizada con él, de hecho.

\- Es normal… Ahora bien ¿Almorzamos?

\- Me rugen las tripas…

Tras desperezarte un poco, arreglaste un poco tu cabello, analizaste tu ojo negro frente al espejo, para luego acompañarlo mientras lo mirabas preparar el almuerzo.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?- Preguntaste, acercándole un plato con zapallo trozado.

\- ¿En una cocina?- Rio, tomando el plato- No sé, necesidad. Cuando me quedé a solas con la crianza de Nathan, tuve que aprender a alimentarnos y no morir en el intento. Me he quemado y cortado muchos dedos y tirado bastante comida quemada, hasta llegar a esto.

\- Un esfuerzo que muchos hombres no se toman… Adorable.

\- Ellos se lo pierden… Me gusta cocinar. Me distraigo, practico, juego, me alimento, invento, pienso.

\- Eso se llama “actividad terapéutica”… Hay gente que se toma años paseando entre hobbies para encontrar algo que los llene y cure como a ti.

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Si estoy aburrida, cerámica. Si estoy muy tensa, origami.

\- Oh… ¡Por eso tienes las manos tan suaves! ¡Por el barro! ¡Y por eso eres tan hábil con las cosas pequeñas!

\- Que observador…

\- Si… Viene con el paquete completo.

Reíste levemente, a su lado, y un poco más aun, cuando él, aun con las cosas en las manos, se acercó levemente para besar cariñosamente tu mejilla. Con un hombre como ese, realmente poco te importaba que fueras a comer.


	27. Chapter 27

Durante el almuerzo intentaste, inútilmente, de persuadir a Samuel con su plan de ir a enfrentar a Gustav. Creíste que tus miradas adorables iban a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero él resulto ser muy testarudo con lo que se proponía.

Drake te dejó sola en la seguridad de su casa y, tras ponerse una camisa un tanto apretada, para remarcar su musculatura, caminó hacia tu casa. Uso las últimas calles para mentalizarse y tratar de transmitir la mayor cantidad de virilidad agresiva que podía, con sus ojos.

Subió el par de escalones hasta tu puerta e inspiró un par de veces, expandiendo aún más su pecho y luciendo más grande lo que ya era, para golpear firmemente la puerta.

Escuchó un par de insultos y el inconfundible sonido de botellas de cerveza rodando por el suelo, antes de ver la puerta abrirse velozmente. Un olor nauseabundo, mezcla de suciedad, alcohol y desechos, acompañó a la imagen sucia del hombre, grande, de rostro enojado.

También fue evidente que la presencia de un visitante de aspecto tan peligroso como él, en la puerta, no era lo que el hombre ruso se esperaba. Rápidamente trató de imitar su porte.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que demonios quieres?- Bufó Gustav, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Eso no te interesa, vengo de parte de tu ex novia…

\- ¿Cuál?- Rio jocosamente- Tengo muchas ex novias, se más específico.

\- La dueña de esta casa, a la cual apaleaste como el cerdo machista que eres.

\- Ella es mi novia… No ex…

\- Claro, ella quiere seguir contigo después de que le dejaras un ojo negro…

Samuel, algo inflado, dio un paso firme y se acercó mucho a al hombre que era casi tan grande como él y avanzó hasta casi tocar su nariz.

\- La dama ordena que dejes su casa- Gruñó Drake, con voz grave- Mañana a la mañana, si estás aquí, me encargaré de que dejes el lugar, por lo menos, inconsciente.

\- Ni se te ocurra…

\- Vas a dejarla en paz, para siempre. No la volverás a tocar, ni mirar, ni hablar, ni nada en absoluto. Para ti, ella ya no existe ¿Entendido, armario ruso?

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para que eso pase?- Lo empujó levemente con el hombro.

\- Vuelve a acercarte a ella y lo veras- Bufó- Te vas a enterar porque no me quedan enemigos vivos.

\- ¿Sí?- Gustav apoyó con fuerza su frente en la de él- Inténtalo ahora, idiota.

\- No seas descerebrado… No quiero hacer que ella limpie tu sangre de las paredes, obtuso. Bastante tendrá que limpiar con el chiquero que haces, cerdo del paleolítico.

\- Palabras ostentosas ¿He? Seguramente eres un perro que mucho ladra y poco muerde… Tendré que sacrificarte…

\- Mañana a primera hora, más te vale que no estés, y que nunca más te aparezcas… O despídete de tu cerveza, sucio ebrio.

Aun a riesgo de que recibiera un golpe en la nuca, Drake se giró, dándole la espalda y alejándose a paso firme. Lo oyó resoplar algo en ruso y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Eso le permitió respirar un momento, aliviado. Al menos por el momento, no pelearía.

Luego de todo el viaje de vuelta a su casa, Samuel entró nuevamente a su hogar, viéndote sentada en el sofá y notando como te levantabas como un resorte al verlo llegar.

\- ¡Sam!- Te acercaste deprisa.

\- El imbécil está debidamente notificado- Sonrió.

Pero a ti no te importaba tanto eso como el hecho de que pudiese haber sido herido. Lo abrazaste con fuerza, como se estaba haciendo usual en tan pocas horas.

\- Cosita- Ronroneó él, estrujándote.

\- Vas a darme un infarto- Te quejaste en su cuello.

\- Claro que no- Besó tu cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Subiste tus ojos a los suyos- ¿Te golpeó?

\- No tengo nada, estoy bien- Frotó tu espalda- Tranquila…

\- ¿Cómo? Gustav suele golpear a todo el mundo…

\- No a mi… Creo que mi cara de asesino le dio miedo.

Tú reíste levemente. Era cierto, él podía tener un aspecto especialmente peligroso, pero estabas feliz de saber por tu propia cuenta, que él en realidad era un ser extremadamente amable.

Durante la tarde te quedaste allí, nuevamente, hablando con él, descubriendo algunas otras cualidades escondidas, pero entre charla y charla, Samuel se tornó serio.

\- ¿Sabes?- Susurró el hombre- No dejo de pensar en cuan peligroso es él.

\- Creía que tú eras mi nuevo perro guardián- Sonreíste, tratando de ignorar ese pensamiento.

\- Lo soy… Lo soy… Pero…

Drake dejó el sillón en donde estaba y se acercó a una mesa, tomó una libreta y escribió algo en una hoja, para luego volver a tu lado.

\- Ten- Te dio el papel- Si algo pasa, lo que sea, ve allí.

\- ¿Qué es?- Leíste la dirección.

\- Es donde vive mi hermano. De ser necesario, corre allí, dile quien eres. Él y su esposa están plenamente capacitados para protegerte, y puedes confiar en ellos, sin dudarlo ¿Si?

\- Sam…

\- Solo… Tenlo… Por si en algún momento no puedo estar a tu lado para defenderte.

\- Está bien- Te apoyaste en su hombro.

No quisiste decir más nada. Esa idea era bastante acertada y era importante tenerlo en cuenta. Tu vida podría depender de eso.


	28. Chapter 28

Fue extraña la sensación de volver a entrar en tu casa, y no lo hubieses hecho de no ser por la enorme sombra protectora que vigilaba tus pasos. Caminaste por la sala, notando la ausencia de Gustav.

\- Se me hace tan raro no oírlo u olerlo…- Susurraste.

\- No me digas que lo extrañas- Samuel juntó una botella vacía del suelo.

\- ¡No! No…- Reíste- Pero después de un año con él… Se hizo costumbre.

\- Acostumbrarte a las cosas malas de la vida, no es bonito.

\- Lo se…

\- Bueno- Suspiró largamente- A limpiar…

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí, únicamente para limpiar este basural?

\- Me enfoco más en la idea de que estaré contigo, haciéndote compañía- Te sonrió.

Sonreíste, antes de ir a buscar algunas cosas para limpiar.

Durante casi toda la tarde te quedaste allí, limpiando el suelo, ordenando las cosas desparramadas, aireando el ambiente densamente lleno de olor, tirando docenas de botellas vacías, pero siempre con Samuel a tu lado, haciendo que una obra tan pesada como esa, fuese fácilmente tolerable.

Ya había entrado el anochecer, cuando el grueso del trabajo había terminado. Estabas cerca de la puerta, viendo que Drake no se decidía a irse del todo.

\- Hey…- Él se apoyó en la pared cercana, con rostro seductor- Ahora que tu relación con Gustav está prácticamente terminada… ¿Puedo yo tomar su lugar?

\- Sam…- Negaste sonriendo.

\- ¡Por favor!- Tomó tus manos, poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado- Me conoces, sabes muy bien que soy un buen hombre…

\- Eso ya lo sé…

\- ¿Entonces? Linda…

\- Espera un poco, desesperado- Palmeaste su mejilla- Déjame terminar oficialmente de limpiar, recuperarme de los golpes, estabilizar un poco mi vida, antes de decidir algo contigo.

\- ¿Y después si?

\- Posiblemente…- Moviste la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado testarudo?- Tomaste su barbilla.

\- Todo el tiempo- Acercó su rostro a ti, intentando besarte.

\- Shhhhht- Lo detuviste, colocando tus dedos en sus labios- Tranquilo y despacio. No quiero prisas contigo.

\- Hermosa- Gruñó- Me vuelves loco.

\- Lo sé- Le guiñaste el ojo.

Lo oíste gruñir de nuevo, como un perro defendiendo su comida.

\- Vete a casa, grandote- Dijiste- Ya bastante has hecho hoy.

\- Voy a sentir que alguien falta en mi cama.

\- Sobrevivirás.

Tú lo abrazaste suavemente, pasando una de tus manos por su cabello y besando largamente su mejilla.

\- Gracias- Le dijiste, mirando sus ojos.

\- Para lo que necesites…

Con una pequeña risa, lo empujaste suavemente a la puerta. Lo viste bajar los escalones hacia atrás, mirándote con una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro.

Samuel corrió a casa de su hermano, con la felicidad brotándole a borbotones del pecho. Una vez llegado, apenas Nathan abrió la puerta, él lo abrazó monumentalmente fuerte, riendo.

\- ¿Sam?

\- ¡Hermanito!- Lo estrujó, sacudiéndolo un poco.

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- Nathan se sostuvo de la pared.

\- ¡Posiblemente!- Tomó su rostro y besó su frente con fuerza.

\- ¿Q-que? Ajjj… Viejo ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona!

\- Podrías intentar con una oración completa- Elena se acercó lentamente.

\- ¡Está funcionando!- Samuel se acercó a Fisher y tomó su mano, cuidadosamente a pesar de su euforia- ¡Tenían razón! ¡Ser encantador está funcionando!

\- Déjame adivinar- Rio Elena- ¿Avances con la señorita enfermera?

\- ¡Más que avances! Le pregunté si podía tomar el lugar del idiota de su ex novio… ¡Me dijo que posiblemente! ¡Quiere ordenarse un poco antes de tener algo conmigo!

\- De acuerdo, cálmate- Ella palmeó su mano.

\- Demonios- Respiró ampliamente, mirando el techo.

\- Wao- Nathan caminó a su lado- Te gusta en serio… ¿Es la indicada? ¿Al fin la has encontrado?

\- Posiblemente- Rio él.

\- Y ahora vas a responder a todo con un “posiblemente”- Resopló Nate.

\- Posiblemente- Rio nuevamente.

\- Genial…

\- ¿Puedo traerla a cenar algún día?

\- ¿Te crees que esto es un bar o algo?

\- Elena- Miró a Fisher- ¿Puedo traerla a cenar algún día?

\- Eso se verá luego, Sam- Ella frotó su barriga- Quizás luego de Cassie nazca.

\- Oh- Se acercó y se agachó cerca de su estómago- Apresúrate niña… No puedo esperar dos meses más…

\- Si nace prematura, te mato- Dijo Nathan.

Samuel rio ampliamente, dando una leve caricia delicada al vientre donde Cassie aún se formaba.

Por otro lado, tu seguías acomodando algunas cosas en tu casa, nimiedades, ya que con la ayuda de Drake, habías terminado con lo más grande.

Tu cerebro no dejaba de comparar a esos dos hombres, con cada cosa que sostenías. Las latas y botellas de cerveza te recordaban que Samuel tenía la nevera llena de jugos de frutas exprimidos por él, el olor a sucio te recordaba su perfume a limpio y masculino, el ambiente oscuro te traía a la memoria su habitación llena de luz mañanera, tu nevera llena de porquería te hacia revivir sus exquisitas, sanas y apetitosas comidas.

Era como si todo lo que pudieses asociar con Gustav, tuviese una contraparte épicamente mejor en la forma de Drake. Te era extraño pasarte esas horas ordenándolo todo, con el cerebro y alma totalmente fuera de tu casa, y no te percataste de la sonrisa tonta que vestía tu rostro, sin parar.


	29. Chapter 29

Un par de días habían transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad en tu casa, con algunas visitas momentáneas y oportunas de Samuel, donde pudiste disfrutar aún más a ese hombre que no dejaba de recordarte lo mucho que te amaba.

Una noche siguiente, en donde estabas sola en casa, decidiste salir un momento, ya que tenías una bolsa de basura de la cual te querías deshacer antes de ir a dormir. Por supuesto, después de juntar tanta suciedad, hacia algún lado debía parar.

Con la bolsa negra en la mano, caminaste para la puerta, y por puro afán curioso, miraste al exterior por una ventana cercana a la puerta, antes de poner la llave en la cerradura. Te quedaste quieta como una estatua, con un escalofrió subiendo tétricamente por tu pierna hasta tu cabeza, viendo que Gustav estaba de pie en la vereda, mirando fijamente a tu puerta. Su ropa andrajosa y sucia hacía juego con su mirada lúgubre, su barba crecida y la pistola que descansaba en su mano derecha. Parecía un espectro de la noche, un enviado de la muerte.

Tu mano soltó automáticamente la bolsa y empezaste a caminar hacia atrás, temerosa de que el mínimo ruido de tu respiración lo incitara a acribillar tu casa. Te agachaste junto a una pared, mientras veías la fácilmente reconocible sombra de Gustav recorrer las ventanas, con paso lento y pesado, como las películas de terror que tan poco te gustaban.

Te escabulliste silenciosamente, lo más lejos posible de cualquier entrada, y una vez sentada en el piso, tomaste tu teléfono con tus manos temblorosas. El aparato cayó torpemente al piso, provocándote una corriente caliente y abrumante recorrerte el cuerpo, mientras volvías a tomarlo, velozmente.

Quisiste escribirle un mensaje, pero tus dedos no atinaban a ninguna de las malditas teclas, por lo que llamaste a Samuel. Cada tono de llamado te pareció tan eterno como escandaloso.

\- ¡Hola linda!- Dijo él, con su habitual alegría.

\- Samy…- Gemiste en un susurro inaudible- E-es Gustav… Está a-armado… En mi puerta…

\- Oh Dios- Lo oíste moverse- Aguanta ¿Si? Llama a la policía.

\- Es vengativo… Samy- Gemiste nuevamente- Si hago eso… Me perseguirá para siempre…

\- Estoy yendo… Estoy yendo, cariño…

\- Tengo miedo…

\- Tranquila… No hagas ruido… Quédate conmigo, óyeme, pero no te muevas…

\- E-está mirando por las ventanas…

\- Consigue un cuchillo… Escóndete… Si te encuentra, ataca a su garganta. Mátalo.

\- Cielos…- Temblaste.

\- A penas llegue, revisaré alrededor y entraré por la ventana de atrás ¿Si?

\- D-de acuerdo…

Sabías que Drake venía a por ti, pero aun así, te pareció que había tardado eones, que había salido de excursión antes de llegar.

Samuel llegó como perseguido por el diablo, estacionando un poco por encima de la propia vereda, para correr alrededor de la casa, hacia la ventana trasera, inspeccionando en el camino, asegurándose de que el maldito Ruso no estuviese cerca, mucho menos intentando entrar.

No encontró a nadie, por lo que se acercó a la ventana y tomando ventaja de que conocía esa entrada y su pequeño truco para abrirla, la abrió, entrando, revisando silenciosamente las habitaciones.

Él se apresuró para ir a la cocina, ya que él te había dicho que te escondieras dentro de la pequeña despensa que solías usar como almacén de cosas. Samuel abrió la puerta rápidamente, y tú, que esperabas que Gustav te atacara en cualquier momento, gritaste, apuntando rápidamente con el cuchillo.

Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, él movió tu muñeca y evitó que le cortaras la cara.

\- Hey… Hey…- Te sujetó- Tranquila… Soy yo.

\- Samy…- Soltaste el cuchillo, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Todo está bien, calma…- Frotó tu espalda- Ahora déjame revisar bien la casa, no quiero sorpresas…

\- No me dejes sola… Déjame ir contigo.

\- De acuerdo… Pero despacio y en silencio… Quédate cerca…

Luego de salir de tu escondite, y nuevamente con el cuchillo en la mano, te quedaste pegada a su espalda, asustada, vigilando, viéndolo revisar lugares estratégicos, con una gran pistola desenfundada en su mano.

Solo después de revisar cada recoveco, cada habitación, cada puerta, varias veces, pudiste sentirte un poco más tranquila.

\- No esta- Dijo Drake, sacando las balas de su pistola y poniendo el seguro- Ese idiota ha venido a asustarte, nada más que eso.

\- S-si…

Él te miró un momento, parecías un fantasma. Temblabas de pie, con los ojos gigantes, levemente pálida, y los dedos blancos de apretar con tanta fuerza el mango del cuchillo.

\- Cariño…- Drake suavemente te quitó el arma afilada- Tranquila…

\- Sam…

Rápidamente lo abrazaste, colgándote de su cuello, estrujando con casi demasiada fuerza. Él te rodeó, con su aura protectora, frotando su rostro en tu mejilla, besando suave y reiterativamente tu piel.

\- Ya pasó…- Susurró Samuel- Estas a salvo ahora, estoy aquí.

\- Oh Dios- Hundiste tu rostro en su cuello- Gracias… Gracias…

\- Mi hermosa- Te estrujó suavemente- Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche, mañana pensaré bien qué hacer con ese maldito pedazo de mierda.

Respiraste profundamente un momento. Su calor y su fuerte aroma estaban calmándote, como siempre parecía suceder. Solamente él podría relajarte así, tan poco tiempo después de ver peligrar tu vida.

 

*Luchemos por nuestros derechos, mujeres, hombres, niños y todo ser vivo. Que a nadie le ocurra jamas lo que en este capitulo se plasma. LIBERTAD, IGUALDAD Y FRATERNIDAD. “Feliz” Día Internacional de la Mujer*


	30. Chapter 30

En los días subsiguientes, volviste a ver a Gustav rondar tu casa, pararse cerca de la puerta, e incluso seguirte a ti y a Sam. De momento solamente parecía estar disfrutando de la permanente incomodidad que producía y el temor constante que te dejaba. Drake no estaba para nada contento con aquello, y se pasó esos días haciendo llamados, hasta que una tarde te invitó a ir, con él, a casa de su hermano.

Te pareció extraña la invitación, aunque lo ignoraste un poco. En vez de eso, te dedicaste a charlar un poco con Elena y Nathan, revisar un poco aquella barriga que pronto traería a alguien más. Pero más extraño fue ver que, poco después, llegaba un hombre mayor, de bigote blanco, con un maletín.

Ya habías oído a Samuel, hablar de él, pero te era difícil asociar la historia de Víctor Sullivan con su cara.

\- Bueno- Víctor te miró un momento- Es bueno conocerte, después de oírlo hablar de ti hasta el cansancio…

\- Él también ha hablado bastante de ti- Sonreíste.

\- Víctor- Samuel se acercó- ¿Conseguiste algo?

\- Si, chico…- El hombre se sentó en un sillón, junto a Nathan y Elena.

\- ¿Está ocurriendo algo?- Te confundiste.

\- ¿Samuel no te lo dijo?- Elena preguntó, viendo tu negación- Él lo mandó a buscar información sobre Gustav.

\- Sam…- Lo miraste.

\- No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada- Se sentó frente a ellos, tomando tu mano y obligándote a sentarte a su lado- Soy todo oídos Víctor.

\- Por suerte tengo un amigo en la policía que me debe unos cuantos favores, así que él gentilmente me ha dado bastante información- Él miró los papeles.

\- Si la policía tiene tanta información de él…- Pensó Nathan- No debe ser nada bueno.

\- No lo es… Niña- Sully te miró- ¿Lista para oír?

\- Sorpréndeme- Dijiste.

\- Bien… El nombre real de Gustav es Garati Katerknoff. Trabajó algunos años en la policía Rusa, pero aparentemente escapó del país luego de robar el dinero y la mercancía de una redada antidrogas, donde mató a dos de sus compañeros.

\- Adorable- Dijo Elena.

\- En Rusia también se casó y tuvo una hija… Ambos murieron en muy extrañas circunstancias días antes de su golpe y fuga. Una vez aquí, cambió su nombre e intentó el mismo golpe en la policía, pero la información ya había viajado. Lo expulsaron de la fuerza, poco antes de que se casara con otra mujer, que también murió en causas no esclarecidas.

\- No sigue un patrón demasiado cambiante- Pensó Elena.

\- No es la clase de hombre que se va sin hacer ruido- Samuel te miró.

\- En absoluto- Suspiraste.

\- Pero…- Continuó Victor- Mi amigo en la policía me remarcó que es un “No Perceptible”.

\- Interesante- Samuel pensó.

\- ¿Qué es un No Perceptible?- Preguntaste.

\- La policía suele tener una lista de personas- Explicó Sullivan- Personas para nada agradables, a las cuales, a la policía no les interesa si están vivas o muertas, siempre y cuando no les causen problemas. Y que en caso de aparecer muertos… Bueno… No lo ingresan al sistema.

\- Quiere decir que si lo mato, ni siquiera investigarían el por qué- Remató el mayor de los Drake.

\- Sam…- Lo miraste, notando las intenciones.

\- Hablaremos de eso luego- Palmeó tu pierna.

\- Sam… Estas hablando de un delito grave…

\- ¿Y molerte a golpes no es un delito grave?- Se ofuscó- ¿Matar hombres y violar mujeres no es un delito grave? ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que un día entre a tu casa y te meta una bala en la frente! Me importa una mierda si es un delito…

\- Cielos- Frotaste tu frente- Si… Hablaremos luego…

Los tres observadores en el sillón enfrente se observaron mutuamente, confirmando con sus ojos que todos pensaban lo mismo: la enfermera en peligro y el mayor de los Drake tenían una química, una complicidad y un cuidado mutuo demasiado lejos de una simple amistad.

Más aun, para Nathan había algo más evidente, y era que, si bien su hermano era una buena persona, hasta ese momento, jamás había actuado tanto como un caballero dispuesto a todo lo posible por proteger a una mujer.

Él siempre había sido amable, pero no había nada de amabilidad en sus palabras. Samuel despedía cierto odio al hablar de Gustav y en sus ojos se vislumbraba aborrecimiento, rencor, frustración, como si fuera su verdadero enemigo número uno.

Tu no dejaste de pensar en lo que tu antiguo paciente dejaba entrever, y lo enfrentaste cuando él te dejó en tu casa.

\- Sam- Lo detuviste al verlo dejar tu puerta- Dime que lo de matarlo no lo dijiste de verdad…

\- Obviamente es verdad- Te miró, seriamente.

\- Tendrás problemas con la policía…

\- Es un No Perceptible, estaré bien.

\- Pero no quiero que te involucres así…

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Se acercó a ti- ¿Esperar a tu entierro? Eres tú o él, entiéndelo. Y que Dios se apiade de mí, pero si tengo la oportunidad de matarlo, no lo voy a dejar ir…

\- Samy…

\- Demonios- Tomó tus manos, firmemente- Te amo, idiota… Quien ose a hacerte daño, se las verá conmigo.

\- Tiene que haber otra alternativa a llenarte las manos de sangre…

\- Dime cual… Lo conoces un poco más que yo, dime que otra cosa podemos hacer… ¿Mudarnos a Sudamérica o Australia? ¿Contratar guardaespaldas a tiempo completo?

Suspiraste, bajando los ojos. En lo profundo de tu mente, sabías que él tenía razón.

\- Medidas desesperadas a tiempos desesperados- Él besó tu frente- Ve a dormir, querida…

Asentiste, aunque dudabas de poder conciliar el sueño esa noche.


	31. Chapter 31

Los días pasaron lentamente, y todo pareció calmarse. Nadie estaba en tu puerta, ninguna sombra temible que te persiguiera, así que paulatinamente te relajaste un poco, presuponiendo que el hombre que habías conocido como Gustav, se había aburrido de ti.

Una mañana saliste a comprar, al almacén cercano. Volviste a paso rápido, con los brazos cargados de comida y cosas. Justo a tu puerta, te quedaste haciendo equilibrio con las bolsas de papel, moviendo la llave que tenías entre los dedos, intentando encontrar el ojo de la cerradura, escondida como un vampiro al sol.

En cuanto oíste a la llave entrar, algo te agarró por detrás, con fuerza, colocando una tela húmeda en tu cara. Te moviste un par de segundos, sintiendo un olor penetrante similar al alcohol entrando por tu nariz, dándote un intenso mareo y un adormecimiento que te fue imposible de repeler.

Te sentías viajando entre las nubes de la inconciencia, sabiendo que algo te movía bruscamente. Abriste los ojos un par de veces, sintiendo la luz irritarte las pupilas como si de ácido se tratara, y cuando comenzaste a sentir el control nuevamente en tu cuerpo, el mismo olor húmedo te terminó de derrotar.

No sabías realmente cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, que, o donde. Notabas que te movías dentro de un vehículo, distinguiste un lugar frio y oscuro, pero no mucho más.

Samuel te había llamado un par de veces, y se asustó de no oír que contestabas. Él viajó rápidamente a tu casa y se quedó quieto en tu puerta, mirando las llaves aun colgadas de la cerradura, tu teléfono aun titilando por sus llamadas, las bolsas reventadas entre los adoquines.

Inspiró un momento, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Su mano se apoyó en la puerta, esperando ver que se abría, pero la madera no se movió. Corrió alrededor de la casa, revisando cada puerta y ventana cerrada, preguntándole al par de vecinos, pero tú no estabas allí.

\- Oh Dios- Se sujetó la cabeza, mirando alrededor, buscándote- Dios no… No… No puede estar pasando…

Drake llamó a su hermano, tan rápido como era humanamente posible y gritó apenas notó que alguien contestaba.

\- ¡Nathan!- Gimió- ¡Nathan por Dios! ¡Se la llevó! ¡No esta!

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Nate.

\- ¡Sus cosas están en la puerta! ¡La casa está cerrada! ¡Ella no está! ¡Maldito ruso hijo de perra!

\- Cálmate. Voy hacia allá.

Samuel estaba tan aterrado como furioso, y rezó porque estuvieras bien.

La súbita sensación de ahogarte te despertó de golpe, mientras sentías el agua entrar por tu nariz y boca. Algo te tiró de los cabellos, con demasiada fuerza, sacándote al aire, mientras tosías sin parar. Intentaste llevar tus manos a tu cabeza, pero estaban tensamente atadas detrás de tu espalda.

\- Buenos días… Querida…

Reconocías esa voz, esa rasposa entonación rusa de descontento.

\- G-gustav- Temblaste.

\- Tanto tiempo ¿No?- Tiró con fuerza de tu cabello.

Tú emitiste un corto quejido.

\- Tranquila… Podrás gritar todo lo que quieras- Rio- Aquí no hay oídos… Tampoco está tu querido amigo de tatuajes estúpidos que te defienda…

\- ¿Q-que quieres? Dios… Tengo dinero… Yo…

\- ¡No!- Golpeó tu cabeza contra un suelo sucio- No dinero… Quiero divertirme un poco… Como antes ¿Recuerdas?

\- S-si- Temblaste.

\- ¿¡Si que!?

\- Si s-señor…

\- Mucho mejor…

Con violencia él te colocó boca abajo en el frio suelo, clavando su codo en el medio de tu espalda, bajando tu pantalón y ropa interior. Cerraste los dientes, intentando con todas tus fuerzas que el dolor no se apoderara de ti, pero el modo en que estaba ultrajándote no era comparable a las veces anteriores en donde él te utilizaba. Ahora si era violento y vil, lo suficiente como para que no pudieras evitar llorar del dolor.

Nuevamente su estado precoz fue una bendición. Él salió de ti, se puso de pie y pateó tus costillas varias veces.

\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, linda- Jadeó él- Voy a tenerte aquí por mucho tiempo. Quizás para siempre.

\- Por favor…- Lloraste- Te daré lo que quieras, pero para… ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Esto es lo que quiero, pedazo de basura!- Pateó nuevamente tu costado- ¡Dominio! ¡Poder!

\- No…

\- Pudiste ser una buena esposa y recibir pocos golpes… Pero, parece que te era más divertido estar con ese cara de ave…- Lo oíste alejarse- Una lástima, realmente…

Lloraste con fuerza, sin saber por cuanto tiempo. Cuando pudiste calmarte levemente, estudiaste un poco el lugar, tratando de averiguar dónde estabas, como podrías escapar. Era una habitación grande de cuatro paredes lisas, de cemento, con una escalera que llevaba a una compuerta en el techo. Eso era malo, sabías que era un sótano. Una sola entrada y salida.

Todo estaba sucio, el piso mojado de algo que parecía agua, basura de todo tipo en las esquinas, una minúscula lámpara en el techo, olor nauseabundo. Una silla de madera cerca de una pared, un balde al lado, un pequeño colchón semi destruido y sucio en la pared contraria, cadenas colgando de ganchos, sogas esparcidas por el suelo. En una esquina, una escalofriante mancha de un rojo oscuro, seco, junto a una bolsa negra del tamaño de una cabeza.

La desesperación y el miedo corrieron por tu sangre. Gustav había matado a alguien, estabas segura de eso, y era obvio que parte de ese alguien aún estaba allí, haciéndote silenciosa compañía.

No podías oír demasiado de detrás de la única puerta, tan solo un televisor a lo lejos, a todo volumen.

Te acurrucaste contra un trozo de pared, temblando, sintiendo frio, pensando en Samuel, una y otra vez, en como estaría él, en cuan preocupado seguramente estaba, en lo desesperado que estaría, buscándote. Rezaste mil veces, porque te encontrara, porque te rescatara. Lo necesitabas demasiado, a él, su fuerza y sus abrazos protectores.


	32. Chapter 32

La noche había caído y Samuel entraba lentamente en casa de Nathan, justo detrás de él, con la cabeza baja y los ojos perdidos. Elena los vio entrar, descubriendo su increíble aura triste.

\- ¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Fisher.

\- No- Suspiró Nathan- Nada… Ni en su casa, ni en la de Sam, ni testigos… Se desvaneció…

Samuel, con un obvio cansancio, se sentó en el sillón, tratando de ordenar ideas, pensamientos. Miró tu teléfono y el suyo, como venía haciendo desde que todo había comenzado, esperando algún mensaje anónimo, o de ti. Pero nada había en ambos aparatos.

Sin notar lo que hacía, buscó su foto preferida de ti, aquella que había sacado cuando habías escapado por primera vez de Gustav, aquella en donde lucías en paz y bella, durmiendo en su brazo. Él tapó su boca mientras emitía un gemido lastimero, antes de empezar a llorar con fuerza.

\- Hey…- Nathan se sentó velozmente a su lado, frotando su espalda- Cálmate… La vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Cómo?- Sollozó- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡No tengo nada!

\- Somos buscadores de tesoros, hermano… ¿Cuántas veces hemos salido con ninguna pista y hemos llegado a algo?

\- ¡Ella no es un maldito cofre pirata!- Lo empujó levemente, con los ojos rojos- ¡Es una persona! ¡Puede morir en cualquier momento, mientras estamos aquí sentados!

\- La conoces- Volvió a sujetarlo- La conoces, Sam, sabes lo fuerte que es ella, lo inteligente. Ten un poco de fe…

\- Tengo miedo…- Se cubrió el rostro, llorando.

Fisher se sentó a su lado, rozando su cabello con los dedos, intentando calmarlo de alguna manera u otra.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza, te despertó abruptamente. Te sentaste, tratando de retroceder lo más posible contra la pared, mirando a Gustav acercarse.

\- Te he dado un leve descanso, linda- Sonrió él, para luego mirar la esquina manchada de sangre- ¿Has estado charlando con ella? No es una compañía demasiado comunicativa ¿Cierto? Tuve que callarla… Gritaba demasiado…

\- Déjame ir…- Rogaste en un susurro- Por favor…

\- ¿Dejarte ir? ¿Ahora? ¡Si recién comenzamos!- Palmeó tu mejilla- Tu siempre quieres arruinar la diversión. No, no… Estaba pensando algo que me dijiste hace tiempo, y he traído un juguete…

Él metió la mano en su bolsillo y te mostró una jeringa llena de líquido. Te congelaste al verlo.

\- Muchos años ¿Mmmm?- Sonrió Gustav- ¿Hace cuánto que no consumes? ¿Diez años? Sería una lástima que recayeras ahora…

\- No… Por favor… No lo hagas…- Rogaste.

\- Solo es heroína, tonta…

Él tomó tu brazo, con fuerza, para inyectarte, pero te moviste violentamente, impidiéndoselo. Enojado por tu renuencia, él te abofeteó con fuerza.

\- Vas a quedarte quieta, pequeña basura- Siseó él.

Tu mejilla ya se había tornado roja cuando sentiste el pinchazo en tu brazo. Empezaste a llorar automáticamente. Años de esfuerzos caídos en la nada.

\- Eso es- Rio él- Dócil y suave… Quiero violarte sin sentir resistencia.

La marea de adormecimiento recorrió tu cuerpo, eliminándote dolores, angustias, ideas, sensaciones. Eras una gran ameba casi inerte, como un vegetal. En ese estado ni siquiera lo notaste dentro de ti, ni los golpes que te dio luego, ni tampoco te importaba.

Tu alma empezó a divagar entre un eterno sin tiempo de ausencias, por dosis de morfina que se intercalaban con horas de oírlo insultarte, golpes y torturas en un cubo de agua.

Sabías que de vez en cuando comías algo horrible y rancio, así que, en tus leves momentos de lucidez, calculabas cuantas horas habían sido, cuantos días. Debías hacerlo, debías mantener alguna parte de tu alma y cerebro coherentes, en la zona de la cordura, con alguna pizca de esperanza y fuerza.

Pero los golpes, el cansancio y la droga estaban apagándote, muy lentamente.

En otro sitio de la ciudad, un hombre con tatuajes de aves seguía caminando frente a una mesa llena de papeles, información. Su mirada cansada y seria, miró tristemente a un lado, viendo tu teléfono inerte descansando sobre un calendario con siete días consecutivos tachados. Siete días en donde su vida se resumió a buscar sin detenerse ni siquiera a dormir, llorar, y pensar, como jamás antes había hecho.

Samuel suspiró, mirando la luz del sol irse por entre los vidrios de la ventana, en casa de Nathan, escuchando a su hermano y Elena hablando no muy lejos.

La puerta principal se abrió de par en par, asustándolo levemente.

\- ¡Una más!- Dijo Víctor, fatigado, con un papel en la mano.

\- ¿Qué?- Samuel lo miró fijamente.

\- Mi amigo en la policía encontró una propiedad más- Le alcanzó el papel, mirando a los otros dos acercarse- Ese hijo de perra tenía cien nombres falsos.

\- Ya revisamos una docena de casas- Dijo Nathan- ¿Cuántas más…?

\- Las que sean malditamente necesarias- Bufó Samuel, leyendo- ¿Zona industrial?

\- Ese lugar está lleno de casas y galpones- Respiró Sullivan- La mayoría, abandonado.

\- Un buen lugar para mantener a alguien secuestrado- Pensó Nate.

Samuel tomó el arma que tenía descansando entre los papeles, chequeó el cargador lleno de balas y lo metió en la pistola, con un solo movimiento fluido.

\- ¿Vamos?- Los miró.

Victor y Nathan tomaron sus armas, listos para lo que fuese.


	33. Chapter 33

El lugar en donde se encontraba otra de las tantas casas de Gustav era un gran barrio de fábricas abandonadas, galpones derruidos, calles destruidas y escasas de luz, casas de aspecto deplorable. Quizás algo de todo eso estuviese ocupado por drogadictos, vagabundos y hombres de mala fama, pero nada de eso era visible a simple vista. Otra razón para que el par de hermanos Drake y Sullivan bajaran del auto con extrema precaución y las armas a la vista.

Habían dejado el vehículo en la esquina y caminaron, buscando cuál de esas casas pequeñas y oscuras era la indicada. Víctor señaló una casa con un burdo 462 en la puerta, con las ventanas tapadas por tablones de madera que apenas dejaban entrever una claridad interior. Esa era la tan buscada puerta.

Los tres hombres rodearon la casa, para asegurarse de que nadie saltara a sus cuellos de sorpresa, y al ver que no había movimiento, entraron de golpe por la puerta de atrás. Solo tenía una planta baja, así que revisaron rápidamente el par de habitaciones que había, libres de peligro.

\- No hay nadie- Dijo Víctor.

\- Nos vio venir- Nathan puso la mano en el asiento del sillón- Aun esta tibio.

Samuel comenzó a recorrer cada rincón, golpeando el suelo con su talón, dándole puñetazos a las paredes, buscando algún recoveco o alguna puerta escondida. Nada aparecía.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ceder, su talón hizo sonar el piso del baño, con un sonido demasiado hueco.

\- ¡Aquí!- Gritó él, arrodillado en el suelo.

Con los demás detrás de él, encontró tablas sueltas, las cuales tiró, descubriendo una trampilla de metal, la cual abrió lentamente.

Sin pensar que habría abajo, directamente se arrojó, ignorando la escalera. Se erigió levemente, notando que se le helaba la sangre al encontrar tu cuerpo recostado en el frio suelo.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Él corrió hacia ti, tomándote en brazos- ¡Cariño!

Pero tú no respondiste. Tu aspecto demacrado, pálido y frio lo aterró. Samuel gritó tu nombre varias veces, palmeando tu mejilla, sacudiéndote.

\- ¡Por favor!- Sollozó- ¡Por favor no! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Por Dios, Sam!- Gritó Nathan desde el baño- ¡Súbela! ¡Traeré el auto!

Él te levantó en brazos, sintiendo su corazón correr hasta casi salirse de su pecho, subiéndote dificultosamente por la escalera, mientras Sullivan, desde arriba, te subía lentamente.

Una vez dejado el sótano, Samuel volvió a levantarte, corriendo a la calle, viendo el auto prácticamente sobre la puerta, colocándote junto a él, en los asientos traseros, poniendo sobre tu cuerpo a su chaqueta de mezclilla, llamándote.

Nathan condujo como perseguido por Shoreline, rumbo al hospital, oyendo a su hermano llamándote una y otra vez.

Lentamente, con la cabeza pesándote una tonelada, abriste minúsculamente los ojos. Intentaste moverte, pero te dolía todo el cuerpo, incluyendo partes que no sabías que podían doler. A pesar de que te sentías mentalmente lenta, te fue fácil distinguir que estabas en una camilla de hospital, con cien cables, vías y sondas viajando por doquier. Todo se veía un poco oscuro, excepto una pequeña luz amarillenta en una mesa cercana.

Miraste cerca de ti. Distinguiste una figura encorvada, sentada en una silla cercana a tu cama, con los brazos descansando sobre el minúsculo espacio que quedaba a tu lado, en el fino colchón, y una cabellera marrón usándolos como almohada.

Sabías que era Samuel, reconocerías su pelo en cualquier sitio. Lentamente moviste tu mano, los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de ti, y pasaste tus dedos por entre sus fibras castañas. Lo hiciste un par de veces, antes de que él se moviera y girara su rostro hacia ti. En su cansancio de barba creciendo y ojeras, te miró un segundo, sin conectar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Se enderezó, acercándose velozmente- ¡Cariño!

\- Hola- Sonreíste muy levemente.

Él tomó tu rostro, con toda la delicadeza posible de sus manos temblorosas y besó una docena de veces tus mejillas, ojos, cejas, frente.

\- Dios mío…- Gimió él, apoyando su rostro en el tuyo- Mi amor… Al fin despiertas…

\- Samy- Sonreíste, tomando su mano.

\- Llevo días rezándole a todo lo rezable- Besó tu cabeza- Has vuelto…

Drake se separó levemente de ti, tomando firmemente tu mano, observándote con los ojos rojos de angustia.

\- No tienes idea como me has hecho sufrir- Negó él.

\- Lo siento- Tocaste su barbilla- ¿Cuánto… tiempo?

\- ¿Desde que esa abominación de la naturaleza te raptó? Siete días con él, siete infernales días… Y dos más aquí…

\- ¿Tú me encontraste…? ¿Cierto?

\- Un poco de policía, un poco de Nathan y Víctor… Pero si, yo te encontré…

\- Ya lo sabía- Sonreíste levemente.

Sam sonrió, tan feliz como afectado por otras emociones, sin dejar de mirar tus ojos, como si temiera perderte de nuevo.

Volvió a acercarse, para besar múltiples veces tu rostro, y luego apoyó delicadamente su cabeza entre tus cabellos, cerrando los ojos, tratando de que su alma volviera a su cuerpo.

Tú también cerraste los ojos, concentrándote nuevamente en su calor y aroma, que tanto bien te hacía.


	34. Chapter 34

Tanto a Samuel como a ti, les tomó unos cuantos minutos el poder recomponerse de las emociones. Y cuando pareció calmarse, él solo acercó la silla, se sentó muy cerca y se quedó sosteniendo tu mano, descansando su mejilla entre tus dedos.

\- Sam- Rozaste su pómulo con los dedos- ¿Qué pasó con…?

\- Escapó- Siseó- Maldito cobarde… Pero no te preocupes, esto fue el colmo, no lo dejaré ir…

\- Él… me drogó…- Te entristeciste enormemente- Tantos años esforzándome, superando mi adicción… Para que él me inyecte…

\- Lo sé- Acarició tu rostro.

\- Nunca podré volver a estar limpia…

\- Hey…- Se acercó un poco más- ¿Qué dices? Tú fuiste la que me ha sacado de eso… Tú y nadie más… Sé que tienes la fuerza y las herramientas para liberarte… Y yo te ayudaré todo el tiempo. No te preocupes ¿Si? Trabajaremos juntos en eso…

\- D-de acuerdo.

\- De momento, trata de no gastar fuerzas. El médico dijo que más allá de tantos golpes, únicamente tenías una costilla fisurada y que no debes moverte demasiado. Aun estas deshidratada y mal nutrida, pero en cuanto puedas moverte, iremos a casa y te haré una de mis épicas comidas de regimiento.

\- Gracias Samy- Sonreíste levemente.

\- Tú tranquila, cariño- Besó muy suavemente tu mejilla.

Tú, que estabas no solo infinitamente agradecida, sino también consciente de cuan profundo en tu alma él estaba arraigado, moviste tu rostro levemente, intentando hacer contacto con sus labios.

Samuel se apartó muy suavemente, evitando el contacto.

\- ¿Q-que?- Sentiste la tristeza golpear tu pecho.

\- Tranquila…- Miró tus ojos- También quiero besarte ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Y por qué no…?

\- Porque quiero que cuando todo esto, entre tú y yo, comience realmente, puedas saber que no queda nada de la única persona que te puede arrancar algo valioso de tu vida.

\- ¿Estas queriendo decir que…?

\- Si- Asintió, con voz extremadamente baja- Mataré a Gustav.

\- Samy… No…

\- Hey- Acarició tu rostro- No voy a empezar contigo, temiendo que te vuelva a raptar, a que me haga daño a mí solo para hacerte sufrir… Quiero saber que el primer beso que te pueda dar, sea el punto final de ese bastardo. Quiero tener una vida contigo, mi amor, pero a salvo, felices, seguros… No armados el día completo, vigilando nuestras espaldas… Eso no es vida, no nos merecemos eso. Y él no se merece seguir respirando…

\- ¿No puedo hacer que cambies de opinión?

\- Raptó a la mujer que amo ¿Cómo mierda voy a dejarlo en paz? Y todas las otras mujeres que mató, se merecen descansar en paz…

\- Había… Había un cadáver en donde yo estaba encerrada…

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró fijamente.

\- En una esquina había sangre, mucha… Y una bolsa negra… Él dijo que chillaba mucho, que debía silenciarla… Y no creo que él haya mentido.

\- Linda- Besó tu cabeza- Lamento que hayas vivido eso…

\- Bueno… No le temo a los muertos…

\- Le temes a Gustav…

\- Él no está muerto…

\- Aun- Te guiñó el ojo.

Te reíste muy levemente, quejándote por el dolor en una de tus costillas. Él se sentó muy cerca de ti, en la silla, tomando tus manos, entrelazando los dedos, mirándote.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- Te preguntó.

\- Un beso, pero me lo prometiste para otro día…- Sonreíste.

\- ¿Quieres que yo, Samuel Drake, rompa a una promesa? ¿No sabes que eso es antinatural?

\- Bobo…

Por suerte, y más allá de todo, pudiste salir del hospital ese mismo día, ya que tu salud no estaba tan demacrada como para que estuvieses un tercer día en cama. Saliste, con las advertencias de evitar movimientos bruscos, beber agua como camello en verano y comer sanamente.

Por supuesto, te quedaste en casa de Samuel, comiendo, quedándote sentada en su sillón, viéndolo chequear misteriosamente su teléfono cada poco tiempo.

Había anochecido, una leve lluvia estaba cayendo, cuando él rondó la casa varias veces, pensativo, hasta que decidió hablar.

\- ¿Sabes?- Murmuró él, sentado a tu lado- He estado hablando con Víctor… Sé dónde está Gustav.

\- ¿Vas a ir ahora?- Lo miraste con grandes ojos.

\- Si- Te mostró su pistola.

\- Oh Dios…

\- Escucha, si no vuelvo en una hora, ve con Nathan o llámalo…

\- No digas eso, Samy- Te quejaste.

\- Es en serio. Acude a él, dile que ocurre.

\- Va a ser la hora más larga de mi maldita vida…

\- Volveré antes de eso…

\- Trata de no hacer nada tonto ¿Si?- Lo miraste fijamente- Limítate a matarlo, no quiero que corras riesgos…

\- No prometo nada…

\- Solo… vuelve- Lo abrazaste- Por favor…

\- Claro que sí, mi pequeña…

Por un momento te quedaste acurrucada en su pecho, rezando porque todo resultara bien. Perderlo no era una opción, no ahora que lo amabas tanto.

Drake lentamente te soltó, poniéndose de pie.

\- Tranquila- Miró tus ojos tristes- Volveré. Y podremos dar inicio a tu nueva vida.

Él besó largamente tu cabeza, antes de tomar su arma y sus llaves, regalarte una sonrisa e irse por la puerta.

Te quedaste estática, esperando que él diera la media vuelta, pero empezaste a sollozar cuando oíste a su auto arrancar y alejarse de la casa. Temías que esa hubiese sido la última vez en la que habías visto a Samuel con vida.


	35. Chapter 35

Samuel condujo rápidamente hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en un amontonamiento de casas semi abandonadas debajo de un puente. Dejó su auto no muy lejos y caminó como una sombra hasta una de las casas.

Lejos de hacer algo sutil, él dio un leve trote y pateó brutalmente la puerta de entrada, haciéndola abrir de un solo golpe. Vio como Gustav se levantaba automáticamente de un sillón, como un soldado entrenado.

\- ¿Qué?- Gruñó Gustav- ¡Tu!

\- Katerknoff- Masculló Drake.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

\- De mis contactos, cara de baldosa.

Gustav no se vio muy feliz de oír su nombre real en boca ajena.

\- ¿Cómo crees que encontré tu dirección?- Susurró Samuel.

Drake pasó su mano hacia atrás, hacia su espalda y desenfundó su pistola, para apuntar a su cabeza, directamente. El aire tranquilo de Gustav se tornó consternado.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Gruñó Samuel- Es mi Glock… 17 balas de 45 milímetros… Totalmente a medida de mis excelentes habilidades de tiro.

\- ¿Y a mí qué?

\- Nunca vas a dejarla en paz ¿Cierto?- Gruñó nuevamente.

\- No realmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gusta… Es dócil, sobre todo drogada… He violado y golpeado a otras mujeres, pero se siente mejor con ella.

\- Púdrete, ahora me tiene a mí.

\- En algún momento tendrás que dejarla sola- Sonrió malignamente- Otra vez…

\- Bien- Siseó mientras bajaba el arma- Prepárate.

\- ¿De qué hablas, idiota?

\- Eres la clase de basura que no se detiene hasta que alguien más lo haga… Y eres la clase de narcisista que jamás cede ante nada… Prepárate, tu y yo, mano a mano, sin armas, hasta que uno muera.

\- ¿Realmente te dejarás matar por una tonta mujer, como ella?

\- Es mi novia… Y el que morirá, eres tú… ¿O tienes miedo de perder?

\- No… Si tanto quieres matarme, podrías usar esa pistola… ¿Eres tonto o cobarde?

\- No, soy vengativo- Samuel lo fulminó con una mirada sombría- Quiero matarte… Deseo matarte con toda mi alma. Pero dispararte… Es demasiado bueno para ti. No te mereces una muerte rápida… No, lo tuyo será morir lentamente, después de que yo me desahogue moliéndote a golpes, cansándome las extremidades de la paliza que te daré. Quiero ver tu cara llena de sangre, mientras me ruegas por piedad, por que haga terminar tu dolor de una vez por todas. Y cuando eso pase, te recordaré todo el daño que le hiciste a mi mujer, las veces que ella suplicó que te detuvieras, y no lo hiciste. Seguiré haciéndote daño hasta que mi alma se canse, y te mataré, lentamente… Para que pienses en tu miserable vida mientras bajas lentamente al infierno.

El ruso rio levemente.

\- En tus sueños- Dijo Gustav, levantando los puños.

Drake estaba demasiado enfurecido para siquiera subir sus mangas. Avanzó como bólido, tratando de asestarle un golpe en el rostro, pero Gustav se movió lo suficiente como para que el puño pegara en su hombro. Él sujetó a Samuel, intentando arrojarlo al suelo, pegarle, pero Drake tenía las extremidades un poco más largas, así que tomó ventaja de sus piernas y evitó quedar en desventaja.

Ambos se quedaron trenzados, por un par de minutos, sujetándose cuellos, brazos, piernas, intentado asestar golpes, defendiéndose de otros, magullándose en la misma medida.

Gustav, que era más pesado, lo apartó de un empujón, y le arrojó un golpe que dio en su pómulo. Samuel trastabilló, sosteniéndose al apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Su contrincante lo creyó vulnerable, sin saber que Drake estaba usando su exceso de confianza como modo de engañarlo. En cuanto lo vio cerca, Samuel pateó su entrepierna, sorpresivamente.

El ruso se sostuvo a sí mismo y el buscador de tesoros usó toda su fuerza en asestar un gancho al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Gustav cayó, adormecido pero no inconsciente, tanteando en el suelo, en busca de botellas de cerveza vacías, con las cuales defenderse. Samuel lo apartó de una patada.

\- Ella…- Jadeó Drake- Ella dijo… que usarías algo… para defenderte… No esta vez.

Drake se agachó cerca y comenzó a golpear su rostro, una y otra vez, sintiendo el dolor en sus nudillos al chocar con su cráneo, notando como poco a poco se manchaban con sangre.

Comenzó a insultarlo, una y otra vez, para luego recordarle todo el daño que había hecho, mientras pateaba su estómago y costillas, hundiendo su bota hasta sus entrañas.

Samuel siguió moliendo su cuerpo a golpes, asegurándose de no matarlo, y lo hizo hasta que comenzó a sentir que se fatigaba. Allí fue cuando lo movió para sostenerlo por detrás y pasar su brazo derecho por su garganta.

Como última alternativa, el hombre ruso alcanzó a tomar una de las botellas cercanas, la rompió e intentó sacárselo de encima clavándole una punta por uno de sus costados. Por suerte, la chaqueta de mezclilla detuvo los ataques más fuertes, y solo lo lastimó un poco, cuando sus energías se acababan.

\- Que Dios… se apiade… de tu alma- Resopló Samuel.

Él movió con fuerza su brazo, tirando y torciendo su cuello, notando como lo golpeaba furiosamente para escapar de la muerte, intentando agarrar su arma. Pero pronto oyó un leve crujido, y los pesados brazos de Gustav cayeron inertes.

Drake lo soltó, arrojándolo a un lado. Solo por precaución, chequeó que su pulso hubiese desaparecido.

Él respiró profundamente, sintiendo que todo le dolía, viendo su propia ropa y cuerpo manchados con sangre ajena y propia. Miró al techo, cansado, pensando en ti. Al fin había logrado liberarte de tu peor pesadilla.


	36. Chapter 36

Tú estabas desesperada, con tus ojos viajando desde la puerta a tu teléfono, constantemente, ida y vuelta, como en un partido de tenis. Estabas contando los minutos, esperando que apareciera algún llamado sorpresivo, rezando porque la hora no terminara con la ausencia de Samuel. Faltaban 15 minutos. Habías estado rezando a mil dioses hacia 45 eternos minutos.

En cierto momento, te pareció ver y oír su auto, por detrás de las cortinas de las ventanas, pero no corriste. Sobre todo porque en esos 45 minutos habías considerado que cualquier automóvil que pasaba cerca, era Drake.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y observaste a Samuel, lastimado, sangrando y magullado, entrar a paso lento. Tú corriste hacia él, con toda la intención de abrazarlo, aunque su aspecto te hizo detenerte de inmediato. Él se percató de que dudabas en hacerlo, así que abrió los brazos, invitándote.

Con tímidas lágrimas queriendo salir de tus ojos, lo abrazaste con menos fuerza de la que realmente necesitabas, rodeando su cuello con tus brazos. En cambio, él te estrujó levemente, escondiendo su nariz en tu cabello. Y por un momento, ambos se quedaron quietos, recuperando la fuerza del alma.

\- Se acabó- Susurró él- Cariño… Se acabó… Esta muerto… Y tú estas libre, al fin.

\- ¿E-en serio?- Lo apretaste un poco.

\- Lo juro…

Te separaste levemente de él, para ver sus ojos, los cortes en su rostro, mientras él mantenía sus manos en tu cintura.

\- Gracias- Sonreíste, emocionada- Te debo tanto, Samy… Gracias…

\- No, claro que no- Sonrió él.

Suavemente colocaste tus manos en sus mejillas y te acercaste hasta depositar un delicado beso en sus labios, intentando no herirlo. Él emitió un sonido dulce, mientras te devolvía la delicadeza con una sonrisa en su comisura, aunque cierta presión le hizo doler el labio inferior, cortado.

\- Ouch- Samuel retrocedió levemente.

\- Lo siento, no quise…

\- Lo sé- Sonrió- No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

\- Cielos…- Lo miraste mejor- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

\- No… No tengo nada que tu no puedas curar…

\- Estas lleno de tierra, sudor…- Sujetaste su brazo y lo ayudaste a sentarse en el sillón- Tengo que limpiarte las heridas antes de que se infecten.

\- Un poco de morfina estaría bien…

Tu murmuraste un “idiota” mientras ibas velozmente al baño, en busca del botiquín, que se sacudía en tus manos aun temblorosas. Drake se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y respirar más tranquilo, mentalizándose de que por fin estaba en casa, contigo, sin Gustav dañándole la vida a ambos. Él abrió los ojos solo cuando se percató que estabas sentándote a su lado.

\- Dios- Lo miraste- No sé por dónde empezar… ¿Cuál es tu herida más seria?

\- Emmm… Esta…- Levantó el lado derecho de su camisa, dejando a la vista un tajo poco profundo pero largo.

\- ¿Cuchillo?- Buscaste los elementos.

\- Botella de cerveza…

\- Típico…

Poco a poco limpiaste, desinfectaste, cosiste y vendaste todas las heridas que encontraste, que no eran pocas. Tenía un par de cortes grandes en el estómago, varios más en los nudillos y brazos, un doloroso corte en su ceja izquierda, un corte en su labio inferior, raspones en toda piel expuesta, magulladuras por doquier.

Luego le diste un calmante, para relajar un poco sus músculos apaleados, una comida ligera y lo acompañaste a la cama, para que descansara.

Él intentó ponerse de lado, entre las sábanas, para verte, pero sus cortes cosidos tiraban de su piel y lo hicieron quejarse.

\- Quédate quieto- Acomodaste su almohada- Vas a hacer que salten todas las suturas.

\- Pero quiero acurrucarme- Se quejó.

\- Espera unos días y vas a poder moverte como quieras…

\- Pero quiero acurrucarme ahora- Corrigió.

\- Eres imposible- Reíste.

Suavemente te amoldaste a su costado, abrazándolo con cuidado, acariciando lentamente sus cabellos. Él suspiró levemente, sonriendo.

\- ¿Mejor?- Miraste sus ojos.

\- Quizás…- Acarició tu espalda- Un beso sería lindo…

Te acercaste un poco más, para besar su boca, evitando un poco su corte. Esta vez usaste un poco más de fuerza, saboreándolo, sintiendo su boca explorar la tuya, apretarte firmemente contra su pecho. Ahora que estabas más tranquila, pudiste tomar tu tiempo en notar lo suave de sus besos, el intenso cariño que parecía transmitirte, el sabor embriagador de su aliento, el calor invitante de su cuerpo.

Cuando te separaste levemente de Samuel, notaste como él intentaba seguir besándote, avanzando cuando tú retrocedías.

\- Es tarde- Susurraste, besando su mejilla- Tenemos que descansar…

\- Oh… Está bien…- Besó tu quijada.

\- Samy- Miraste fijamente sus ojos.

\- Dime…

\- Te amo…

Él sonrió tan amplio que casi se podía notar que le dolía en la cara. Samuel te estrujó con fuerza, apretándote contra su pecho, llenando tu cabeza de cientos de besos, susurrando un “te amo” cada vez que separaba levemente sus labios de tus cabellos.

Eso te produjo una suave risilla tonta y una extrema ternura. Te quedaste sobre su pecho, acurrucada, oyendo su respiración lenta y los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Dormir así sería la mejor manera de finalizar el día.


	37. Chapter 37

Hacia horas que te habías dormido. Afuera todo era oscuridad y silencio, dentro también, pero con un cuerpo cálido a tu lado. Aun así, en el medio de tu sueño, algo alertó levemente tu inconciencia. De la nada, en el medio de tu mente, apareció la sorpresiva imagen de Gustav, surgiendo desde la oscuridad, como una pantera de la muerte, gritando e intentando tomar tu cuello.

Eso te arrancó del sueño como si te hubiesen electrocutado. Te sentaste en la cama, con el corazón martillándote por dentro, sudando. Miraste a tu alrededor, con los ojos fueras de tus órbitas, asegurándote de que él no estuviese allí, olvidándote momentáneamente de que en realidad él estaba muerto.

Te tomó varios segundos reconocer que era la habitación de Samuel, que él estaba durmiendo a pocos centímetros. Respiraste profundamente, intentando serenarte. Volviste a acostarte, apoyando tu mejilla en su hombro, tomando temblorosamente su mano.

\- ¿Mmmm?- Drake se movió, abriendo levemente un ojo y mirándote apenas- ¿Q-que pasa?

\- Nada…- Susurraste, oliendo imperceptiblemente su aroma- Vuelve a dormirte…

\- Cariño…- Se movió un poco, mas despierto- ¿Qué tienes? Te tiemblan las manos.

\- Fue una pesadilla, solo eso…

\- ¿Quieres…?- Se acomodó dificultosamente, de lado, para mirarte mejor- ¿Quieres contarme?

\- No es nada, solo…- Negaste- Gustav apareció en mi mente, atacándome… Ni siquiera fue una pesadilla, no duró más de un segundo.

\- Es… entendible- Él subió tus manos a su rostro, para besar tus dedos- Esa basura te violó…

\- La violación fue lo de menos.

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró sin entender- ¿Lo de menos?

\- Estuve bastante tiempo con él, Sam… Que me violara fue casi… normal… típico…

\- Acostumbrarte a eso, es una mierda… ¿Pero entonces?

\- Era la… violencia, los golpes, los gritos, el miedo que me producía… En mi sueño solamente apareció gritando, de repente…

\- Entiendo… Nos encargaremos de eso ¿Si? Poco a poco… Ahora solo recuerda que está muerto, no volverá a hacerte daño, jamás…

\- Lo sé- Sonreíste levemente.

\- Trata de dormir ¿Si?- Besó nuevamente tus manos- Pero si tienes otra pesadilla, despiértame. No quiero que te quedes sola con tus miedos.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Mi reina…

Samuel besó delicadamente tus labios y tu frente, para luego recostarse de espaldas y dejarte descansar entre su torso y su brazo, en un pequeño nido cálido hecho por sus músculos.

Tú te quedaste quieta, con tu cabeza en su hombro, viéndolo en la oscuridad. Lo notaste apagarse poco a poco hasta dormirse, respirando pausado y profundo, con un tímido ronquido dulce salir de su nariz. Pero a pesar de que eso te parecía relajante y que el sueño te llamaba desde los confines del más allá, no te pudiste dormir.

Ahora tenías el temor en tu mente, de ver a Gustav nuevamente, atacándote sin tregua desde tu propio cerebro.

Te pasaste las horas viendo a Drake moverse, dormir, acompañado de los eternos minutos, de una oscuridad que poco a poco fue cediendo ante el avance del crepúsculo.

Con cierto cansancio en tu cabeza, lo viste bostezar varias veces, moverse, despertarse poco a poco. Él te miró, con el sol acariciando la esquina de su ventana, mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

\- Buenos días cariño- Sonrió él.

\- Hola- Le sonreíste levemente.

Drake agudizó sus ojos perspicaces, notando tu rostro cansado, los ojos pesados, las bolsas debajo de tus párpados.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla?- Te preguntó.

\- No…

\- Cielos… ¿No dormiste nada?

\- Estaré bien, Samy… Mi cabeza aún tiene que acomodar sus cosas…

\- De acuerdo… Nos encargaremos de eso hoy ¿Si?- Acarició tu rostro.

\- Hoy no… No puedo- Te sentaste entre las sábanas.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Se sentó a tu lado, muy lentamente, tanteándose el corte de su estómago.

\- Tengo que ir a casa, prepararme para ir al hospital… Debía haber ido ayer…

\- ¿A trabajar? ¿Ahora? Pero no estas recuperada, no has dormido bien, hace unos días aun estabas internada…

\- Lo sé, pero he juntado todas mis licencias posibles para justificar tantas semanas fuera, y se han acabado. Tengo que volver, trabajar, y hacerlo bien, hasta que me den las próximas licencias… como en alrededor de… seis meses…

\- Acude a un médico, que justifique todo, bajo la premisa de tu salud…

\- Aun así… El hospital se adjudica el derecho de despedir a cualquiera que esté de licencia…

Tu saliste de la cama, sintiendo que el cuerpo te pesaba mil toneladas.

Samuel suspiró, frotándose el rostro.

\- Bueno…- Respiró él- Yo te llevo…

\- Tomaré un taxi- Lo miraste mientras te subías el pantalón- Estas herido y cansado, vuelve a dormir.

\- ¿Sin ti?- Se estiró, sintiendo las heridas, quejándose- Improbable… Pasaremos por un café rápido…

\- Cariño…

\- ¿Mmmm?- Te miró, con un adorable rostro dormido.

\- Eres un ángel…

Él sonrió tontamente, antes de extender sus labios al aire, arrojándote un beso. Reíste suavemente por eso. Aun te era extraño asociar su exterior de aspecto tosco con su interior, tan suave como un manto de plumas.

En poco tiempo, tú ya estabas en el hospital, vestida para el trabajo, con un café caliente en la mano y oyendo el ronroneo del motor del vehículo de Drake, detrás de ti, como un tigre contento. Era hora de intentar retomar tu rutina.


	38. Chapter 38

Samuel estaba cortando unos vegetales sobre una tabla de madera, preparando algo para cenar, ya con la noche encima, cuando escuchó la puerta principal de su casa abrirse y cerrarse. Confundido, él miró la hora en la pared, viendo que habías vuelto casi dos horas antes de lo previsto. Él siguió con los vegetales, atento a ti, por si acaso lo llamabas.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando él se percató de que entrabas en la cocina y caminabas por detrás, hasta él, para terminar abrazando cuidadosamente su cintura y dejar tu rostro escondido entre sus omóplatos.

Cariñosamente Drake acarició tus brazos, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Mal día?- Te preguntó, mientras se giraba de cara a ti.

Volviste a abrazarlo y esconder tu rostro en su piel, suspirando.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Susurró él, acomodando tu cabello.

\- Me despidieron… Durante mi licencia encontraron un reemplazo y han decidido quedarse con él…

\- Cielos…- Te abrazó- Lo siento cariño…

\- Está bien- Suspiraste- Solamente odio buscar empleo…

\- Tomate unos días de descanso ¿Quieres?- Miró tus ojos- Yo tengo dinero de mis tesoros, no estamos en la ruina… No es necesario que corras…

\- Lo sé- Apoyaste tu barbilla en su pecho, mirándolo.

\- Además… Necesito que mi hermosa enfermera atienda mis heridas- Sonrió levemente- Podemos tomarnos un tiempo para relajarnos, pasear… Disfrutar…

\- ¿Disfrutar?- Lo miraste agudamente.

\- Disfrutar- Acarició tu cintura.

\- Sabes que eso hará que los puntos de tu estómago salten como palomitas de maíz ¿Cierto?

\- Si tenemos cuidado, no…

\- Ya veremos…- Besaste su pecho- Tengo hambre, Samy.

\- ¿Hambre de…?- Sonrió picaronamente.

\- De comida, tonto- Lo giraste.

Lo oíste reír suavemente, mientras volvía a ocuparse de la cena. Ibas a salir de la cocina, para revisar la caja llena de las pertenencias que habías traído del hospital, pero te detuviste en la puerta y retrocediste tus ojos hacia Drake. A pesar de que tu día había comenzado con una pesadilla y sin sueño, a pesar de que el resto de la jornada fue un asco, en ese momento, sentías que nada te pesaba tanto, no con él. Su aire comprensivo, tranquilo y amoroso realmente tenía un efecto curativo en tu alma. Amabas a ese hombre y agradecías el hecho de tenerlo en tu vida. Y más agradecías el hecho de que él hubiese sido tan condenadamente insistente con su amor hacia ti.

Luego de la cena, que había sido deliciosamente sana, te quedaste un rato en el amplio sillón, junto a él, viendo alguna que otra tontería por televisión. No estabas tan interesada en el aparato, más bien en él y la tranquilidad que te generaba. Pronto estabas recostada a lo largo del sillón, boca arriba, usando su regazo como almohada. Una de sus manos estaba en tu estómago, acariciándote suave y distraídamente, mientras la otra estaba en tu cabeza, jugando con los mechones de pelo, metiendo sus dedos entre tus cabellos, frotando delicadamente tu cuero cabelludo.

Esa sensación hipnótica, sumada a la poca luz, su aroma, el sonido suave de fondo, su calidez, y tu cansancio, poco a poco te durmió. Y te hubieses dormido un día entero así, de no ser porque tu mente ahora estaba empezando a asociar el dormir con la súbita aparición de Gustav en tus sueños. La sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecería, te despertó con un pequeño salto.

Viste los ojos de Drake dejar la pantalla y mirarte.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla, cariño?- Acarició tu frente.

\- No- Frotaste tus ojos- Me despierta la idea de una posible maldita pesadilla con él…

\- Mmmmm- Pensó- Eso te pasa por que no me dejas cansarte previamente…

\- Cállate- Subiste tu mano a su rostro y pellizcaste su mejilla.

\- De acuerdo- Sonrió, para luego tomar tu mano y besar cariñosamente tus dedos- No decirlo no le quita veracidad a lo que dije…

\- Seguro- Te sentaste lentamente y apoyaste tus labios en su hombro- Tonto…

\- Honesto- Te miró.

\- Bobo…- Pasaste tus dedos por entre sus cabellos marrones, mirándolo- Te adoro…

Acercaste su cabeza a ti, para besar largamente su pómulo. Él sonrió con ternura, pasando su brazo por tu cintura.

\- Voy a tratar dormir sin saltar como un gato asustado- Le dijiste- ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Contigo? Hasta las puertas del infierno, amor.

Frotaste tus ojos, cansada, mientras reías dulcemente.

Poco después estabas en la cama, durmiendo de lado, con tu querido Drake pegado a tu silueta, desde atrás, abrazándote como si temiera perderte en sueños.

Te gustó sentir su brazo cruzado en tu pecho, el músculo, la firmeza. Lo acariciaste, notando como unos dulces besos paseaban por tu cuello, nuca, cabeza y espalda, cada vez más delicados y tímidos, cediendo la fuerza al sueño que comenzaba a pesarte.

Quizás fue ese cansancio, la posición, o una mezcla de factores, pero el sueño cayó como piedra en tus ojos y pudiste dormir prácticamente sin sobresaltos. Te percataste de eso horas después, cuando el sol golpeó tus parpados cerrados.

Abriste los ojos, lentamente, mirando a la ventana, viendo a Samuel, únicamente vestido con su ropa interior negra y suelta, corriendo las cortinas para ocultar la luz.

Él se giró, mirando tus ojos, con su típico aspecto de ángel dormido. Extendiste tu mano a él, invitándolo. Samuel sonrió suavemente y sin prisa se acostó nuevamente detrás de ti, cubriéndote con mantas, abrazándote con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en tu cuello y dando un largo gruñido satisfactorio.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono, largamente, para luego reír por lo bajo, también al mismo tiempo.

Eso era simplemente paradisiaco.


	39. Chapter 39

Un par de días habían pasado, días en donde apenas pudiste dormir por culpa de los reiterativos sueños tétricos con Gustav. Lo único que te estaba manteniendo cuerda era Samuel, que estaba en tu lado a cada momento, intentando mil remedios naturales y métodos infalibles para que pudieses dormir una noche entera. Pero nada estaba funcionando.

Era la madrugada del día siguiente, obviamente despierta en la oscuridad, vigilando el siempre perfecto sueño de Drake. Por un momento envidiabas que él no tuviese esos problemas. Viste el amanecer surgir, sus ojos abrirse.

Esperaste pacientemente a que él entrara a bañarse, para salir silenciosamente de la casa, dejándole una nota en su almohada.

Rondaste las calles de la ciudad, durante toda la mañana, solo para volver a casa de Samuel, casi a media tarde. No terminaste de cerrar la puerta cuando lo viste aparecer por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Dijo él, serio- En serio… ¿Qué mierda fue esto?

\- Tranquilízate, Sam…- Caminaste lentamente.

\- Y una mierda… Salgo de la ducha y encuentro la nota de “saldré un momento, no me esperes”… ¿Un momento? Hace ocho horas que fue eso ¡Ni un mensaje!

\- Me duele la cabeza, no grites, por favor- Te sentaste en el sillón.

\- ¿Por qué no esperaste a que saliera para decirme las cosas bien? ¿Secretos ahora?

\- Fui a entregar curriculums, no a reunirme con terroristas.

\- Pude haberte acompañado ¿No? ¿O qué?

\- Quería un poco de tiempo a solas…

\- Dios…- Se sentó a tu lado- Pudiste decirlo, no dejarme con un nudo en la garganta…

\- Lo se…- Miraste al suelo- No lo sé… Mi cabeza es un desastre, Sam…

\- Y además quieres gastar las pocas energías que tienes, en trabajar.

\- Quiero trabajar para mantener mi cerebro ocupado, para darle un propósito, para no quedarme sentada aquí, empeorando…

\- Hey…- Se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a ti, para mirar tus ojos cansados- Deberías dejar de hacerte cargo de todo, y tener en cuenta de que estoy aquí. Involúcrame en esto, por Dios…

\- ¿Más aun?- Lo miraste- Me protegiste, me salvaste, te ensuciaste las manos con sangre, te dejaste apalear, me cuidas, preparas la cena, me dejas estar en tu casa, me das dinero… ¿Y quieres involucrarte más?

\- ¡Si!

\- Sam…

\- No… No empieces con ese tono, te conozco… Soy tu novio, tu maldita pareja… Solo estaré tranquilo cuando te vea recuperada, feliz y satisfecha. Mientras tanto, da igual lo que hagas, me meteré en tu vida como una maldita plaga.

\- Samy…- Negaste.

\- Samy mis bolas… Vamos, hay que recalentar la comida, tengo hambre…

Lo miraste caminar a la cocina, pensando en el hecho de que él quería seguir involucrándose contigo, y en el detalle de que él había optado por no almorzar sin ti. Era adorable y preocupante al mismo tiempo. Te trastornaba un poco el hecho de que Drake estuviera tan dedicado y compenetrado con tu vida.

Almorzaste sin demasiadas energías, mientras le comentabas todos los sitios a los que habías ido, incluyendo tu propia casa, la cual tenías pensado vender para alquilar un pequeño departamento más barato. Ahora que no tenías un trabajo que te diera una entrada de dinero, esa casa era imposible de mantener.

El día transcurrió relativamente normal hasta la hora de dormir.

Tú estabas terminando de colocar las mantas en su lugar, mientras Samuel cerraba un poco las cortinas. Mientras él caminaba de regreso a la cama, sus ojos se posaron agudamente en un pequeño frasco blanco en una de las mesitas junto a la cabecera.

Se acercó, con cierta preocupación en la mente y tomó el frasco, moviéndolo un poco, oyendo las pastillas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Samuel te miró, mostrándotelo.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo observaste- Ah… Eso… Son pastillas para dormir… Sedantes… Así evito que mi pesadilla me despierte… Y controlo un poco mi abstinencia a la heroína…

\- ¿Solo eso?- Te miró.

\- Si lo que estas preguntando es si tengo pensado volverme adicta tambien a eso, la respuesta es no, obviamente. Y no las tomaría si no fuera estrictamente necesario.

\- ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer mañana?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué?

Drake abrió un cajón y sacó un cuaderno, el cual te lo alcanzó. Lo miraste, dándote cuenta de que era el mismo cuaderno que le habías dado cuando tu trabajo era psicoanalizar sus sueños y su pasado.

\- Invertiremos los roles- Dijo él- Ahora tu escribirás y yo trataré de ayudarte.

\- ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?- Reíste levemente.

\- ¿Estas dudando de mi prodigiosa inteligencia?- Él fingió enojarse.

\- No… Claro que no…- Dejaste el libro sobre la cama- Sam…

\- Cariño- Se arrodilló frente a ti y tomó tus manos- Sé que estas cansada y que apenas tienes energía para hablar, y que la idea de escribir tus pensamientos te parece aún más agotador… Pero quiero ayudarte… Este método me sirvió mucho, a ti también te hará bien… Solo… Inténtalo ¿Si?

\- Primero déjame ver si puedo dormir hoy, si mañana tengo energías… De ser así… lo intentaré…

\- De acuerdo…

Él se puso de pie, besando tu cabeza largamente.

Esa noche tomaste una pastilla que te durmió como piedra. Sin sueños de ningún tipo, ni buenos ni malos, solo un adormecimiento artificial que te descansó levemente la mente, pero que te dejó las ideas totalmente apagadas durante el resto del día siguiente.

Desconocías de si la cura era peor que la enfermedad.


	40. Chapter 40

Después de casi una semana durmiendo a base de pastillas que no te permitían ser un humano normal durante el resto de las horas diurnas, decidiste dejarlas.

Obviamente, durante todo ese tiempo, no escribiste nada en el cuaderno que Samuel te había dado, te había sido imposible, siendo que tu mente se desplazaba a la velocidad de una ameba.

Lo único bueno era que ni las ansias por heroína, ni las pesadillas, habían aparecido. Pero ahora estabas lúcida, cualquiera de las dos se podría hacer presente en cualquier momento.

Luego de que los sedantes dejaran tu sistema, optaste por escribir cualquier cosa que estaba pasando por tu mente, en ese bendito cuaderno, el cual Drake luego leyó detenidamente. Él no encontró demasiadas cosas importantes, excepto un breve fragmento que le pareció oro.

“A veces presa del aburrimiento, confieso que te miro, no a ti, como persona, a ti como cuerpo. No es que sea una santa, pero es un poco difícil serlo cuando tienes una musculatura tan pronunciada, unas formas tan preciosas y un aroma que adoro. Debe ser por eso que te abrazo tanto…”

Samuel no era tonto, y pudo leer cierta necesidad inconsciente debajo de las palabras. Para él, tu leve elogio era más que un anuncio de apetito por él. Y si ese apetito estaba allí, él se encargaría de satisfacerlo.

Era de noche, temprano aun, te habías sentado en la cama para leer un poco, distraer tu mente, aburrirte e inducir al sueño, cuando notaste que tu compañero se metía lentamente entre las sábanas y se acercaba mucho a ti.

\- ¿Qué lees?- Ronroneó, besando tu hombro.

\- Una novela- Pasaste una hoja.

\- Nada importante entonces- Él tomó el libro y lo cerró suavemente.

\- ¡Hey!- Lo miraste- Estaba leyendo eso…

\- Lo se… Solamente quería que habláramos sobre mi musculatura pronunciada, mis preciosas formas y el aroma que tanto te gusta- Apoyó su tonificado pecho en tu hombro.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?- Miraste sus ojos, confundida.

\- Tu escribiste eso en el cuaderno…- Acomodó tu cabello.

\- Ah… ¿Y?

\- Y… Eso me suena a una obvia necesidad sexual insatisfecha…

\- No… No…- Reíste levemente.

\- Mis heridas están bien… Por favor… Que aún no hemos hecho el amor… Me estoy incendiando… Y tu también…

\- Confundes el hecho de que yo reconozca tu buen cuerpo, con deseos de hacerlo- Palmeaste su mejilla.

\- Cariño…

\- ¿Necesito recordarte quien fue mi anterior pareja? ¿Necesito recordarte la violación?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Crees que te haré doler? ¿Qué sufrirás? ¿Qué no disfrutarás?

\- El problema es que posiblemente me acuerde de él cada vez que sienta algo… No quiero arruinarte un orgasmo por verme la cara al recordarlo…

\- Posiblemente… ¿Sabes que creo? Que precisamente, necesitas esto… Tengo que borrar esa mala sensación de tu cuerpo, tengo que hacer que tu piel empiece a tener memoria de mí, no de él… ¿Podemos intentarlo al menos? Pararé si tú me lo dices…

\- ¿Serás… dulce conmigo?- Acariciaste su cuello.

\- Hasta que me pidas que sea rudo… Claro…

\- ¿Podemos empezar con besos? Adoro tu modo de besar…

\- Claro que si… No hay otro modo de empezar…

Samuel se quitó la camiseta, únicamente para que la vista de su cuerpo te incitara un poco más. Luego te acostó dulcemente, mientras él se quedaba de lado, muy cerca de ti. Bajó su rostro al tuyo y comenzó a besarte, muy lentamente, muy profundo, sin la mínima prisa.

Tú lo saboreaste, con los ojos cerrados, en la comodidad de estar sobre el colchón, sintiendo que sus manos no habían dejado tu rostro, como si dejara en claro de que no iba a apresurarse con eso.

Una de tus manos se hundió en sus suaves cabellos, rozándolo, empujándolo un poco a veces, mientras tu otra mano frotaba la piel de su brazo, desde su hombro hasta su mano, detectando su musculatura.

Amabas esa forma lenta en el que sus labios besaban, rozaban y chupaban los tuyos, la forma en el que su lengua recorría tímidamente la tuya, su aliento cálido, el modo en que empujaba levemente su cabeza contra la tuya, el exquisito y casi imperceptible sonido que hacía con su nariz cuando hacía eso, mezcla de bufido, quejido y gemido.

El beso se tornó delicadamente más fuerte, más lujurioso, más sediento, mientras tus manos se dedicaban a sujetar su nuca.

Una de sus manos al fin dejó tu rostro para pasar por debajo de tu blusa y acariciar tus senos, suavemente, apenas estrujándolos, rozándolos.

\- Espero que estés consciente de que te haré llegar varias veces…- Murmuró él, entre tus labios.

\- Eso espero…- Mascullaste casi sin voz.

Samuel ahora solamente besaba, chupaba y lamía extremadamente lento tu cuello y garganta, con su mano aun en tus senos.

Fue rato después, cuando comenzó a sentir tu piel hirviendo, cuando empezó a acariciar tu estómago y cintura, mirando profundamente tus ojos.

\- ¿Lista?- Susurró él.

Asentiste, sonrojada, caliente.


	41. Chapter 41

Samuel seguía acostado muy cerca de ti, mirando tiernamente tus ojos y tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras tus brazos estaban encadenados a su cuello.

\- Si en algún momento necesitas que pare…- Él acarició lentamente la parte interna de tus muslos- Dilo…

\- Lo haré… No te preocupes…

Él sonrió, notando como tus piernas se abrían un poco. Con extremo cuidado, casi temiendo herirte, su mano cálida acarició delicadamente los labios mayores de tu vagina, obligándote a estremecerte con un leve escalofrió que recorrió toda tu espalda. Y tras un puñado de segundos rozándote, algunos de sus dedos entraron un poco más, deslizándose fácilmente entre los labios menores, los pliegues, gracias a que tu cuerpo había reaccionado ante tantos besos.

\- Qué bonita- Murmuró él- Tímida… Pero bonita…

\- ¿T-tímida?- Temblaste.

\- Acabo de ver como reprimiste un gemido, cariño… Fue obvio…

\- Es la c-costumbre… Antes tenía que ser s-silenciosa…

\- Shhhh- Negó, aun frotando lentamente- No hagas comparaciones, no más… Sabes que seré mejor que él, en todo… Es un gasto innecesario el calcular eso… Ahora, tú disfruta… Si quieres gemir suave, hazlo… Si quieres gemir fuerte, gritar, insultar, reír… Lo que quieras, mientras te sientas libre…

\- Samy…

Tiraste suavemente de su nuca, para besarlo con fuerza, deleitada por su amabilidad. Y mientras probabas su boca, él comenzó a frotar muy lentamente tu clítoris, prominente ahora por la estimulación, con tiernos círculos. Rompiste levemente el beso para dejar escapar un sonoro gemido placentero, más ruidoso de lo que esperabas.

\- Eso es- Sonrió él, besando tu mejilla- Hermoso sonido.

\- D-dios… ¿S-sam? C-creo que me oriné encima…

\- ¿Qué?- Rio levemente, mirando tus ojos.

\- S-siento las sábanas mojadas…

\- Oh… mi amor- Sonrió tiernamente- No es orina… Es lubricación… Eso pasa cuando te excitas de verdad…

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Tanto- Asintió- Es un increíble elogio para mi parte, saber que estas así por mi…

Abriste tu boca para contestar, pero únicamente salió un tembloroso gemido, ya que Drake había introducido delicadamente su dedo medio dentro de ti.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Ronroneó él, viéndote asentir e introducir un segundo dedo- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Oh Dios…- Gemiste- Samy… Más… Por favor…

\- ¿Más fuerte o más dedos?- Rio.

\- ¿A-ambos?

\- Estoy aquí para complacer…

Volviste a temblar cuando el tercer dedo se unió dentro de ti y comenzabas a sentir como salían y entraban fácilmente. Un largo quejido salió de tu garganta, mientras rodabas tus ojos hacia atrás, disfrutando de tan delicado placer.

\- ¿Sientes eso?- Él besó tu cuello expuesto- Eso es lo que sentirás conmigo… Siempre… Un largo, agónico y delicioso placer…

Nuevamente Drake te impidió responder con nada más que un sonido de goce. Sus largos dedos comenzaron a moverse más rápidos y firmes, rozando todo tu interior, llenando el ambiente de un rítmico sonido líquido.

Tus piernas se abrieron ampliamente, tu pelvis comenzó a moverse instintivamente, buscando más contacto, mas roce, mientras tu mente se perdía en la nada.

\- Dios…- Masculló él- Mírate… Ahora si disfrutas… Es excitante verte así…

\- Mierda… Sam…- Clavaste los dedos en las sábanas, haciéndolas un bollo en tus manos.

\- Vamos a ver si encuentro tu punto…

Sus dedos se torcieron dentro de ti, frotando distintos puntos de las paredes de tu vagina, tocando puntos y pliegues, escudriñando.

\- Tiene que estar por aquí…- Sonrió él- Debe estar listo para que lo activen…

\- H-hazme llegar… Por favor… Sam…

\- ¿Ahora? No… Es pronto… Mucho menos si aún no encuentro eso…

Tú te mordiste los labios, impaciente, sintiendo como muy lentamente el clímax se asomaba en la lejanía.

Nada te preparaba para que Samuel frotara cerca del hueso, arrancándote una descarga de infinita delicia.

\- ¡Saaaaam!- Abrazaste su cuello, con fuerza- ¡Dios! ¡Dios!

\- ¡Ahí esta!- Celebró, frotando con firmeza, entrando y saliendo.

\- ¡Más! ¡Por favor! ¡Más!

Sonriendo, seducido, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza.

Con la boca abierta dejaste tu garganta emitir un delgado y largo grito, mientras tu cuerpo explotaba en un orgasmo increíblemente fuerte con sus dedos aun estrujando tu dulce punto.

Samuel lentamente sacó sus dedos, empapados, viendo como tus miembros se quedaban extendidos en la cama, y tu pecho subía y bajaba, desesperado por aire.

\- Recupera tu aliento un poco, preciosa- Murmuró él, acariciando tu rostro.

\- D-demonios…

No pudiste evitar reír suavemente, cansada, con la sangre llena de felices hormonas.

Con la poca energía que tenías, pasaste tus dedos por sus cabellos, empujándolo hacía ti, besando ávidamente sus labios sonrientes, sintiéndolo acariciar tu cuello y pecho, tiernamente.

\- Maldita sea…- Murmuraste- Te amo tanto…

\- Si eso dices ahora… ¿Qué me dirás cuando termine? ¿Mmmm?

Reíste delicadamente, comenzando a sentir ansias por más.


	42. Chapter 42

Tan solo te habías tomado unos pocos segundos de descanso, acariciando el tonificado pecho desnudo de Samuel, sintiendo como de vez en cuando él besaba tus labios. Y por suerte, ya tenías energías para seguir.

\- ¿Continuamos?- Él acarició tu barbilla.

\- Si quieres…- Sonreíste.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han besado la vagina?

\- ¡Sam!- Tu rostro se tornó rojo, sorprendida.

\- Es una pregunta de si, o no… “Sam” no me deja muy clara tu respuesta- Acarició tu pierna.

\- N-no… Nunca- Murmuraste.

Drake sonrió ampliamente, para luego besar tu quijada y cuello, tus senos y estómago, bajando poco a poco. Abrió tus piernas, rozando la parte interna de tus muslos y tras mirar tus ojos un momento, comenzó a besar tiernamente tu vulva, acariciando pliegues con sus labios, besando cariñosamente tu clítoris.

Tú gemiste suavemente, mirándolo, notando como mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como sus manos acariciaban tu estómago y cintura con extrema suavidad. Era tan excitante como amoroso, ya que más que intentar producirte un orgasmo, parecía que únicamente quería besarte allí abajo.

\- Dios…- Susurraste, hundiendo tus dedos en sus cabellos- Samy…

\- Mmmmm- Masculló a penas, besando y lamiendo extremadamente lento.

\- Fóllame… Por favor…

Él te miró, desde tu vagina, mientras sonreía. El haber logrado que pidieras por más, había sido una gran victoria para él. Drake se enderezó, quedándose arrodillado entre tus piernas, mientras secaba su labio inferior con el dorso de la mano. Lo viste acariciar su propio estómago, divirtiéndose con el modo en que tus ojos lo seguían. Te enfocaste en su pantalón de jean, abultado en la entrepierna.

\- Nunca te había visto mirarme de esa manera- Sonrió él, bajando lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón, a propósito.

\- Quizás algo tenga que ver con que nadie jamás me ha chupado como tú.

\- Buen punto- Se bajó el pantalón y su ropa interior de un solo movimiento.

Tragaste saliva automáticamente al ver que el bulto que había tenido bajo el jean, era relativamente falso. Samuel estaba mucho mejor dotado de lo que hubieses imaginado. Rojo, duro, venoso y grueso, totalmente listo para ti.

\- Oh cielos- Murmuraste- Eso va a doler…

\- ¿Qué clase de bruto crees que soy? ¿Conoces la frase?

\- ¿Qué frase?

\- Despacio y con cariño, el elefante se folló un grillo.

\- Eso no rima- Reíste.

\- Mhm…

Por un segundo te quedaste mirando su mano, aquella que había bajado hasta su pene y que lo frotaba lentamente, de arriba a abajo, frotando el glande, bajando la piel para dejarlo aún más expuesto. Era precioso e increíblemente sensual.

\- Es excitante verte mirándome de esa manera…- Ronroneó él.

\- Samy- Extendiste tus brazos a él, llamándolo.

Samuel subió delicadamente sobre ti, abrazándote, llenando tu cuello y quijada de lentos y profundos besos, mientras tus manos comenzaban a acariciar su espalda, siguiendo su espina con los dedos, desde su nuca hasta sus firmes nalgas, ida y vuelta.

\- Mierda- Tembló él en tu oído- Esas caricias…

Tu sentiste su glande caliente frotarse entre tus labios menores, empapándose con tus fluidos, visitando levemente tu entrada.

\- Relájate- Susurró muy suavemente- Soy yo… Respira…

Dejaste que una larga ola de aire entrara en tus pulmones, para sentir como todo su cuerpo grueso y caliente entraba por completo, con menos dolor del que esperabas.

\- Samy- Te estremeciste.

\- ¿Duele?- Miró levemente tus ojos.

\- No- Miraste sus ojos cafés.

\- Te lo dije…- Sonrió.

Él volvió a besar tu cuello, mientras su cintura comenzaba a moverse lenta y profundamente. Empezaste a sorprenderte de lo delicioso que se sentía, de lo fácil que parecía moverse algo tan grande dentro de ti, de lo gemidos tan fuertes que estaban saliendo de tu garganta.

\- M-mierda- Gruñó él- Vas a hacerme acabar de solo oírte, cariño.

\- ¿Quieres que me calle?- Sonreíste, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ni loco…

Poco a poco lo sentiste más fuerte, más directo, pero siempre besándote y abrazándote, como si quisiera dejar en claro el amor que te tenía. Y eso lo hacía aún más delicioso.

\- O-oh…- Dijiste, acariciando su cabello- A-así… Si…

\- Yo creí… Que te gustaría… Un poco más fuerte…

Drake levantó su torso con los brazos, mirándote, acelerando hasta tener un ritmo firme. Tus piernas se abrieron ampliamente, y te tomaste un momento para ver su cuerpo tonificado, sensual y cálido, moverse sobre ti, sus músculos tensarse y aflojarse una y otra vez.

\- Cariño…- Gemiste- Eres tan a-apuesto…

\- Y tú eres malditamente preciosa- Gruñó- ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo tan lento! ¡Te necesito!

Él comenzó a follarte aún más fuerte, rápido y certero, obligándote a dar gemidos largos, sintiendo el clímax aparecer rápidamente, oyendo sus resoplidos hacer eco en las paredes, por debajo del húmedo y fuerte sonido de tus fluidos y la carne chocando.

\- ¡Samy!- Temblaste- ¡Dios! Y-yo…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Llega en mi pene! ¡Vamos!

Su suave orden terminó de catapultarte, un largo quejido tembloroso acompañó a tus piernas sacudiéndose, mientras oías a Samuel quejarse, gruñir como bestia, gemir.

\- D-demonios- Se quejó él, lastimeramente.

Él volvió a abrazarte, quedarse pegado a ti, enterrando su rostro en tu cuello, resoplando, aun dentro de ti. Con una sonrisa cansada rodeaste su cintura, apretándolo un poco contra ti. Era la mejor sensación que habías tenido en muchos años.


	43. Chapter 43

Tanto tú como Samuel se habían tomado un momento en silencio, juntos, intentando que sus respiraciones fueran más lentas. Tu rostro estaba apoyado en su pecho firme, que subía y bajaba cada vez más lentamente, mientras sentías sus manos acariciar tu espalda y brazos.

Tu mente divagaba en una nube de calma y dicha, entre el reconocer que había sido el mejor sexo en los últimos años y el hecho de que internamente, estaba la posibilidad de que querías probar más de eso. Pero también tenías una ola de cansancio y sueño, llamándote desde lo más profundo.

\- Samy…- Lo abrazaste con fuerza- Gracias…

\- ¿Qué?- Rio- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué crees?- Sonreíste- Por ser todo un caballero… Y por el tan delicioso sexo…

\- Es lo que te mereces, linda- Besó largamente tu cabeza.

\- Cariño- Lo miraste.

\- ¿Mhm?- Besó tus labios.

\- Tengo sueño…

\- Oh- Sonrió.

Sin quitarte de encima, él junto las sábanas y mantas, para arroparte, dejarte escondida entre una capa de tela y piel. Te acurrucaste, frotando tu nariz y rostro contra su cálido cuello, sintiendo su aroma. Lo estrujaste en un suave abrazo, sonriendo, cerrando los ojos, y la forma en que sus manos te acariciaban, te arrojó rápidamente al sueño.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintieras una suave mano entre tus cabellos que intentaba despertarte. Tú emitiste un quejido, tratando de apartarlo, pero tras un par de segundos, aquella mano volvía a revolver tus cabellos.

\- Saaammm- Te quejaste, con los ojos cerrados- Quiero dormir… Mañana seguimos…

\- De acuerdo- Susurró cerca- Entonces… ¿Dejo el desayuno o me lo llevo de vuelta?

Tú abriste levemente los ojos, mirándolo, prácticamente arrodillado en el medio de la cama. Fue cuando te diste cuenta de que ya era de día y que estabas abrazando a la almohada como si fuese él. Notaste también su sonrisa enternecida y la bandeja con café y galletas en la pequeña mesa contigua. 

\- ¿Ya…?- Frotaste tu cabello- ¿Ya es de día?

\- Claro que sí, mi pequeño revuelto de sueño- Palmeó suavemente tu espalda- ¿Quieres el desayuno?

\- Si- Reíste tontamente.

Tu te sentaste entre las sábanas, estirándote, tratando de eliminar parte de tu pereza, sintiendo tus músculos doler un poco, mientras lo mirabas acercarte a ti, con una bandeja con galletas de chocolate y una humeante e invitadora taza de café.

\- Y…- Lo miraste- ¿Por qué este desayuno de princesa?

\- Es una tontería, de hecho- Colocó la bandeja muy cerca de ti- Pero yo creo que la mañana después de un sexo como ese… tan delicioso y significativo, merece un buen comienzo…

\- Gracias mi grandote- Besaste su mejilla, ruidosamente.

\- Ya, ya- Sonrió- Prioridades, los besos para después, que el café se enfría.

Bebiste lentamente un sorbo de café, saboreándolo, totalmente a gusto con todo, notando como Samuel depositaba un delicado beso en tu hombro.

\- ¿Esta como a ti te gusta, linda?- Murmuró, aun en tu hombro.

\- Esta perfecto, Samy- Miraste sus ojos.

\- Por cierto… ¿Dormiste bien?- Sonrió.

\- Creo que entré en coma- Reíste- Dios, sin pastillas, ni pesadillas, ni nada…

\- Se nota… Intenté despertarte temprano y estabas en otro mundo- Rio- ¿Ves? Te dije que el sexo te haría muy bien… Incluso te ves más preciosa que de costumbre.

\- Eres un tonto- Mascullaste con la cara roja y la nariz en la taza.

\- Quizás, pero eso no hace que deje de ser verdad.

Murmuraste algo, comiendo lentamente una de las galletas, mirándolo, notando sus ojos interesados, sobre ti. No oíste ningún otro comentario mientras desayunabas, más allá de su mirada.

Había pasado casi una hora, y habías decidido darte un buen baño, para despertarte del todo. Estabas con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el agua caliente caer en tu pecho, recorrerte, cuando varios ruidos distrajeron tu oído y tu mente. Notaste como Drake lentamente entraba a la ducha, contigo, y se pegaba a ti, desde atrás. Y más allá de eso, notaste su pene erecto apoyarse en tu trasero.

\- Creí que ya te habías bañado- Dijiste.

\- Si…- Besó tu cuello húmedo.

\- Sam…- Advertiste.

\- Oh… Por favor…- Él acarició tu cintura, con su boca en tu oído- No juegues a la indiferencia… Sé que disfrutaste mucho del sexo conmigo…

\- No por eso lo vamos a hacer hasta en el auto…

\- ¿Por qué no?- Gruñó- En el auto es genial… Pueden vernos, eso le da morbo…

\- ¿A ti todo te da morbo?

\- ¿Contigo? Demonios que si…

Sentiste como él había pasado su pene entre tus piernas, en el pequeño hueco que se hacía, en el triángulo entre tus muslos y tu vagina, y notaste como suavemente te frotaba. Luego él suavemente hizo que apoyaras tu espalda en su pecho, mientras sus manos estrujaban delicadamente tus senos.

Negarte a él y su masculinidad era imposible, antes de que te percataras del todo, su pene ya estaba dentro de ti y tus gemidos llenaban el baño repleto de vapor. No sabías como, pero Samuel lograba invocar tu sexualidad como si fuera un mago oscuro. Y de alguna manera, amabas eso.


	44. Chapter 44

Esa misma tarde pudiste notar, de primera mano, cuán rápido podía cambiar la cara de Samuel en tan poco tiempo. Por un momento él se veía feliz, activo, confiado, pero luego, con el teléfono pegado en su oído, su apariencia se volvió cautelosa, seria, preocupada. Era Sullivan, proponiendo una reunión pronta en casa del menos de los hermanos.

Sostuviste su mano casi todo el tiempo posible, aun en el sofá, esperando que Víctor se sentara.

\- Que caras tan largas- Dijo Sully, sentándose.

\- Dijiste que ibas a decirnos algo acerca del cuerpo de Gustav…- Bufó Sam- ¿Qué caras quieres que tengamos?

\- Relájense- Rio- Son buenas noticias…

\- ¿¡No pudiste decir eso por teléfono!?- Se exacerbó- Maldita seas…

Tú respiraste, aliviada, mientras frotabas su brazo, intentando calmarlo. Nathan, cerca, no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- ¿Recuerdan a mi amigo en la policía?- Continuó Sullivan- Me dijo que encontraron el cuerpo…

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?- Susurraste.

\- Oh… Nada…- Sonrió él- Mas allá del hecho de que la policía está feliz de haberlo encontrado así…

\- ¿Así?- Preguntó Elena, casi recostada en el sillón, con su enorme barriga.

\- Muerto… De una manera tan bestial…

\- Víctor…- Dijo Samuel.

\- Ellos tienen deseos de buscar las huellas digitales solo para felicitar al encargado de molerlo a golpes- Rio.

\- ¡Víctor!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deja de divagar…

\- Bien- Fingió molestarse- Ya está enterrado, el caso archivado como “riña callejera sin testigos ni pruebas” y obviamente, sin culpables…

\- Gracias a Dios- Suspiró Samuel.

Tú lo abrazaste suavemente, internamente aliviada por eso.

\- ¿Ves?- Él besó tu cabeza- Te dije que estaba todo bien.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo miraste- Si estabas más preocupado que yo, mentiroso.

\- Shhhh- Movió sus ojos hacia su hermano- Que no se enteren.

Empujaste levemente su hombro, negando.

Fue cuando ya habías vuelto a casa, una hora después, cuando Drake volvió a cambiar levemente su apariencia, nuevamente con un aura seria.

\- Cariño…- Él se sentó en el sofá, llamándote a su lado.

\- No me gusta tu cara seria- Te sentaste.

\- No es nada- Tomó tu mano- Solamente estaba pensado…

\- ¿Mmmm?- Apoyaste tu barbilla en su hombro.

\- Al fin Gustav ha desaparecido del todo… Estamos libres.

\- Bueno… Sabes muy bien que a mí me tomara tiempo para que se vaya del todo de mi cabeza.

\- Y yo te ayudaré, el tiempo que te tome- Él acercó su rostro, para besarte.

Sonreíste suavemente mientras lo besabas, sabiendo que eso era una realidad. Conociéndolo, Samuel sería capaz de pasarse años para eliminarte aquello de la mente.

Te acurrucaste un poco más en su pecho, acariciando su cuello, aun besándolo. Amabas como se sentía su cuerpo cuando estabas pegada a él, como podías seguir la forma de sus músculos firmes. Una de tus manos bajó un poco, metiéndose debajo de su camisa, para rozar delicadamente sus heridas de bala, su estómago.

Un suave ronroneo salió de su nariz y notaste, al presionar levemente con tu brazo, que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto.

\- Cielos… Sam…- Rompiste el beso, mirándolo- ¿Cómo demonios tienes erecciones tan rápidas?

\- Lo siento…- Sonrió levemente- Me focalizo demasiado… Vamos a cenar ¿Si?

\- Voy a cenar- Corregiste.

Drake te miró, confundido, pero sus ojos se volvieron grandes cuando te vio arrodillarte en el suelo, entre sus piernas.

Tu mente ya había asociado al hecho de que él era diferente, así que en tu cerebro no estaba tan evidente el recuerdo de Gustav y su modo de prácticamente follar tu cara, con violencia. Y por el modo en que Samuel había dejado sus manos a un lado, era obvio que tampoco lo pretendía.

Desabrochaste su pantalón y bajaste su calzoncillo con cierta prisa. Tenías deseos de probarlo de verdad, de tomarte tu tiempo en descubrir su sabor. Sonreíste al ver su pene grueso tan cerca de tu rostro, con apariencia monstruosa pero gentil.

Cariñosamente comenzaste a lamer y besar todo el tronco, lento, acariciando sus piernas y testículos, oyendo sus pequeños quejidos durante los largos minutos que te dedicaste a hacerlo.

Para cuando empezaste a lamer más intensamente su glande, no solo descubriste el color rojo intenso que tenía ahora esa parte de su piel, sino el peculiar sabor que emanaba de su punta, y, como agregado, los gemidos temblorosos que él daba. Subiste los ojos a él, viéndolo con la cabeza hacia atrás, con su cuello expuesto, disfrutando.

Lo escuchaste gemir fuerte cuando lo dejaste entrar profundo en tu boca y empezaste a succionar con firmes movimientos, frotando tu lengua por todos lados.

\- Oh por Dios…- Tembló él- ¡Que maldita delicia!

Tú hubieses sido capaz de decir lo mismo. Había algo en su sabor que te producía una sed inquietante por más. Segundo a segundo succionabas con más fuerza, te movías más y más rápido, y tu sed aumentaba.

No tenías idea de cuan frenéticamente estabas haciéndolo, pero sus gemidos y quejidos te trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

\- N-no pares…- Gimió Samuel- ¡Dios!

Lejos de detenerte, aumentaste la velocidad, dejando su glande entrar lo mas profundo posible.

\- ¡Mi amor!- Gritó él antes de dar un largo quejido tembloroso.

Sentiste su pene temblar en tu boca y saboreaste el líquido que nubló tus sentidos. Poco a poco lo sacaste de tu boca, suavemente, asegundándote de dejarlo completamente limpio.

Subiste tus ojos, para verlo. Reíste levemente al verlo totalmente inerte, respirando a todo pulmón, con sus ojos cansados fijados en ti.

\- Wao…- Gruñó él, sin voz.

\- Por ser buen chico- Le guiñaste el ojo.

Samuel rio a penas, en parte sorprendido y en parte maravillado.


	45. Chapter 45

En esa misma semana, acompañaste a Samuel para almorzar en la casa de Nathan y Elena, algo ya relativamente común en tu vida.

Como siempre, ambos llegaron bastante antes, en parte para que ambos hermanos Drake se ayudaran mutuamente con la cocina, mientras tú te quedabas con Fisher, hablando, chequeando su enorme embarazo.

\- ¿Y bien?- Te preguntó Elena, sentada ampliamente en el sillón- ¿Anoche ocurrió algo?

\- ¿Vas a preguntarme lo mismo cada vez que vengo?- Tocaste cuidadosamente su barriga.

\- Soy reportera, tengo mi vena de investigadora…

\- Eres una chismosa.

\- Un poco, si…

\- Lo normal- Suspiraste, mirando tus propias manos- Cena, paseo…

\- ¿Buen sexo?

\- Dios- Negaste- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Tienes fantasías con él o qué?

\- Mi etapa de sexualidad alborotada por el embarazo paso hace meses- Rio levemente- No… Solo quiero asegurarme de que te esté cuidando completamente…

\- Tranquila, lo hace…- Miraste sus ojos curiosos y bajaste la voz- Si, buen sexo ¿Contenta?

\- Si, un poco- Elena hizo una leve mueca de dolor- Cielos… Cassie está revoltosa hoy…

\- Mhm- La miraste, analíticamente y pusiste la mano nuevamente en su barriga- ¿Hoy hizo eso antes?

\- Un par de veces…

\- ¿Temprano?

\- No, hace un par de horas… ¡Dios!- Fisher se torció un poco- Nena…

\- Lo sentí… Y no fue una patada… Espera un poco, cuenta los segundos, ya regreso.

Tu dejaste el sofá, rápidamente, y entraste a la cocina, pasando entre medio de ambos hermanos y apagaste el fuego de las hornallas.

\- ¿Qué carajos?- Nathan te miró- Aun no terminé…

\- Prioridades, papá- Palmeaste su brazo- Elena tiene contracciones.

\- ¿¡Que!?- Se tornó levemente blanco.

\- No te desmayes- Samuel palmeó su espalda- Ve a buscar el bolso, yo conduzco.

\- P-pero…

\- Te tiemblan las manos, eres un peligro en el volante, vamos…

\- Dios…

Nathan corrió hasta su esposa, que ya comenzaba a quejarse por el dolor.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntaste- ¿Has contado? ¿Cuántos segundos entre contracciones?

\- ¿Segundos?- Medio chilló Fisher- No llegan a diez…

\- Bien- Suspiraste- Al hospital.

Ambos hermanos levantaron a Elena, con sumo cuidado, para sacarla de la casa y meterla en el asiento de atrás del auto, cuya puerta tú habías abierto. Te sentaste a su lado, mientras Samuel encendía el motor y Nathan corría a buscar el bolso y cerrar la puerta.

\- No corras- Palmeaste el brazo de Samuel.

\- Tampoco vamos de paseo- Arrancó él.

\- ¿Cariño?- Nathan miró hacia atrás- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Cómo mierdas crees que me siento?- Se quejó con una contracción.

Samuel rio levemente mientras conducía.

Estaban en un semáforo en rojo, a poca distancia del hospital, cuando notaste algo.

\- ¡Sam, a la mierda el semáforo!- Le dijiste- Rompió fuente, apresúrate un poco.

\- En ello- Aceleró.

\- ¿Q-que?- Elena te miró.

\- ¿Es eso?- Nathan se sujetó al asiento- ¿No será otra cosa?

\- Soy enfermera, por todos los santos- Lo detuviste- He visto suficiente líquido amniótico como para distinguirlo de la orina.

\- ¡Cariño!- Nathan miró a su esposa- ¡Tranquila! ¡Aguanta!

\- ¡No me digas que me calme!- Chilló Fisher.

\- Tranquilos los dos- Los detuviste- Es un parto, no está teniendo cinco infartos.

Por suerte, la agilidad para la conducción del mayor de los hermanos, los llevó rápidamente al hospital, donde inmediatamente sentaron a Elena en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a la sala de partos, con Nathan corriendo detrás.

Tú caminaste al lado de Drake, al ala de obstetricia, sentándote junto a él en un largo asiento de madera en el pasillo, frente a la sala de partos. Su mano automáticamente se entrelazó a la tuya.

\- Estas a minutos de ser tío- Lo miraste.

\- Si- Sonrió- Estos dos van a estar insoportables con la pobre bebe…

\- Como todo padre primerizo…

\- Linda…- Él frotó tu mano, pensando- Yo… Bueno… Recuerdo cuando me contaste que sufriste un aborto años atrás… Si quieres que nos vayamos de aquí o te sientes mal…

\- Estoy bien- Sonreíste enternecida, para luego besar su mejilla- Fue hace mucho…

\- De acuerdo.

\- Recuerda lo que le dije a Elena, he visto suficientes partos.

Samuel se acercó un poco más, pasando su brazo por tus hombros, apretándote levemente contra él, permitiéndote descansar tu rostro en su hombro.

\- Tonta bebe- Refunfuñaste- Nos obligó a salir corriendo, sin almorzar… Tengo hambre.

Él rio suavemente, besando tu frente.

\- Vas a tener que aguantar un poco- Dijo él.

\- Si- Suspiraste- Aunque Cassie nazca ahora, entre los chequeos y todo el papelerío, atender a los nuevos padres y toda esa mierda… Saldremos un par de horas después…

\- Te haré algo rico de cenar…

\- Siempre cocinas rico, amor- Reíste levemente.

\- Que suerte tienes ¿No?

Tú pellizcaste levemente su abdomen tonificado, para molestarlo un poco. Ya que debías pasar un tiempo sentada allí, al menos te podrías entretener un poco con él.


	46. Chapter 46

Como lo habías calculado, todo lo relacionado con el nacimiento de Cassie tomó más tiempo del que cualquiera esperaría. Por suerte, una hora después de quejidos y alguna que otra droga, la nueva niña había surgido, sana, grande, fuerte, de pura cepa Drake.

Uno a uno, Nathan, Samuel y tú comenzaron a entrar, para ver a la cansada Elena y a la niña. Cuando fue tu turno, entraste suavemente, con tu típico paso silencioso de hospital.

Observaste a Nathan, muy cerca de su esposa, en modo extremadamente meloso, besando su cabeza cien veces, mientras ella solo sonreía, cansada, acostada en la camilla.

Y no muy lejos, Samuel, acunando a la bebe en sus brazos, que lucía particularmente pequeña en comparación a su musculatura. Lo viste susurrarle en voz muy baja, mecerla con delicadeza, sonreírle con ternura, dejando en evidencia que tenía madera de padre, y de sobra. Eso le agregó altas dosis de adorable, más de las que ya tenía.

Te acercaste a él y tocaste su hombro, quedándote cerca.

\- ¿Quieres cargarla?- Susurró él.

\- Estoy bien- Acariciaste suavemente una de las mejillas de la niña.

\- Va a tener una salud de hierro… Por como chilló… y por lo que pesa…

\- ¿Demasiado peso para estos?- Bromeaste, tocando sus bíceps.

\- Graciosa…

\- Tienes buena mano para esto.

\- Crie a ese cabeza hueca- Apuntó a Nathan con su cabeza- Después de eso, todo es sencillo.

\- Es más que práctica, es algo con lo que se nace, Sam…

\- Si tú lo dices…

Y por unas cuantas horas, te quedaste allí, con ellos, ayudando con todo lo referido al hospital, el papeleo, y luego de regreso a casa de Elena.

Ya en zona tranquila, la ayudaste con todos los cuidados post parto que habías aprendido, le recordaste que te llamara si necesitaba algo, le explicaste una y mil cuestiones sobre todo lo que podría serle útil, para luego acercarte a su esposo y hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Para cuando Samuel conducía de vuelta a casa, ya era de noche, no habían comido nada desde el desayuno y estaban bastante cansados. Tú no pudiste evitar que tus ojos se cayeran y terminaste dormitando en su hombro durante todo el viaje.

Ustedes cenaron un par de sándwiches, lo suficiente como para llenar el estómago, ya mañana se ocuparían de cocinar algo más delicioso y con más sustento.

Sin embargo, luego de que ambos se acostaran, tu mente se quedó divagando en mil pensamientos, mientras lo oías roncar suavemente, arrancándote todo el cansancio de un golpe.

Comenzaste a recordar la época en la que habías sufrido el aborto, lo que te había causado, lo que lo había provocado. Recordaste las adictivas sensaciones de la droga, la desesperación y el terror que habían corrido por tu alma cuando te habías levantado aquella vez de la cama, con un bulto de sangre en las sábanas, el modo en que habías acudido a mas droga para calmarte, antes de intentar estar limpia.

Miraste a Samuel, nuevamente. En tu mente surgió la duda de que estabas haciendo allí. Eras su novia, su pareja, pero nada más. No sabías siquiera si él pensaba en algo más, o si lo que tenía contigo era algo momentáneo.

Reconociste el hecho de que tú si querías algo más, querías quedarte con él, siempre, formar una familia, sentir continuamente esa comodidad que recién ahora estabas experimentando. Pero dudabas de que él quisiera eso. Lo conocías lo suficiente ya, como para saber que era aventurero y algo mujeriego. Formar una familia no era su estilo.

Y con esas cosas en mente, ahora también sentías la abstinencia por la heroína. Esa maldita cosa estaba llamándote desde lo más profundo, invitándote seductoramente a inyectarte, descansar tus sentidos y apagar tu mente lentamente.

Velozmente te tomaste un par de sedantes, para calmar esas ansias, lo cual te permitió dormir un par de horas, solo para levantarte temprano, dejar una nota y salir nuevamente sola, en busca de un trabajo que mantuviera tu cerebro ocupado en algo más que pensamientos destructivos y recuerdos horribles.

Volviste a casa para el almuerzo, y tus ojos chocaron con los de Samuel, a penas entraste. Pudiste distinguir una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en sus gemas café, con un obvio aire defraudado en su rostro.

\- ¿Otra vez?- Murmuró él.

\- ¿Podemos no discutir esto hoy?- Lo miraste- No tengo energías para eso…

Drake levantó las manos, como si se rindiera, mientras negaba lentamente.

Y durante todo el día, cumplió lo que habías pedido, ya que él no mencionó el tema. En realidad, ninguno de los dos no solo no mencionaron el tema, sino que no hablaron en absoluto. Comieron, convivieron y se mantuvieron cerca, prácticamente sin entablar un diálogo de más de dos líneas.

Eso fue más pesado y cruel de lo que tu misma podrías pensar. Para la hora noche, esperaste que él se durmiera del todo, para que pudieses tomar tus sedantes en paz. Pero en vez de tomar la dosis recomendada, las dos pastillas máximas se volvieron cinco, las cuales te durmieron como una piedra.


	47. Chapter 47

Un leve dolor en tu rostro te movió suavemente de tu largo sueño, aunque no intentaste abrir tus ojos. Otros dolores se sumaron, con más fuerza y más reiterativamente, obligándote a abrir los ojos, que parecían pesarte mil toneladas.

A través de una leve nube de somnolencia, distinguiste a Samuel, que te miraba cerca y que dejó salir un largo suspiro aliviado por sus labios.

\- Dios…- Respiró él- Al fin despiertas…

\- Tengo sueño- Lo ignoraste, intentando volver a dormir.

\- No, no, no…- Palmeó con fuerza tu mejilla- Ya es de noche, has dormido todo el maldito día… Vamos… Arriba…

\- Sam…- Te quejaste, empujándolo, cerrando los ojos.

\- Una mierda.

Él te levantó en brazos de la cama y caminó contigo hacia el baño. Tú lo ignoraste, ya que estabas volviéndote a dormir. Drake te recostó en la bañera, con todo y ropa interior, para abrir el agua fría y dejar que una lluvia helada te cayera encima. Esa sensación te hizo abrir los ojos como dos soles, saltar y gritar como si alguien te arrancara el pecho.

\- ¿¡Que mierda!? ¡¡Sam!!- Intentaste apartarte del agua, salir de la ducha.

\- ¡Quédate en el agua!- Te sujetó con fuerza, obligándose a mojarse a sí mismo también- ¡Tienes que despertarte del todo!

\- ¡Esta helada! ¡Samuel! ¡Basta!

\- ¡Quieta!- Te apretó con fuerza contra él, mirándote- Un poco más…

\- ¡Demonios!- Temblaste- ¡Mierda!

\- Es solo agua fría…

Samuel cerró el agua y te tapó rápidamente con una toalla, frotando tu espalda, medio empapado.

\- ¡Dios!- Frotaste tus brazos- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? Vas a darme una puta pulmonía.

\- ¿Cuántas?- Te tomó los brazos, para mirarte fijamente- ¿¡Cuantas!?

\- ¿Cuántas qué?

\- ¿Cuántos malditos sedantes tomaste?

\- Sam…

\- ¡Casi llamo una ambulancia! ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿¡Qué pretendes!? ¡Un día voy a descuidarme un segundo y te irás de mi vida! ¿¡Cómo mierda voy a manejar eso?!

Oíste el tono tembloroso de su voz, mientras aquellos ojos cafés se tornaban húmedos, enrojecidos.

\- Lo siento… Samy…

No pudiste evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, sentir como él te rodeaba y apretaba contra él, como el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a notarse debajo del agua fría aun sobre sus cuerpos.

\- No estás sola, tonta…- Besó tu cabeza- No estás sola… Deja de apartarte de mi vida…

\- Es que…

\- Es que nada… Ahora vamos, hay que secarnos, ponernos ropa seca, antes de que nos enfermemos.

Poco después ambos estaban en el comedor, secos, vestidos. Drake te dio un enorme plato de comida caliente, y una taza monumental de café humeante.

\- ¿Café?- Dijiste, mirándolo- Es de noche, Sam, así no vamos a poder dormir.

\- Es por que no vamos a dormir- Él bebió su café.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tú no tienes que dormir hasta mañana a la noche, tienes que deshacerte de los sedantes de tu cuerpo, y recuperar el sueño normal.

\- Entiendo eso, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué tú tampoco vas a dormir?

\- Porque quiero vigilarte, y quiero que usemos toda la noche para hablar de lo que demonios hace que te pongas así.

\- Sam…

\- Sam nada- Bebió- Come de una vez.

Comiste en silencio, sin demasiado apetito, viéndolo, notando sus ojos clavados en su propia taza. Lo conocías lo suficiente como para saber que él hacía eso cuando estaba pensando a toda máquina. Luego bebiste el café, fuerte y cargado de cafeína, que logró arrancarte la poca somnolencia que te quedaba en el sistema.

Y cuando habías terminado, Drake ni siquiera se preocupó por los platos sucios, él directamente tomó tu mano y caminó contigo a la habitación. Te hizo sentarte en el medio de la cama, mientras él hacía lo mismo, frente a ti.

Samuel miró el silencioso reloj sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, con un luminoso 11 en la pantalla.

\- Bueno- Suspiró él, mirándote- Solo te pido un favor… Se honesta ¿Quieres? No conmigo, contigo misma…

\- Está bien- Suspiraste.

Su firme mano se sujetó a la tuya, intentando transmitirte toda la seguridad posible.


	48. Chapter 48

Tú miraste sus dedos, firmemente entrelazados a los tuyos, antes de volver tus ojos a su rostro.

\- Empecemos por el principio- Murmuró él- ¿Por qué tomaste tantos sedantes? Es decir… sé que querías apagar sensaciones… ¿Pero cuáles?

\- Muchas- Negaste.

\- Quiero la lista entera, detalles, por favor…

\- Bien- Suspiraste, bajando el rostro- La abstinencia por la heroína está empezando a llamarme, el miedo a lo que viene a futuro, la tristeza de dejarte a un lado aunque no quieras, los recuerdos de mi aborto, las preocupaciones con lo nuestro, las dudas que tengo contigo…

\- ¿Qué, que?- Él te miró fijamente- ¿Qué preocupaciones y dudas tienes conmigo? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sam…- Negaste- Nunca me has dicho que piensas de nosotros en el futuro… ¿Esto es algo de temporada? ¿Quieres seguir así hasta que te aburras? Porque quiero saber si debo comenzar a buscar una casa propia o que… Debo mentalizarme, no soy tan fuerte emocionalmente…

\- Cariño…- Él te miró suavemente- Dios… ¿Tu qué quieres?

\- No, no me preguntes eso para decir lo que quiero oír- Negaste- Prefiero la cruda verdad.

\- ¿La quieres?- Se acercó un poco más- De acuerdo… Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a incluirme en tus problemas, porque no me voy a ir, por lo menos no dentro de unos cuantos años, cuarenta o cincuenta más, o hasta que seas viuda. Soy una plaga, linda, estas jodida si crees que te dejaré sola pronto.

\- ¿E-en serio?- Miraste sus ojos- Estas jugando conmigo ¿Es eso?

\- Oh- Sonrió- No creí que fueras de las mujeres que quieren ver el anillo… Lo siento, aun no lo tengo, necesito la medida de tu dedo, ya sabes, no quiero mandar a hacer un anillo dos talles más pequeño y tener que llamar a los bomberos para sacártelo…

\- Estas jugando…

\- No vinimos a esta cama a jugar, linda… Es en serio.

\- Samy…

\- Tonta- Drake negó- Vamos, sigamos con esto… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué otra cosa te perturba tanto?

\- Yo no sabía que eras del tipo “hogareño y familiar”…

\- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué por ser atractivo y dinámico voy a pasarme toda la vida colgándome en una montaña y buscando tesoros? ¿Qué iba a hacerlo hasta ser un anciano? ¿Qué no iba a tener una familia?

\- ¿Quieres tener una familia?- Te sorprendiste.

\- Pensé que eso quedaba implícito cuando mencioné un anillo, pero creo que aun tienes sedantes en esa pobre cabecita…

\- ¿¡En serio!?

\- Dios… ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de las indirectas que te daba yo, todas las veces que fuimos a visitar a Elena con su barriga épica? Más obvio no podía ser, cielo…

\- ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!?

\- Era burdamente obvio…

\- Sam…- Te frotaste la cara.

\- Vamos, sigamos con las otras cosas que te afectan- Palmeó tu mano- Vas muy bien.

Tú lo miraste un momento, antes de continuar.

Y durante toda la noche ambos hablaron de mil cosas, de todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que turbaban tu mente, de tus recuerdos, de tus miedos. Drake no era un experto en eso, pero después de tus sesiones con él, era evidente que había aprendido la base, lo importante.

Ya el sol estaba entrando por la ventana de la habitación, cuando él pensó que era suficiente.

\- Gracias a Dios que decidiste parar- Murmuraste casi sin voz- Aunque de todos modos no iba a seguir, tengo la garganta destrozada.

\- Lo sé- Rio levemente, afónico, con los ojos pequeños por el sueño- Pero avanzamos mucho, y te ves más… como tú.

\- Gracias Samy…

Tú lo abrazaste con fuerza, obligándolo a acostarse, contigo en su pecho.

\- Linda- Besó tu cabeza- No, arriba… Que estoy muerto de sueño y vas a hacer que me duerma…

\- ¿Y?- Lo miraste- Es extremadamente temprano…

\- Dije que iba a cuidarte hoy.

\- Sam… Duérmete…

\- Debería…- Bostezó ruidosamente-… levantarme…

\- Testarudo.

Tú te acomodaste a su lado, boca arriba y palmeaste tu propio estómago.

\- Ya hiciste suficiente por muchas horas seguidas, bobo- Le dijiste- Ven aquí.

Samuel reptó hacia ti, sonriendo y se abrazó a tu cintura, enterrando su rostro en tu suave estómago, dejando salir un largo quejido placentero.

\- No puedo…- Murmuró él-… decirle que no a esto… Demasiado cómodo…

El hombre dio un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo tus dedos recorrerle lentamente los cabellos, con extrema suavidad. Solo tardó un puñado de segundos antes de que su cuerpo quedase inerte y sus leves ronquidos aparecieran por su nariz.

Tú sonreíste, levemente somnolienta. Había sido una noche larga, productiva y plagada de revelaciones. Realmente agradecías que él se hubiese tomado el trabajo de pensar ese método tan eficiente.

Dormiste levemente, con tu mano aun sobre su cabeza.


	49. Chapter 49

Algunos escalofríos y ciertas sensaciones comenzaron a despertarte. Notabas la claridad detrás de tus parpados, el sonido de las aves en el jardín y los ruidos de la calle, así que era evidente que era cerca del mediodía.

Una generosa oleada de placer recorrió tu estómago, obligándote a dar un suave quejido. Abriste levemente un ojo, viendo los desaliñados cabellos de Drake entre tus piernas, mientras su aliento te calentaba la piel.

\- Tan cansado que estabas…- Reíste levemente, frotando su espalda con tu pie- Buenos días muchachote…

Él te miró, sonriendo, pasando su lengua entre tus labios menores.

Tú te quedaste quieta, recostada, sonriendo por momentos, sintiendo como Samuel te lamía lentamente, como su lengua rozaba cada pliegue, como entraba suavemente y salía, solo para luego jugar con tu clítoris.

Tu cuerpo estaba ya bastante alterado, cuando lo viste levantarse, secar sus labios con el dorso de la mano y palmear tu pierna.

\- Es tarde- Sonrió él- Hay que almorzar…

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Lo miraste- Sam…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas esperando algo?

\- Si, que termines lo que empezaste…

\- Convénceme…

Con un suave movimiento, atrapaste su cintura con tus piernas, sujetándolo.

\- No te hagas el tonto- Lo miraste y luego a su entrepierna decorada con una enorme erección- Ya estas convencido del todo, únicamente quieres que te ruegue un poco…

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Acarició tus piernas- Adoro cuando me ruegas…

\- ¿Podrías, por favor, follarme de esa manera tan deliciosa que tienes, por favor?- Lo miraste con ojos de ternura y seducción- Mi vagina realmente quiere sentirte… Por favor… Samy…

\- Esa es mi chica- Sonrió ampliamente.

Él se recostó suavemente sobre ti, mientras abrazabas su cuello y lo sentías besar tus labios sonrientes.

\- ¿Sabes?- Murmuró Drake- Tenía pensado hacer esto más temprano, pero realmente necesitaba un poco de sueño…

\- Te lo dije- Acariciaste sus cabellos.

\- Mujer inteligente…

Con sus ojos clavados en los tuyos entró suavemente, mientras tus manos recorrían largamente su espalda tonificada.

\- Mierda…- Susurraste- Un maldito solo movimiento… Sam… Uno solo… Y se siente tan bien…

\- ¿En serio?- Ronroneó con su voz grave muy cerca de tus labios mientras se movía- ¿Quieres más?

\- Por favor…

\- Aprendes rápido- Sonrió.

Encima de ti, Samuel se dedicó a hacerte el amor suave, lentamente, dejando ambas pieles al máximo contacto posible, llenando tu rostro, cuello y hombros con cientos de besos. Podías sentirlo, eso no era solo sexo, no era solo placer carnal común y corriente, podías ver el amor brotando de sus brillantes ojos, podías sentir el afecto con cada roce de cada parte del cuerpo, y eso lo hacía aún más delicioso.

Todo lo que salía de tu boca eran largos quejidos, mientras sentías su piel ligeramente húmeda. Cerraste los ojos, con una de tus manos sujetando firmemente una de sus nalgas, empujándolo cada vez que entraba profundamente, mientras tus otros dedos se enganchaban a los cabellos de su nuca, asegurándote de que se quedara cerca de ti, permitiéndote disfrutar de sus constantes gruñidos y graves quejidos que únicamente te provocaban deseos de más.

Él se tomó su tiempo. Había pasado bastante para cuando Drake estaba follándote a plena velocidad.

\- Mierda- Resopló él, embistiendo rápidamente- ¡Maldita delicia!

\- S-sam- Gemiste- ¿Qué… Qué rayos tomaste… hoy?

Lo viste sonreír con cierta satisfacción moral, mientras se volvía violentamente rápido.

Su nombre salió de tu garganta con un agudo alarido. Te aferraste a las sábanas al mismo tiempo en que tus piernas y vientre temblaban espontáneamente, obligándote a torcer tu espalda, poner tus ojos en blanco y dar un largo quejido tembloroso.

\- ¡Dios!- Tembló él, levemente- ¡Cariño!

A pesar de que gran parte de tu cuerpo estaba aún en otro mundo, te concentraste para mantener tus músculos vaginales tensos mientras Samuel entraba y salía con movimientos irregulares. Embistió por una última vez, tensando su cuerpo, dando un largo quejido lastimero, llenándote de un delicioso líquido caliente.

\- C-cielos…- Tembló nuevamente- O-oh por D-dios…

Suavemente se dejó recostar sobre ti, con la piel hirviendo y húmeda, mientras enterraba su rostro en tu cuello, resoplando. Tus brazos lo rodearon, para abrazarlo firmemente, acariciando su cabello.

\- Wao- Murmuró, mirándote un momento- Eres malditamente increíble…

\- Y tú- Reíste dulcemente, peinándolo.

\- ¿Yo?- Sonrió.

\- Si- Volviste a reír.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, con pequeñas risas de por medio, llenándose la piel de cientos de caricias afectuosas, murmurándose mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban.


	50. Chapter 50

Estiraste suavemente tus músculos cálidos mientras caminabas por la casa. Recién habías salido de la ducha y tu cuerpo estaba relajado y limpio, vestías un simple short y una blusa blanca. Paso a paso entraste a la cocina y miraste a Samuel, que estaba cortando algunas verduras, ya que había decidido preparar el almuerzo. Tus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, aprovechando que él únicamente estaba vistiendo unos ajustados boxers negros que dejaban en evidencia sus firmes nalgas de apetitosas proporciones.

Poco a poco te acercaste, mirando la seductora sinuosidad de su espalda, sus marcados músculos, sus brazos fuertes, las atractivas cicatrices de las heridas de bala que habían entrado por detrás. Terminaste de acercarte, rodeando suavemente su cintura y besando largamente su espalda. Olía a hombre limpio.

Él acarició uno de tus brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Mejor?- Dijo Drake- ¿Te sientes más fresca ahora?

\- Mhm- Asentiste, apoyando tu mejilla en su espalda.

\- Si tienes hambre tendrás que esperar un poco… Recién estoy comenzando.

\- Está bien, grandote- Frotaste tu mejilla en su piel- No tengo prisa… ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

\- Si… Podrías dejar de besarme y tocarme tanto… Sabes que eso me desconcentra totalmente, voy a terminar cortándome un brazo.

\- No es mi culpa, tu decidiste quedarte semi desnudo… Eres demasiado tentador.

\- ¿No tuviste suficiente con el fabuloso sexo que tuvimos?

\- No- Reíste- No realmente…

\- Ya somos dos… Pero tengo hambre…

Lo soltaste, aun riendo levemente.

Luego de un almuerzo liviano, decidiste lavar los platos sucios. Habías terminado, solo te quedaba terminar de secar la mesada, cuando sentiste las manos de Samuel en tu cintura, metiéndose debajo de tu blusa, acariciando tu espalda.

\- ¿Has perdido algo?- Sonreíste, soltando la franela.

\- No… Solo creo que deberíamos tener un postre…

\- ¿Eso crees?- Llevaste tu trasero un poco más atrás, para apoyarlo en su entrepierna abultada.

\- Demonios… Si- Gruñó.

\- Eres insaciable hoy- Lo miraste por encima de tu hombro mientras frotabas su erección.

\- Es difícil no serlo contigo…

Notaste sus manos en tu cintura, desabrochando tu pantalón corto, dejándolo caer por tus piernas hacia el suelo, haciendo lo mismo con tu ropa interior. Su pene se apoyó directamente entre tus nalgas, frotándose suavemente. Con un movimiento, lo hizo bajar, para pasarlo entre tus piernas y frotar tu vagina con él.

\- Cielos…- Gruñó él- ¿Ya tan húmeda?

\- En realidad… Son mis ansias desde que estabas preparando el almuerzo…

\- ¿Estas así desde entonces?- Besó tu cabeza- Mi preciosa… Voy a satisfacerte entonces.

Te mordiste levemente el labio, acomodando tus brazos en la mesada. Pudiste sentir como Drake tomaba tu cintura con sus grandes manos, antes de entrar firmemente, llenándote. Un leve quejido salió de tu boca al sentir como llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

\- Oh Dios…- Murmuraste- Quiero rudo… Por favor…

\- Si es lo que quieres…- Sonrió.

Quizás para alguien como él, tan grande en todas sus formas, tan fuerte y pesado, pedirle rudeza fue un poco demasiado. En menos de un minuto Samuel estaba follándote con bastante fuerza, tus dedos se intentaban sujetan en la mesada lisa, tu pecho se deslizaba en la fría superficie, mientras escuchabas su pelvis chocar con fuerza contra ti, sus testículos abofeteando tu vagina cada vez que avanzaba hasta el fondo. Para asegurarse de que no te fueras a ningún lado, sus manos se habían encadenado a tus hombros, empujándote hacia él, con fuerza, cada vez que su pene avanzaba. Era tan placentero, que el poco dolor que podía producirte, únicamente se tornaba aún más delicioso.

Sabías que era incluso demasiado vulgar para tu estilo, demasiado carnal, pero tus escandalosos gemidos que taladraban tu mente te recordaban lo mucho que tu cuerpo disfrutaba. Lo sentías en tu propia vagina, palpitante y temblorosa, en el modo en que tu cintura se movía instintivamente hacia él.

\- ¡Mierda!- Gruñó él, agitado- Realmente… lo estas gozando… ¿Mmmm?

\- ¡Si!- Gemiste con un grito.

El sonido de su risa satisfactoria te produjo un escalofrió que recorrió toda tu columna. Poco a poco estaba empujándote al éxtasis, y él pareció darse cuenta, ya que una de sus manos viajó por el frente, primero estrujando firmemente tus senos, para bajar rápidamente a tu vagina y frotar tu clítoris con fuerza.

\- ¡¡Sam!! ¡Dios!- Temblaste.

Clavaste la frente en la mesada, dando largos quejidos mientras tus piernas temblaban. Si alguien te hubiese visto, hubiese pensado que estabas sufriendo, pero en realidad era todo lo opuesto, tu cuerpo y alma estaban saliéndose de control.

\- Vamos linda…- Gruñó Samuel, follándote aún más fuerte- Llega para mi… Vamos…

Un largo y estruendoso alarido se catapultó desde tus entrañas, estremeciéndote, tensando tu cuerpo y volviendo blanco tus ojos. Tus piernas ya no soportaban tu peso, y te hubieses caído al suelo de no ser porque Drake mantenía tu cintura en alto, enterrándose en lo más profundo.

Aun estabas dando leves quejidos ahogados, cuando lo notaste desesperado en sus movimientos, mientras emanaba insultos y quejidos a viva voz. Él colocó su frente sudada en tu espalda cubierta por la blusa húmeda, aun sosteniéndote, bien enterrado dentro de ti, aun liberando parte de si en tu interior.

\- D-dios…- Te quejaste, en extremo agitada.

\- ¿Satisfecha?- Sonrió, cansado, con voz ronca.

\- Si…- Suspiraste largamente, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres… más?

\- Mhm…- Asentiste, mordiéndote el labio inferior- Pero en la cama, por favor… O me caeré…

Samuel te levantó en brazos, sorpresivamente, cargándote en el corto camino hasta el dormitorio, mientras tú abrazabas su cuello y besabas ávidamente su boca, intrigada por las clases de cosas que él te haría sobre el colchón.


	51. Chapter 51

Unos cuantos días habían pasado con relativa tranquilidad, acostumbrándote al hecho de que las intenciones de Samuel para contigo eran serias al nivel de dejar de verlo como tu novio. Poco a poco el rudo sensual hombre se estaba transformando, ante tus ojos, en un señor. Tu señor. Y eso había calmado casi completamente tus desajustes mentales, tus dudas, tus ansiedades, tus pesadillas, tus deseos de droga.

Una tarde de sábado estabas en casa de Nathan y Elena, obviamente con Samuel. Habían almorzado los cuatro juntos, y ahora estabas al lado de Fisher, mirando al par de hermanos Drake mientras ellos tomaban unas cervezas y veían una carrera de Fórmula 1 en la sala. Era extraño, esos dos habían tomado un interés particular por esos autos rápidos, aunque no prometía ser nada a largo plazo.

Tú estabas sentada al lado de ella, tomando ambas un café, en el comedor, viéndolos.

\- ¿Crees que tengan una idea de quien está ganando?- Le preguntaste a Fisher.

\- Hablan más de los autos y de especificaciones técnicas que de la carrera en si… No deben saberse el nombre de ningún corredor…

Un suave “típico” salió de la boca de ambas, al mismo tiempo, obligándolas a reír un poco.

\- Hey- Elena te empujó levemente- ¿Vas a esperar que él te dé el anillo o irán juntos a comprarlo?

Ella se esperó una risa o una contestación sarcástica. Tú solo la miraste fijamente. Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que habías hablado eso con él, pero en ningún momento se lo habías contado a ella. Frunciste levemente tu nariz mientras pensabas que Samuel le había contado todo a su hermano, inmediatamente.

\- Dios- Murmuraste- ¿Te lo dijo Nate o directamente fue Sam?

\- ¡Por Dios!- Ella te estrujó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué?

Tus ojos confusos vieron levemente a los hermanos, que se habían silenciado un segundo y habían vuelto sus rostros hacia ustedes, solo para chequear, antes de volver a la carrera.

\- No lo creo- Rio Elena, soltándote solo un poco- ¡Nadie me lo dijo! ¡Era una broma! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuándo demonios tú y Samuel hablaron de eso? Necesito todos los detalles.

\- Maldita periodista…

Por un rato te quedaste cerca, contándole todos los detalles posibles de ser contados, sobre la leve pelea, tus inseguridades, el modo en que él te había sacado las verdades, las revelaciones, incluso un poco sobre el sexo. Ella te escuchó atentamente, con alguna que otra pequeña pregunta de por medio.

\- Wao- Susurró Fisher, al final- Gran historia para tus nietos.

\- Cuanta prisa por la descendencia.

\- Samuel no es joven, quizás sus bolas no son productivas…

\- Aaaajjjjj por favor, Elena, Dios- La empujaste- No me gusta hablar de testículos, ni siquiera si son los de él…

\- Lo intuía…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Debe tener las bolas feas- Bromeó, para molestarte.

\- Dios ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Es eso? ¿O quieres una maldita foto? Lo tienes aquí cerca ¿Por qué no le pides que se baje el pantalón y te los muestre?

Elena rio con fuerza, negando.

\- Evidencias- Dijiste- ¡Samy!

\- ¡No!- Rio ella, de nuevo, sosteniéndote.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, cariño?- Preguntó él, desde el sillón.

\- ¡Nada!- Contestó Elena, rápidamente.

\- ¿Podrías…?- Mascullaste antes de que Fisher tapara tu boca.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada!- Repitió ella.

\- ¿Ustedes están tomando café solo?- Preguntó Nathan, también mirando- ¿O le han puesto un poco de coñac?

\- ¡Uhhh!- Samuel lo miró, interesado- ¿Tienes?

\- ¿Qué?- Él lo miró- ¡No!

\- Oh…- Volvió a posar sus ojos en el televisor.

Tanto Fisher como tú rieron suavemente.

\- Hey- Samuel susurró, palmeando levemente la pierna de su hermano- Actúa normal…

\- ¿De acuerdo?- Él fingió que seguía mirando la carrera- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Emmmm…- Él jugó levemente con sus propios dedos, buscando las palabras correctas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De que estas nervioso?- Murmuró, conociendo sus gestos.

\- Necesito ideas… Bueno, en realidad tengo mil ideas, solo quiero que me ayudes a seleccionar la mejor.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Ya sabes…- Bebió un trago de cerveza- Donde comprarlo, donde llevarla… Y necesito practicar lo que le quiero decir… He intentado, y aun cuando lo hago solo, la lengua se me traba y me hago un manojo de nervios, lo cual es ridículo, porque ya sé que me va a decir, lo cual hace eso un poco tonto, ya que, si ya lo tenemos claro ¿Por qué demonios hacerlo? ¿No? Pero es simbólico ¿Sabes? Quiero imitar un poco tu estilo y ser un gran Drake…

\- No te entiendo ni una mierda, Samuel ¿De qué hablas?- Bebió un poco.

\- De matrimonio, viejo ¿De qué más crees?

Nathan escupió abruptamente la cerveza, tosiendo con fuerza, incluso haciendo que un poco le saliera por la nariz.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Samuel le palmeó firmemente la espalda, para ayudarlo a respirar mejor- Ni cuando volví de Panamá tuviste una reacción así… Has escupido todo el piso, viejo, que asco… El parqué…

\- ¿Qué… carajos?- Tosió un poco más- ¿¡Que!?

\- Que suerte que dije que actuaras normal- Siguió frotando su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que actúe?- Bajó la voz un poco- Estamos hablando de ti, de casarte, con ella…

\- No, con el vecino de enfrente… Obvio que con ella…

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un señor del hogar? ¿Y qué mierda fue eso del parqué? ¿Mañana te vas a preocupar por cambiar pañales y regar las plantas?

\- Es lo que tú haces ¿Es tan malo acaso, que optas por no recomendármelo?

Nathan lo miró fijamente antes de posar sus ojos sobre su esposa y sobre ti, con el cerebro funcionándole más rápido que un tren. Su hermano, el escabroso hombre rudo de las mil aventuras, estaba hablándole de casamiento, pañales, plantas y parqué.


	52. Chapter 52

Elena volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ti, con la taza de café ya vacía entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?- Preguntó ella, con un tono dulce.

\- No muy bien- Murmuraste mirando la nada- No mucha gente quiere contratar a una ex drogadicta ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Aun con toda tu experiencia en el hospital?- Dudó.

\- Los prejuicios son más poderosos que los hechos…

\- ¿Tomarías cualquier trabajo?

\- Supongo- La miraste- Sam me ha dicho que puede mantenernos a ambos, ya sabes, con lo que obtuvo de sus aventuras, pero no es dinero ilimitado, él mismo debe estar pensando en buscar empleo. La única manera de que me niegue a una oferta de trabajo es en caso de que sea muy peligroso o muy denigrante. Si no, me da un poco igual. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

\- Porque tengo una amiga en el mundo periodístico. Ella está constantemente de viaje y piensa mudarse a la otra punta del planeta, pero tiene un problema, y es su abuela. Ya sabes, la típica anciana que no esta tan mal como para internarse en un geriátrico, pero que comienza a serle difícil algunas cosas de la casa, se siente sola, tiene muchos medicamentos… Mi amiga me preguntó si conocía a alguien que pudiese atenderla unas cuantas horas al día, al menos de momento, y con el requisito de que sea fiable… La mujer tiene joyas y cosas valiosas y no va a dejar entrar a cualquiera en casa, pero tú eres de fiar… ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¿Hay algún problema extra con esa anciana? ¿Algún brote psicótico, o algo que me haga salir corriendo de esa casa?

\- Es una anciana adorable, la conozco, quizás te espante por sobredosis de galletas y te.

\- ¿En serio?- Reíste.

\- ¿Lo tomas?

\- ¡Demonios que sí!- La abrazaste, agradecida- ¡Sam!

El mayor de los Drake se acercó únicamente para oírte, eufórica, sobre tu nuevo trabajo.

No dejaste pasar ni un día. Allí estabas, de pie frente a la puerta de una casa cuyas paredes mostraban una coloración celeste suave, y cuyas ventanas estaban remarcadas con un delicado rosa pálido, alfeizares llenos de macetas con flores, e incluso el pórtico tenía más plantas que espacio libre. Miraste el botón del timbre, que simulaba cómicamente la nariz de un cachorro. Reíste ante eso mientras lo apretabas. Un melodioso “ding dong” retumbó por la casa, y tras un momento de algunos ruidos, viste la puerta abrirse lo suficiente como para que un ojo pudiese observarte.

\- ¿Si?- Dijo una voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Esther?- Preguntaste.

\- Ella soy ¿Dime?

\- Hola- Sonreíste- No sé si recuerda que Elena la llamó… Soy la enfermera que…

\- ¡Oh!- Te interrumpió- ¡Si! ¡Eleny me dijo! ¡Si si!

La viste sacar la pequeña cadena de la puerta mientras el apodo “Eleny” te retumbaba en la cabeza. Ibas a molestar a Elena luego con eso, por varios meses quizás. La puerta se abrió del todo y pudiste ver a una adorable anciana de alborotado cabello blanco, grandes lentes de marco dorado, miles de arrugas, absolutamente nada de maquillaje y unos preciosos ojos celestes llenos de vida, ataviada con una larga pollera verde con estampados de pequeños gatitos, una blusa blanca de estilo antiguo, una chaqueta peluda de lana blanca, un collar de piedras de colores y pantuflas rosas con orejas de conejo. Ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ti, extendiendo los brazos, para abrazarte con fuerza y besuquear tu mejilla sonoramente.

\- Eleny me dijo que vendrías hoy- Te soltó un momento- ¡Pero no sabía que tan temprano!

\- ¿Vine en una hora indebida? ¿Usted quiere que venga luego?

\- Noooo noooo- Tomó tu brazo- Solo que no tengo preparado él té aun. Y nada de “usted”, niña, que adoro ser la abuela del mundo.

\- Genial, no tengo abuela, así que la adoptaré- Bromeaste.

La oíste reír con fuerza, llenando su cara de más arrugas de las que podría caber en tan poco espacio, mientras caminaba dentro de la casa.

El lugar era el típico sitio de abuela, lleno de tapizados, adornos, cosas lanudas, muñecos, cuadros, fotografías, flores, libros por doquier, radios antiguas. Ya habías cuidado a gente mayor antes, así que habías ido esperando que ella no estuviese en el mejor de los estados, por lo que te sorprendió gratamente ver que tanto ella como la casa estaban impecables y en perfecto estado. Incluso sabías que era común que hubiese olor a orina, pero en cambio, la mujer olía a perfume y jabón.

\- Mmmmm…- Esther te miró fijamente, acomodando sus lentes- Se nota que eres de analizar ¿No?

\- ¡Lo siento! No quise importunarla…

\- Tonterías- Sonrió- Me gusta la gente que analiza, es gente inteligente… Las nuevas generaciones hablan puras tonterías, hija… Dime, dime ¿Qué conclusión sacas desde ya?

\- Que tienes la mente fresca como lechuga recién cosechada y que no se si vine a cuidarla o a que usted me cuide a mi… Este sitio está para una pintura.

Ella volvió a reír sonoramente.

\- ¿Ves?- Palmeó suavemente tu brazo- Niña inteligente. Eleny tenía razón cuando me dijo que eras perspicaz y confiable. Ya sabes… No se puede confiar en cualquiera hoy en día.

\- Si, el mundo está un poco torcido.

\- ¿Quieres galletas con tú té? También tengo torta, bizcochos, pan, mermelada, budín… Todo hecho por estas manitas…

\- Galletas está bien, no quiero salir de aquí rodando.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Si estas famélica!

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esther! ¡Que me sobran quilos!

\- ¿Dónde? Yo no los veo- Miró hacia otro lado, riendo.

Tú también reíste, siguiendo a la dulce mujer hasta la pintoresca cocina aromatizada con canela.


	53. Chapter 53

Tu seguías sentada en el mullido sofá, al lado de Esther, ya con la tasa de te vacía. Ella te había contado de su osteoporosis, de su problema de vejiga, de su incontinencia urinaria, de los sospechosos bultos en la piel, de su ojo derecho con poca visión, de sus dientes falsos y de todos y cada uno de los medicamentos que tomaba. Algo que te urgía saber, ya que como enfermera, tenías que estar preparada. Luego se había dedicado a mostrarte algunas fotos de ella misma, de joven, en un álbum de tapa tejida a gancho.

\- En serio- Murmuraste- ¿Eras modelo o algo? Aun sin mostrar nada de piernas, lucías fenomenal. Hoy en día tendrías trabajo seguro en más de una revista de moda.

\- Gracias linda- Rio ella- No, solo era un poco obsesiva con mi cuerpo. Vigilaba siempre que comía, cuanto… Un poco enfermizo ¿Sabes?

\- Puedo imaginármelo.

\- Hasta que lo conocí a él- Ella te señaló una foto de un hombre apuesto con traje.

\- ¿Su esposo?

\- Si… Mi querido Claude… Empezamos a salir, un día me llevó a un restaurant y yo decidí pedir ensalada. Él me miró y me dijo “Querida Esther, si algo adoro de ti es tu inteligencia sin límites, demuéstrame que no estoy equivocado y disfruta de una buena cena, que a mí no me importa la talla de tu vestido”.

\- Adorable- Sonreíste.

\- Él fue la primera persona que me dijo algo opuesto a la mayoría, que podía ser libre y comer bistec, y tener rollos y no verme atractiva, que lo importante estaba en mi intelecto. En esa época, no éramos tan liberales como ahora, y las mujeres teníamos que ser una herramienta del hombre, así que él fue como una oleada de libertad. Me casé con él un año después y duramos 48 años, hasta que el cáncer se lo llevó.

\- Qué triste.

\- No es triste- Te miró- Es la vida ¿O acaso esperas ser inmortal?

\- Cierto.

\- Ya vendrán los dolores y la sabiduría, paciencia. Por cierto ¿Conoces a alguna mano buena y barata para construir cosas? Es que quiero quitar los escalones del pórtico y poner una rampa… No estoy en edad y mis rodillas a veces me fallan cuando quiero subir escalones.

\- Mmmm- Tu mente automáticamente pensó en Samuel- Si… De hecho, si… Y gratis…

\- ¿Gratis? ¿Quién es ese ángel creador de rampas? ¿Es bueno?

\- No es veloz, se toma su tiempo, pero el resultado siempre es fabuloso.

\- Es tu marido ¿Cierto?- Sonrió ella.

\- ¡Esther!- Te sonrojaste levemente.

\- Mhm- Fingió seriedad.

\- Es mi novio… De momento…

\- ¿Le gusta comer?

\- Come como lima nueva… Lo odio- Reíste.

\- Haré una suculenta torta solo para para él… Y solo para él, nada de robarle porciones- Te apuntó con el dedo.

\- De acuerdo…

\- ¿Niños?- Investigó ella.

\- No… Lo hablamos levemente hace unas cuantas semanas, pero no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema…

\- ¿Es un buen hombre?

\- Es un trozo de canela envuelto con malvavisco y espolvoreado con vainilla.

\- Awwww- Sonrió la anciana- Bien, bien, no permitas mala gente en tu vida.

\- No te preocupes, eso ya pasó, aprendí de mis errores…

\- Soy toda oídos.

Poco a poco le contaste tu vida, en una sola tarde, todas y cada una de las porquerías que te tocó vivir. Varias horas habían pasado cuando saliste de esa casa, rumbo a la que compartías con Drake.

Entraste a tu casa, oliendo la comida en el aire y lo viste asomarse por la puerta de la cocina, con una cuchara grande de madera en la mano.

\- Hola cariño- Saludó él- Llegaste perfectamente a tiempo, un minuto más y la cena esta lista…

\- Genial- Sonreíste.

Entraste a la cocina, mirándolo mientras él terminaba de apagar algunas hornallas y chequear que todo estuviese bien. Volviste a sonreír para ti misma, él realmente era un trozo de canela envuelto con malvavisco y espolvoreado con vainilla. Te acercaste más, y en cuanto viste que se desocupaba un poco, tomaste su barbilla y besaste suavemente sus labios.

\- Mmmm- Ronroneó él- Y eso que aún no has probado la comida…

\- Te conozco, sé que estará delicioso…

\- ¿La anciana es agradable?- Te miró mientras colocabas las cosas en la mesa.

\- Creo que si tú fueras mujer y tuvieses unos cincuenta años más, serian igual de adorables.

\- Ella suena malditamente épica. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

\- Solo si prometes hacerme el amor antes de dormir.

\- Oh…- Fingió preocupación- Yo… Intentaré dar lo mejor de mí.

Ambos rieron antes de sentarse a comer y charlar.


	54. Chapter 54

Un par de días pasaron mientras tú cuidabas a la adorable anciana Esther. Aquella tarde le mencionaste que Samuel aparecería en cualquier momento para comenzar la tarea de quitar los escalones del pórtico y hacer una rampa.

Ya que el día era agradable, te quedaste con ella, sentada en unas cómodas sillas mecedoras, en el pórtico, hablando de varias cosas, hasta que un auto estacionó cerca y Drake bajó con una caja de herramientas y su usual camisa azul de “señor trabajo manual”. Él usaba siempre esa camisa para todo lo que implicara ensuciarse, ya que era una ropa que estaba bastante gastada y que en cualquier momento empezaría ajarse y a mostrar agujeros por todos lados

\- Señoritas- Dijo él, en los escalones- Esta debe ser la agencia de modelaje ¿Cierto?

\- Bueno…- Esther colocó mejor sus lentes, para verlo bien- Así parece… Eso o estoy muerta y estoy viendo algún gladiador romano o algo así.

Samuel rio suavemente, acercándose y extendiéndole la mano.

\- Samuel Drake- Dijo él- Es un gusto poder conocerla. Hace días que no escucho más que elogios hacia usted.

\- Lo mismo pasa de este lado, querido- Rio ella- Ahora déjate de ser formal y dale un beso en la mejilla a esta abuela ¿Quieres?

Él se agachó, sonriendo, besando sonoramente su mejilla.

\- Oh… Te ves más apuesto de cerca, joven- Rio ella.

\- Esther…- La empujaste muy suavemente- No me lo quites, es mío.

\- Le voy a hacer tantas tortas y comida casera que te quedaras soltera, ya verás- Te empujó.

\- Voy a empezar con la rampa- Negó él, sonriendo, volviendo a los escalones.

Ustedes dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando como Samuel empezaba a trabajar, tomando medidas, calculando, anotando unas cosas en un cuaderno, mirando ángulos con un lápiz en su oreja, saliendo levemente de sus cabellos. Para ti era algo bastante sensual. Su atuendo de trabajo le sentaba perfectamente, sobre todo porque la camisa le quedaba ceñida en los brazos fornidos que tenía. Además se movía suavemente y con seguridad, su cabello a veces brillaba con el sol y, para que negarlo, cuando se agachaba, sus firmes nalgas se abultaban lo suficiente como para querer acercarte y afirmar tus manos allí. Y por el modo en que Esther lo miraba, estabas segura de que ella pensaba básicamente lo mismo.

\- Ey- La mujer se te acercó, susurrando- Es como ver un canal de bricolaje…

\- Si- Reíste- Mezclado un poco con un canal de moda…

\- Totalmente- Rio- Tenias razón, tiene cara de buen muchacho, aunque con los cortes en la cara, su forma de caminar y el tatuaje en su cuello, no creo que tenga un historial de buen chico…

\- Estuve en prisión, señora- Aclaró él, limpiándose las manos con su pantalón- Pero tranquila, no voy a robarle nada.

\- Señora tus cuernos, dime Esther- Lo regañó- Y no me preocupo. Eleny dice que ustedes dos son leales como un perro y muy amables… Y es evidente que es verdad.

Sonreíste, antes de contarle leve y resumidamente algunas cosas importantes de la historia de Samuel, como su paso por la prisión y las drogas, mientras él ya empezaba a cortar madera para la rampa.

Él tuvo un leve problema cuando un gran gato de tonalidad naranja, muy peludo, de cola como plumero y una cinta roja en el cuello, intentó acostarse en su regazo mientras él permanecía sentado en el pórtico, cortando el borde de una tabla.

\- Ey- Samuel tuvo que apartar la tabla- Amigo…

\- Esa es Cobalto- Dijo Esther- No te preocupes por ella, puedes retorcerle la cola que ella jamás sacará una garra. Es una mañosa, aunque suele tomarse unos días para adaptarse a una visita… Le gustas…

\- Como a todas las chicas de la zona- Bromeaste.

\- Harás que me tome más tiempo hacerle la rampa a tu dueña- Él la levantó, mirándola.

\- ¿Acaso tienes prisa?- Preguntó la mujer- Aun tienes que entrar a tomar té con galletas.

\- Esther, estoy lleno de sudor, virutas y astillas- Puso la gata en su regazo para acariciarla un poco, oyéndola ronronear- Voy a dejar el sillón como una orgia de madera… Mejor otro día ¿Si? Y así vengo un poco más presentable.

\- Que considerado…

\- Soy de la antigua escuela…

\- Eso es más que obvio…

Luego de descansar un momento con la lanuda gata, Samuel volvió a su tarea de hacer la rampa, cosa que, tras casi dos horas, había terminado. Para asegurarse de que la altura de la rampa estuviese bien y que todo fuera perfectamente, él la hizo caminar un poco, usándolo para bajar y subir el pórtico mientras sujetaba su brazo.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó él- ¿Menos empinado? ¿Siente que se resbala?

\- No, no ¡Esta perfecto! Mis rodillas te agradecen, niño- Sonrió Esther.

\- Mañana voy a ponerle una superficie anti deslizante, no queremos que llueva y que termine con la cadera quebrada ¿Cierto?

\- Depende… Si eso sucede ¿Me cuidarías?- Bromeó.

\- Ella es su enfermera- Te apuntó- No yo…

\- Ohhh…- La anciana fingió tristeza.

\- ¿Qué?- Le seguiste la broma- ¿Acaso soy tan mala enfermera?

\- No, no… Pero no tienes estos pectorales- Palmeó su pecho.

\- Cuidado Esther…- Sonrió Samuel- ¿Tengo que recordarte mi peligrosa historia? Soy impredecible…

\- No, no lo eres- Rio.

\- ¡Morirá!

Drake le dio un amplio y sorpresivo abrazo, con sumo cuidado de no romperle ninguna articulación. Esther le palmeó la espalda, riendo a carcajadas.


End file.
